The Legend Within' (Ash love story)
by Destiny and Salvation
Summary: Meet Terra Anderson, the girl with the powers. She's Ash's childhood friend, they're traveling together, what's next? No one ever said being a Pokémon Breeder and Master was going to be easy, especially for Terra. No one could ever ever tell Terra of her future. Why does she have the powers, why can she communicate with Pokémon, and will love come above?
1. Meeting Terra (OC)

Hiya! My name is Terra Nicole Anderson. Since I was very young I've always dreamed of becoming the best at Pokémon. I wanted to become a breeder and a Pokémon Master!

When I was 5, my mom told me stories. She told me that my dad was the 'World Champion', that was until Alder beat him when I was 2. He disappeared and no one's heard of him since...I mean I don't remember his face but I do remember his voice.

My mom was having me at that time, she was depressed... I was raised in the Johto region, and then when I was 5, my mom couldn't handle home anymore, to many memories with dad and then we moved to the Kanto region.

My father was married to my mom, true, but he also had someone else...my first mom Ashley Gray...

My mom said that Ashley was ferociously in love with dad, he was a wild one and loved to play games. He had talent, from Pokémon and natural talent. Dad and Ashley both had the rich, luxury life, but dad didn't like it so was mom's best friend, but somehow mom was attracted to dad, and dad was too.

Dad got an arranged marriage with Ashley, so they got married but that didn't stop dad's love for my mom. They ran away from home, since my dad had the luxury life, he ran from it to start from the bottom like my mom.

I'm actually Ashley's and dad's child, and my step-mom is what I like to call my actual mom, she raised me so well, and deserved the title too. My 'mom' and dad took me with them to start fresh. I would really hate the life of luxury.

So basically, I was born into a regular kids life style, though I didn't have a dad to call my own. Since my mom and dad have moved away, they or I don't know where Ashley is, she's my real mom, but in a way she has the right, money and power to order me around, even though she didn't raise me I'm still her child.

So her luxury home is mine too, and she can drag me back into it with dad...gone. But mom told me she made a vow to keep Ashley from tearing us apart. Anyway...

My mom told me I had my father's forest colored eyes. I have long brunette hair that tends to always be held up. When I was 5 we moved to Pallet Town, Kanto. That's when we met the Ketchum's.

The whole town was having a barbecue since we used to live out of Kanto region. That's when I met my best friend, Ash Ketchum. He was silly, always had a smile on his face and cute...aw what the heck he's even more cute now!

We talked and ended up having the same dream, to become Pokémon masters. We spent the rest of the day playing and eating and even created poses when we caught a Pokémon. And then the next day came...my 6th birthday.

All I wanted was to wander around, I didn't mean to get lost in a forest! I was skipping around and kicking rocks. Remember I just moved to Kanto and I was unfamiliar with the Pokémon around I heard it...a voice of a Pokémon, crying!

I ran up to the noise and saw a baby Sandshrew (though I didn't know what it was back then). I had hit it by accident when I was kicking rocks and a rock hit the baby. "I'll help you!" I said. Just before I was going to touch the baby...it's mother came.

It was much taller than me by a foot. It was about to harm me and before it could I ran. I started running away and crying...I mean who wouldn't, I was a kid! I ended up tripping on a rock and started screaming.

"ASH, MOMMY, ANYONE HELP ME PWEASE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I didn't see anybody in the distance...and it's mother was looming over me, getting ready for the final attack that would end me. I shut my eyes and covered my ears. Then something extraordinary happened...

There was no impact, no pain. I opened my eyes and saw a Pokémon in front of me. An Eevee! I think Eevee heared me scream. Eevee had used a move that knocked down the mother.

250px-133Eevee

I ran up to both Pokémon, picked up Eevee and hug her. "THANK WOO!" I told her. I ended up talking to her using my amazing skills and adorableness :D , thank you very much. We spent the next hour talking about our homes and dreams. I told her I want to become a Pokémon Master and Breeder and Eevee told me she wanted to see the world. Well actually it was like a sharades (sp?) game, I couldn't actually understand them...at the time

I told Eevee to come home with me and she both agreed...such memories. Ever since that day my life would turn around. On my 7th birthday I had met Gary Oak at school. Apperently he used to go to this private school and transferred schools. Gary was sweet, loved to play and was the grandson of THE Professor Oak. Even back then Gary and Ash used to fight. I don't know what for though...they always say "nothing". Gary always tried to beat Ash at everything...it seemed like he wanted to impress? Everything was leading up to today...

Mine and Ash's 10th birthday!


	2. Chapter 1: In the beginning

*Dream*

"May I present this year's Indigo League Champion TERRA ANDERSON!" I never thought I would get this far...One step at a time...

I look up in the sky to see the climate and setting of the stadium totally change...wait a minute...I look around why is it snowing? What's going on?

"Ash? ASH! ANYONE! Eevee!" iitttt'ssss c-cold. Great *facepalms* not the best day to wear shorts...The snow then becomes a blizzard...

I turn around...I guessss i better get to c-cover. I start walking and walking and soon enough I can't feel my waist down my waist, it's numb.

My necklace starts glowing like crazy...the one mum got me in the beginning...

'**Terra Anderson'** W-who said that?! **'You hold the key to Pokemon exstinction...' ** Who? I saw a shadow through the blizzard...

A purple figure comes on...a Pokémon I've never seen...

A purple mist gathers around me...

*Dream Ends*

I wake up with quick heavy breathes. "Ow, not again." The sunlight seeps through the room from my window.

What at time is it? I rub my eyes and I look around.

Well, I better get ready! That's right today is my 10th birthday! And Ash's! I turn around and look at my alarm clock! It's 7:00 and I better start getting ready.

Today's the day Professor Oak gives me and Ash our first Pokémon!

'**Eve Eve**' SLAM! Eevee starts running around in my room. She rushes to my side and starts licking my face. "S-Stop-p it, no!" *Laughs*

I literally fall of my bed. "DANG IT! Okay point for you! Yeah yeah. C'mon I got to get ready"

I dash for the bathroom and start taking a shower using my Roselina's scent shampoo I got for christmas last year. I brush my teeth using my Tepig toothbrush, and I get ready changing to my outfit.

"Shhhh, c'mon Eevee, hurry before mom get's *door opens* up..."

"Hiya Mom" Mum gets up and starts giving me the 'look'. "FINE OKAY! I wanted to get there early! Mmph"

"Okay okay! It's just...your all grown up to enjoy the world and I'm not ready..."

"Oh mom" *hugs*

"I'll come back...I won't leave you. I'll see you in an hour...and then my journey with Ash begins!"

When I said Ash's name mom did the thing with her eyes brows..."What? He's my best friend and we promised!"

I rush to the door and look at my watch. "Better start heading there now, it's almost 8:00." I jog with Eevee to the lab with Eevee on my hair and I really do love my pal.㈎9.

By the time we where at the gate of the lab it was 9:00...just in time! But I could see I wasn't the first one here. There was a crowd of people and right when I was about to walk past them...

"Hey Terra!" I turn around and I see...you guessed it, Gary Oak. "Hey Gary" I say. "Whatcha doin' here, oh it's your birthday today, happy birthday" I say to Gary. Eevee looks at Gary and nods her head.

"Yeah! Thanks you! Anyway I came here to get a Pokémon to start my journey".

"GARY GARY HES OUR MAN, IF HE CAN'T DO IT KNOW ONE CAN! GOOO GARY!" I turn around and hear...Gary's cheerleaders and the rest of the crowd cheering for Gary...

"woah, quiet a lot of people here for ya" I say.

"Well your just on time, I got a Charmander, pretty cool right." Gary says.

"Nice! I'm gonna get my Pokémon right now actually. Oh, you already know Eevee" I say.

"Anyway that's not why I came to talk to you, I wanted to ask you something...d-do y-you want t-to go on the j-journey with m-me?"

Me and Ash were planning on going together...and I love that plan...

"Sorry G-Gary, I-I'm kinda g-going with s-someone else" Gary's face drops the slightest but before it could really show, he's asks "Mmph, oh yeah with who?" But before I could answer...

"Terra!" I turn around and see Ash...in his PJ's. Okay then...

"She's planning on going with me Gary," Gary says...

"pff, I still can't believe you hang out with a loser like Ash..." Eevee starts growling at Gary and I could tell she wants him to leave, while I stand by Ash's side.

"Hey! He's my best friend!" I say.

"Anyway I better start heading to my journey, later loser! Bye Terra!" And with that Gary and his cheerleaders get into a red sports car and starts heading to route 1.

"Thank's Terra." Ash says.

"No problem, it's true right?" I say.

"Without a doubt" he says.

I look at the time in my watch. "Oh gosh Ash! We have to get our Pokémon!" Me and Ash run into the lab only to bump into the Professor. "Sorry!" We says in unison.

"That's quite alright you two, are you both ready...although Ash you look like your ready for bed..." Professor Oak says.

The professor takes us to the lab.

While heading to the professor's lab me, Ash, Oak and Eevee enter a room with 3...or should I say 2 pokéballs.

"Alright, since Terra got here earlier I suggest that she goes first" Prof. Oak says.

I feel a tugging on my shirt and see Eevee whimpering. "Oh Eevee... I thought you wanted a new friend...oh!"

I crouch down towards her, "I'm not leaving you for my choice, I want to add another member to the family, you are going to be my favorite out of all the Pokémon I catch...Don't tell anyone that..."

I turn to the Prof. Oak with Eevee by my side, both nodding. "I choose SQUIRTLE!" I carefully lift the pokéball and throw it in the air, a red flash appearing and Squirtle now out of the pokéball.

1342125588_Squirtle-water-poke

I walk slowly towards Squirtle and kneel to his height...yep it's a boy. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, this is Eve" I point to Eevee as her name is called.

"You hungry...here." I hand Squirtle one of my mom's homemade granola bars and start to pet his head.

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" Squirtle happily eats...I could tell we're gonna be good friends!

"Hey Squirtle, do you want to join us on our journey?" *Crosses fingers*

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" He nods and hugs my leg.

"YAY! I got another Pokémon!" I turn only to hug Eevee and now Squirtle. I let go of them only to see Squirtle talking with Eevee.

I turn around to look at Ash, only to see him with a shocked expression written all over his face, along with the Professor. "What?" I ask Ash.

"How do you do it...you already made Squirtle your friend...without even knowing him" I respond,

"Ash, I made Squirtle my friend the same way as I did to you...trust!" I say shrugging.

After me adding Squirtle to my team, Ash went to go choose a Pokémon...

Apparently Professor Oak says this last one is unstable...

Ash takes it and says "Yeah, I got a Pokémon! Come on out..." A red flash appears and a...Pikachu comes out!

. /_cb20...).jpg

Pikachu starts saying it's name like every other Pokémon. '**Pikachu**?' I could tell it's uncomfortable of the situation but glad to be out of the pokéball...wait?...how did I know that?

"Yeah a pikachu!" Ash goes to hug pikachu only to be electricuted.

"Woah, are you okay?" I ask Ash.

"F-Fine" he replies twitching. Professor Oak gives us each a pokédex which allows you to gather information from Pokémon you see or battle.

All of us and our new friends say goodbye and thanks, and exit the lab with the professor following us. We come outside to see our family and neighbors outside cheering me and Ash on.

Ash goes towards his mom while I head towards mom and hug her. "Oh mom, I'm going to miss you."

My mom says "Your so grown up, I'm going to miss you too. I have your bag with everything you need, including food for a week and your pokémons things...Aww whose the new one?" Mom asks.

"Ma, this is Squritle, which reminds me I need to give him a nickname...I'll think about it on the way."

"Turn around, I have a little something for you" Mom gets something out of her pocket and puts it around my neck.

"Here sweetie, this was your father's...h-he have it to me to give to you when you've reached that age...keep it safe. It's special in more ways you can imagine..."

Huh? "How?" I ask Mom. "You'll figure it out when the time is right". I look at the necklace,

7-17-11%20025

As I look at the necklace more closely it starts glowing and permanently locks into my neck...I can't get it off now..."Don't worry, it won't come off until your time is up" Mom says.

"You better get ready" Mom tilts her head towards Ash's direction.

"Yeah okay mom!" I say

I run into Ash and his mom's conversation unnoticed only to hear "I put all your things, don't forget to change your underwear everyday young man!"

I see Ash blushing madly and tell his mom "Mom! Not in public! I got to go Mom with..." Just then Ash turns around to see me there and starts blushing harder, if that was even possible.

I tell Squirtle and Eevee that we're leaving. It's around 2:00 now and all of us better hit the road.

Me ad Ash nod at each other, grab each other's hands and wave goodbye!

"See! They're perfect for each other!" I hear my mom say to Delia, Ash's mom.

What did they mean? I look to Ash and appearently he heard it to. We look at each other and shrug our shoulders.

We head off to Route 1...

"Oh hold on! I'm gonna do something!" I take Squirtle's Pokéball and throw it up in the air.

"Go Squirtle!" He comes out of the Pokéball and looks at me.

"Go Squirtle! Use water gun!" I point in Ash's direction.

"Huh, wait!" Before he could move, he was soaked head to toe with water.

"Run!" I pick up Squirtle and tell Eevee to hang on tight.

With now Pikachu and Squirtle by our sides nothing could go wrong...or so we thought...


	3. Chapter 2: Pokémon Emergency

**Bold-Pokémon talking **

It's like around 5:30 and the sun is starting to go down just the slightest...

Me, Ash, Pikachu, Eevee and Squirtle are all beat up...

Ash tries to talk with Pikachu but eventually gives up and now they separated for a while...

"Hey Pikachu" Pikachu turns around and looks at me. I bend down and touch his cheeks. My necklace starts glowing and I could tell that Pikachu's enjoying it. I see an invisible Aura surrounding me and I start hearing voices...

'**That feels good**'...huh?!

"Who said that?" I turn to Pikachu only to have his face in a shocked expression.

'**You can understand me?**'

"I-I, Y-you j-just talked"

'**Yes**!'

Oh-mi-gosh I'm mentally going crazy!

"T-that's not p-possible!" I lower my voice so that Ash doesn't hear.

'**It's the necklace'**

I turn around to see Eevee by my side. "B-but" '**You are not crazy, I, all of us except Pikachu have figured out that from your Aura. You are pure...that's why you were chosen...'**

"What do you mean...chosen?! For what!"

'**I am not certain, but that's all mom said to me. You can choose weither or not to communicate with any Pokémon**'

Eevee starts licking my hand and crawls into my lap.

"Well at least I know a little something about this necklace. Thank you. Both of you."

I point to Pikachu "You too! C'mon"

We turn around only to see, Ash throwing rocks. I wasn't exactly sure if that was the right thing to do...

Ash once again throws a rock only for it to hit a Pokémon. I use my pokédex...hmm a spearow?

"Alright! I'll just catch it!" Ash grabs an empty Pokéball and throws it at the pokèmon, only for it to escape.

"Ash, you kinda have to wound the Pokémon first" Ash just doesn't learn does he...

Eevee gets off my cap and shakes her head. I laugh and pet her fur.

"I knew that!" He says. Yeah right!

After Ash attempts to catch Spearow, even by force, and gets upset.

'**Spearow**!' It yells.

It flies around but doesn't attack me or Ash, but Pikachu since it spotted a Pokémon as it's prey.

"Hey leave Pikachu alone!" Me and Ash say in unison along with Eevee and Squirtle trying to to communicate but Pidgey wouldn't listen.

"He didn't throw the rock I did!" Ash attempts.

Pikachu, all the way crouched down on a branch of a tree is trying to hold on and not fall so that it can hurt himself.

"Pikachu!" Me and Ash cry out. "I didn't want to do this, Eevee uses take down!" I yell out. Eevee tackles down Pidgey and starts tossing it around until it looks really beat. I kinda felt bad but it was hurting my friends...and Ash! Wow, did I really just say that?!

Just when hen we thought everything had gone back to normal...

"**Speeeeaaarrrrooooowwww**!" Spearow cries out.

Out of nowhere a flock of Spearow come out of a tree and start to head in our direction.

"RUN!" Eevee jumps immediately into my hat while Squirtle jumps into my hands and Ash carry's Pikachu in his arms. We start running away from the flock but I was slowly pacing behind from the others.

I then feel a sharp pain in my back followed by more..."OWWW"

I start swatting away some Spearow's that were on my tail. They then start lifting me up and along with Eevee and Squirtle.

Pikachu and Ash yelling at the three of us who are being carried away.

"NO!" They cry out. We then start getting ahead of them and we see Viridian City out in the distance. At least we we're close...

**Ash's P.O.V**

"NO!" Me and Pikachu cry out in the night. They then take Terra, Eevee and Squirtle away with them. They start going ahead of us to the point where we couldn't see them anymore.

Think Ash think! We keep running only to find a bike and some girl who wasn't watching it. Hmm...must be her's.

The bike had a basket so I put Pikachu in there a while I grab the handles of the bike. I pick up the bike only for the girl to find out.

"Hey! My bike!" The girl says. "Sorry! I'll give it back someday!" And with that I start pedaling like mad.

**Terra's P.O.V**

I'm in extreme pain right now, to the point where I want to grab a frying pan and hit my head with it repeatedly.

I see Eevee is struggling more out of the 3 of us. "I'm sorry Eevee" I start crying. Eevee then looks up toward my eyes. "Your gonna get out of here first I promise...Squirtle you too!"

Then a bright light starts forming from behind me. Eevee starts glowing...is she?...impossible! When the light dies down there's no Eevee...but a Flareon!

"Eev...I mean Flareon you evolved! How? You can't evolve to a Flareon without a fire stone"

**'With the high level of love, friendship and compassion you have towards me...nothing can beat power like that**' Flareon says in my mind. I have hope now...but we're running out of time

Ash's P.O.V

We see a flashing light coming up from the sky...and Eevee is no where in sight...but now there's a FLAREON! That's impossible!...I look straight ahead with a rush going inside me and concentrate on going faster.

"There they are!" I yell out! Black clouds start forming and soon enough thunder could be heard and lightning could be seen. Soon we're right under them. "Pikachu I understand that you may not like me but please listen this time! PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT MAX POWER!" I cry out. Pikachu does what I asked and soon enough the ones holding Squirtle drop them. One down two to go

I catch Squirtle and look up to see Terra yelling a command to Flareon...

**Terra's P.O.V**

"Flareon I need you to trust me on this one, use flamethrower on the Spearow's wings!" She hesitates at first but does what I say and they start falling only to have Ash catch them! At least they're safe...I then smell burning flesh. I look at the Spearow's holding me and see that their wings have been caught on fire...that's not good.

Ash's P.O.V

"TERRA!" I yell out, I start pedaling faster than ever and try to catch up to Terra...

Terra's P.O.V

"TERRA!" I hear out from below me. All of a sudden I start free falling out of the Spearow's wings. I close my eyes and wait for impact...just like when I was 5...but it never came. I ten feel arms around my waist, which I opened my eyes to see Ash holding me. I felt like I was gonna drop and not wake up...my eyelids were slowly closing. No! I have to wake up! The leader Spearow, the one Ash attacked uses the move Gust and that allows the bike that we're riding to tilt and me and Ash are thrown to the ground.

We then Slide into the mud and I look around...nothing to be heard but the Spearow's crowing. I slowly get up...my knees and legs hurt like hell and then I go into a kneeling position. I yell in pain. "Terra!" Ash yells. "Don't Ash! Your hurt!"

I slowly crawl towards my Pokémon...they're pretty beat up. "Sorry guys...I know that you don't like you pokéballs but I can't let you get hurt anymore..." '**NO!**' They all yell out but before they could finish they were inside their pokéballs. That will keep them there for a little bit, I think.

"Pikachu! I know y-your badly hurt but I need you to do something for me...w-whatever I do right now keep A-Ash on the ground. You both need y-your strength." I mentally cut of mine and Pikachu's connection for a while.

I try and stand up fully this time, and successfully I did. I look up at the flock of Spearow's looming over all of us and yell out into the night "My name is Terra Nicole Anderson! I am a future Pokémon Master and breeder and you will not hurt me or my friends anymore!" They start coming towards me faster and I turn around to here Ash yelling out.

"TERRA NO! PIKACHU LET GO PLEASE!" He cries out. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Just as the first Spearow is getting closer, my necklace starts glowing like crazy. One side of the necklace is red and it starts glowing like the color of a flame and the other blue as the sea. A purple mist then surrounds my body.

'Your journey is about to begin, young one' A voice in my head says...it sounds so familiar...no...Mew-Two. As if my body is doing this automatically I stick my hands out, my eyes turn gold and the next thing I know I'm being lifted of the ground, charging energy. Then a spark of lightning strikes behind me but before I could react, Pikachu gets struck, but that only charges up his electric type moves.

Then everything I have is released. I had used a Pokémon move called 'hidden power' and Pikachu releases this massive 'Max Power Thunder shock' and all the Spearows are being wiped away. I then begin descending towards the ground again. After the sonic wave hit the Spearows it also allowed my pokéballs to open, allowing Eevee and Squirtle out.

As soon as I touch the ground I stand up and look at Ash, Pikachu (who's now on Ash's shoulder) and the rest of my Pokémon. They all have shock written over their faces. Before I could explain what happened I look towards the now clear sky with a rainbow and a golden bird ascending towards the sky...it's like nothing I've ever seen in my life.

I then look back towards the rest of them and start feeling the massive headache, scratched and bruised back and all of my 'hidden energy' wiped out. "W-We did I-it...We..."but before I could finish my sentence I'm on my knees...then sprawled out on the floor. The last thing I hear is Ash yelling "TERRA!" and all the Pokémon rushing to my side...then darkness...

**Ash's P.O.V**

"TERRA!" I rush to her side immediately before her face hits the ground. "Oh gosh TERRA! Why did you do that?! Your so stupid sometimes!" I carry Terra in my arms, bridal style and I look around only to find Pikachu on the ground.

"Pikachu! Oh man! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you before, but I am now!"

"Squirtle pick up Pikachu and go on top of Terra's body while I'm carrying her. Eevee, c'mon!" I look around and try to look for somewhere we could help Terra and Pikachu.

In the distance I see lights...lights?...VIRIDIAN CITY!

"C'mon this way!" I yell out to the Pokémon. I start running with Terra in my arms and tears trying not to escape my eyes. We are then stopped at a small police stop and run into a lady, named "Officer Jenny".

She accused me of being a Pokémon thief, which I told her I wasn't, she then noticed Terra in my arms and Pikachu sparking like crazy.

I told her we needed to find a hospital quick! I actually just noticed that Terra was sweating like crazy and getting a high fever.

"Please help them! My pikachu and my best friend. Please!" With that we got an escort and were rushed to the nearest Pokémon center. It was also a human hospital if needed. I dash through the front doors and yell at the nurse,

"Help them please! Pikachu and Terra! Hurry!"

Terra then starts looking like she's gasping for breath, then mumbling at the same time. They rush Pikachu and Terra onto stretchers but before I could follow the nurses I was stopped and stated I couldn't go in...no matter how much I pleaded.

I waited and waited and finally decided I was going to call home. I told mom everything was...good so far and no troubles.

I didn't tell her about Terra though and she did ask...until,

"how are you and Terra doing? Finally come to your senses?"

"What do you mean mom?" I ask.

She sighs on to he other line, "I swear I raised a gullible boy"

All of the Pokémon where behind me and started snickering. "I gtg mom! Love you!" And with that I hung up.

I had also gotten a call for me from Professor Oak saying how I was doing...then he asked where Terra is...

"um she's fine she went to talk to the nurse about something about 5 minutes ago..." He actually bought it and we ended up at goodbyes then ended the call.

Before I could take a step anywhere...

"NOW I'VE GOT YOU!" A voice booms at the entrance of the Pokémon center. Oh no...the girl with the bike. She was holding the bike...it was totally FRIED!

"I KNEW I'D FIND YOU HERE!" She yells out!

"What happened to your bike?" I ask. "What happened to MY bike. YOU HAPPENED TO ME BIKE, YOU LITTLE LOSER!" She screams at me.

"It's Pikachu! And Terra...they're not doing to well...especially Terra." I try not to let a tear drop out. Her face softens and the she says her name is 'Misty' and what happened. But before I could tell her...

Chansey comes out with Pikachu on the stretcher.  
I've never been so happy and relieved...

"where's Terra" I ask slowly, shaking. This time Nurse Joy comes out telling me to come follow her. I walk into the emergency room where Terra is being held in and when I saw her...ohmigosh.

She had cuts all around her body, and I mean everywhere! "She is still sweating, we don't know what to do about that part but it looks like she's having a pretty important dream to keep her asleep for so long..."

She still seems like she's struggling for something so I ask the nurse if I could have some privacy with Terra. She starts to whimper and her sleep...

"Hey Terra, I know your still in there, but I can't lose my best friend, your the only one who understands me, and there's more to come..."

I hold her hand for a couple seconds and leave the room and rush to Pikachu.

**Terra's P.O.V-Dream**

"This necklace holds more than you think, keep it safe, keep it towards your heart and never lose hope. Your journey as a new member puts you above others...use wise judgement" The purple figure says.

His purple mist surrounds me and goes inside my necklace.

My journey is only beginning huh? I get the feeling my journey isn't the only one I'm going to encounter on the way...

*Dream Ends*

I sit up straight trying to keep calm and catch my breath. Ash runs toward me and hugs me so tight...the kind of hug that means 'Your safe...Glad your back'.

"TERRA! Your back! Don't you ever do that to me ever again...you scared the heck out me!"

I start crying and released something...why don't I feel any pain? I let go of Ash an examine my body...I guess Ash has the same expression on his face as I do...

"Um...your necklace started glowing when you were...asleep." That's it! All my cuts and bruises are gone...like they were never there.

Suddeny I hear a voice from behind the door. It opens and I see a girl with orange hair tied up wearing suspenders on her clothes.

"Oh yeah, Terra this is Misty! We kinda, burned her bike..."

I felt a little pang in my heart...why?

"Nice to meet you Misty, I'm sure Ash told you everything and I'm assuming that your gonna hang around with us since we kinda burned your bike..."

"Yeah, wait how did you know?" She asks.

"Uh, lucky guess?" I was actually wondering too, it just came out of my mouth.

Many minutes later I had finally convinced Ash I was fine and got out of bed. As soon as we went to the lobby...An EXPLOSION HAPPENED!

Two Pokémon, an Ekans and a Koffing appeared and Koffing released some sort of sludge fog and we couldn't see for a while. After we got used to the smoke we saw 3 figures appear through the fog...

"Prepare for trouble  
Make it double  
To protect the world from devistation  
To unite all people's within our nation  
To denounce the evil of truth and love  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
JESSIE  
JAMES  
Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light  
Surrender now or prepare to fight  
Meow that's right (Meowth)

"Team Rocket...why does that name seem so familiar?"

*Flashback of another dream*

"C'mon James we have to find the girl." "But why Jesse, why is she so important?" Jessie than smacks James on the head. "BECAUSE IT WAS ASSIGNED BY THE BOSS! SHE HAS THE POWERS OF A POKÉMON, MEANING SHE'S REALLY RARE! YOUR SO STUPID REMEMBER OUR ORDERS?!" Jessie yells.

"All we know is that her name is Terra, she has brown hair, she can talk to Pokémon and the last time we saw her was in the Pokémon center when it..."

*Flashback of dream ends*

I hide behind Ash and stand next to Misty. "What do you want?!" Ash yells as the fog clears up. "You just don't get it boy. Run along. We're here for the Pokémon." Okay I don't care who they are anymore but they're not taking the Pokémon especially not mine.

"Do you know them Misty?" I ask.

"Never heard of them" she whispers back.

"Your not touching any of them! Certainly not Pikachu or any of mine!" I yell at Team Rocket.

I whistle and Squirtle and Flareon come towards me.

"We're not interested in your Pikachu." Jessie says.

"LETS GO! Hurry Flareon use Ember, that's should hold them back for a little while!"

"Everyone let's go!" Ash yells out to everyone in the lobby including Nurse Joy. I grab Misty's hand and we run.

We head to a secret room full of pokéballs and just as the door shuts, the lights in the room die out.

"Oh no, what do we do?!" I tell to Nurse Joy. She tells us of a secret generator for the room and tells us we have to teleport them to another Pokémon Center.

"Wow look at all the Pikachu" I point at the window which is where the generator is. Pikachu looks at them with a spark in his eyes...maybe he's figuring out he has the potential to be the best Pikachu he could be. Just then we start seeing a familiar fog again through the door...then the door busts open with the also three familiar figures.

When the smoke clears Jessie orders Ekans and James orders Koffing to attack. "Flareon use fire spin! Squirtle use water gun!" They all attack at once and that causes the wall behind Team Rocket to have a hole.

Nurse Joy, me, Misty and Ash run towards the lobby to see them up but hurt.

The only ones we really have to worry about is Jessie and James. "You really think a little bit of power is going to stop us." Jessie yells at us.

I could tell Misty has Pokémon because I can sense a strong Aura coming from her backpack.

How do I come up with this stuff?!

"No but this might! Misty we got to use you bike. Hook up Pikachu to it and Ash start pedaling!" They look at me in confusion. "Just do it!"

They do what I ask in less than a minute and Pikachu starts charging power. I close my eyes, my necklace starts glowing and I sense a purple mist flowing through me again and my eyes changing to Gold. "Now!" I yell at Pikachu. We both unleash a powerful wave that blasts Team Rocket out the building.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting of!" And they disappear...

I actually thought I would go down again but I only feel a little spark within me...I guess I wasn't used to it, that's why I fell last time...

I then feel two pairs of arms around me, Ash and Misty's. "That was awesome!" They both say. "Well it wasn't just me..." Pikachu and Flareon climb up my arms and Squritle climbs up on Misty's shoulder.

I turn and smile at Misty while they get closer to me. "You guys were the best!" I'm hugging all of them...then Ash and Misty join. "Group hug!" I say while everyone laughs. "I feel so loved!" I turn to face Misty and hug her. "Welcome to the family!" I whisper in her ear. She smiles brightly and hugs back just as hard as I am.

After all those events we head back on the road with Misty joining us. We say goodbye to Nurse Joy and head to Viridian Forest. Looks like this journey is heading out to a pretty good start!...

Team Rocket's P.O.V

"Did you see that Pikachu and that girl...what's her name...Terra and her necklace! It glowed and so did she." Jessie starts saying. Meowth then starts talking "Whatever it was that's no ordinary Pikachu. And that girl is no ordinary girl either! Hey! If we both give them to the boss he'll certainly reward us for catching 'rare Pokémon'! Next James talks..."Perfect!" We all laugh evilly! Next stop Pikachu...and the girl!


	4. Chapter 3: We caught a Pokémon

After the last encounter with Team Rocket, Ash, Terra and now Misty head towards Viridian Forest...which leads to Pewter City, where Ash and Terra hope to beat their first gym and earn their first badge.

Today I decided I'm gonna walk with Squritle, I wanted to get to know him more. Flareon is in her pokéball sleeping and resting. She needed a rest after all that we've been through. "How you doing Squirtle?" I ask him, since he's on top of my hat.** '(Squirtle Squirtle) I'm doing just fine!'**

"C'mon Misty! Catch up!" I say. "Don't worry about me...there's bugs out here" Misty says while lowering her voice."Seriously bugs...when do you not see them...they're everywhere!" I tried to scare Misty and let me tell you...it worked BIG TIME!

"S-Shut u-up! I-I'm not afraid"...Misty starts saying then suddenly we hear a rustling sound coming from a bush next door. Misty runs towards Ash and jumps in his arms.

Another pang in the chest...wtf is wrong with me?

"W-What is that?!" Misty cries out while jumping out of Ash's arms.

A Pokémon then comes out...a worm? I search it up in my pokédex...Caterpie. Aww, it's so cute!

Caterpie

"*Screams* Get it away from me! EWWW!" Misty screams. "What the heck is the matter with you?! You hurting the Pokémon, they have feelings you know!" I smack Misty in the head.

"Alright! Now I can catch a Pokémon!" Ash yells out. Ash does his pose that we created when we were little and throws a pokéball. A red bright light flashes around caterpie and the pokéball starts shaking. We all look at it in wonder to see if Ash actually...the pokéball stops moving, signaling that Ash...caught it.

"YEAH! I CAUGHT MY FIRST POKÉMON ALL BY MYSELF!" Ash and Pikachu jump in joy while Misty has an uncomfortable look on her face. Ash shoves his pokéball in Misty's face! "Look Misty I caught a Caterpie! It's so adorable!" Ash says. "Y-Yeah just get that bug away from me!" Misty cries out. The gears start turning in my head and I have a plan...

"Hey Ash, why don't you send Caterpie out to meet his new friends!" I say to Ash. "Yeah okay! C'mon out Caterpie!" Ash throws the pokéball.

As soon as those words come out of his mouth Misty runs for her life behind a tree. Caterpie comes out and looks around. "Aww! It's adorable!" Out of the corner of my eye I start seeing Ash smiling.

"C'mon Caterpie climb up on my shoulder" Ash says. As Caterpie is about to do so **he **(yes Caterpie is a male) spots Misty behind the tree. He then runs towards Misty's direction and starts hugging her leg.

"EWW! Someone get this disgusting bug away from me!" Wrong thing to say. Me and Ash run towards Misty's direction. "Y-You think Caterpie's disgusting?" I say to Misty.

I sense Caterpie's emotion and see a purple most around him.

"Do you guys see that purple thing around Caterpie too?" I ask Ash and Misty.

"No" they reply. "Should we?" Ash says.

I decided to change the subject and move back to Caterpie looking all down. Me and Ash look at each other and try to cheer up Caterpie.

"I don't think your disgusting Caterpie. Your adorable" I pat Caterpie on the head. Squirtle then starts talking to Caterpie, so does Pikachu.

I try to communicate with Caterpie but all I heard was **'Wree Wree!' **

"Yeah Caterpie don't listen to Misty she just doesn't like bugs..." Ash says. "BUGS ARE THE 3rd MOST DISGUSTING THING IN THE WORLD" Misty says.

"Besides you what's the other?" Ash says. Uh oh.

"Okay both of you stop, Misty you want to get out of here fast and Ash you want to catch more Pokémon, the sooner we move the sooner we get to see!" I yell at them. Not very long after my little speech we see a bird Pokémon.

'Pidgeotto, the evolved form of Pidgey, when in contact use extreme caution'

Mine and Ash's pokédex say. Okay then... "All right! A Pidgeotto! Now I can get another Pokémon!" Ash starts getting ready to throw his pokéball but right before he does, he's stopped by Misty.

"You dimwit! You have to weaken a Pokémon first then you can catch it! The only reason why you caught Caterpie is because it was already a weakling!" Misty says.

"Hey c'mon! Just because you don't like ANY bug doesn't mean you have to pick on Caterpie!" I say to Misty.

"Hey c'mon I've got this!" Ash says over us. I look towards Pikachu and grab Squirtle from my head and carry him in my arms.

**'(Pika Pi) What are you doing Ash.' "**Okay then...Caterpie c'mon!" He throws Caterpie's pokéball...BIG MISTAKE!

Me, Pikachu, Misty and Squirtle look at Ash with shocked and somewhat scared faces. "Ash what are you doin?!" I yell at him. "I told you, I got this" he says in reply. When Caterpie looks at Pidgeotto I knew it was to late. Caterpie starts running away from Pidgeotto like mad.

"Ash! Call back Caterpie!" Misty says. "W-What, d-did I d-do something w-wrong?" He says.

You got to be kidding me!

"Ash! What do Bird's eat...worms! Call Caterpie back in!" I scream in fear of what might happen to Caterpie. Just as I said that Pidgeotto gets ready to have it's lunch by using quick attack.

"Ash hurry!" I say.

Ash quickly gets Caterpie's pokéball and the red flash from the ball starts heading faster than Pidgeotto's attack. The flash hits Caterpie just on time while Pidgeotto's beak gets stuck on the tree that was behind Caterpie. I sigh of relief.

He calls out Pikachu this time...

"Pikachu, use ThunderBolt!" Electricity shoots toward Pidgeotto, paralyzing it and that's gives Ash enough time to catch it.

He throws the Pokéball and in goes Pidgeotto, we all stare at the shaking Pokéball to see if Ash caught it.

It then stops shaking, signaling that he caught it.

"Yeah! I got, Pidgeotto!" Ash does his pose.

Now that's over...

"Ash! If your gonna get in the Pokémon league you got to have strategy! You were lucky that Caterpie was safe! It's probably gonna take you a million years to get into the league!" Misty tells at Ash! Ash looks toward me for support but I just looked away...Misty was right.

Ash couldn't risk little mistakes like that. Ash stomps out of here leaving me, Misty and Squirtle with Pikachu. Pikachu looks up at me,** '(Pika Pi) He doesn't mean that, we both know he'll come back for all of us.' **

"Yeah I know, go Pikachu, he needs someone with him right now. You too Misty! Go apologize, for me, please!" Misty looks at down at me...she's a little taller by me by about 1 or 2 inches max.

"Fine" she grumbles and walks in the direction Ash went.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a couple minutes!" I yell towards their direction. Once I see Misty's shadow out of sight I started wandering around the forest. I start playing with Squirtle a little bit and got to know him more, just like I planned for us in the beginning of the day. Little did I know that I was being watched...

**Team Rocket's P.O.V**

"There she is, right where we want her." Jesse says. "She doesn't have Pikachu but she's wayyyy more rare than Pikachu! I mean c'mon, a human with Pokémon powers!" Meowth exclaims. "Fine but let's just wait a little while more" James says. We all laugh evilly while keeping our voices down. "Get ready the net..."

**Terra's P.O.V**

"Okay Squirtle" I laugh. "That was fun!" I say. **'(Squirtle Squirtle) Yes it was! I haven't had this much fun in forever!' Squirtle says. **We then hear a rustle of bushes next to us and see another Pokémon. It looked like a...PICHU?!

Pichu-love-pichu-fanclub-17083

"It's so adorable!" I use the pokédex to see if it had any information and it said 'rarely seen in Kanto!' "Hiya Pichu!" I wave to it.

**'(Squirtle!) Hello!' **"Are you hungry? Me and Squirtle were just eating, here you go." I broke of a piece of my mom's homemade cookies, got up and slowly walked towards Pichu.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not going to catch you. I just want to be your friend." I say giving Pichu the piece of the cookie.

She (yep it's a girl :P) eats it and says** '(Pichu, Pi!) This is yummy! What is it made out of?' "**Oh I can answer that! It's chocolate!" I say to Pichu. She turns to me in surprise that "I can understand" her.

I tell her about Squirtle and my other Pokémon as Flareon is still sleeping. I also told her of my dream to becoming a pokémon master and breeder. "I want to teach Pokémon but also help them" I said.

I look around. "Oh no! We must have been here for an hour! My friends must be worried sick!" I yell in panic. "It was nice meeting you Pichu!" I kneel forwards and pet her head. "Take care of yourself" I say.

Before I could get up she grabs my leg and points towards the pokéballs around my belt. I was actually shocked. "Y-You w-want to c-come with m-me?" I say. She nods her head and clicks the button.

Immediately the pokéball catches her without even shaking or moving with difficulty. I guess she really wanted to come. "C'mon Squritle!"****

'(Squirtle Squirtle!) Can I walk?' He asks. "Sure you can!" I tell to Squirtle. I start walking when a net fires and catches me.

"WHAT THE...HEY! HELP! Squirtle hurry up and get help! Find Ash and Misty!" He dashes to go search for them. I struggle trying to get out.

"Not so fast... *laughs evilly* " Oh no...not again.

**Ash's P.O.V**

"Terra! C'mon where are you? If your playing tricks I give up come out!" I yell. It's been 2 hours! Where is she? I'm starting to get worried. Me and Misty along with Pikachu are searching for her...

"Ash look!" Misty says.

All of a sudden we see a Pokémon in the distance running towards us...Squirtle!

"Squirtle! What are you doing here by yourself? Where's Terra!?" I start asking. Squirtle and Pikachu start talking to each other and I couldn't understand them.

While they're talking Pikachu looks like he's flipping out. I look at Misty and she shrugs her shoulders...I wish one of us could understand them...

Over the past 2 hours me and Misty fought a little and then started talking. I learned that she cared for Terra like a sister she 'never had', although it looks like Misty has sisters to me.

I told her how me and Terra met since she knows what mine and Terra's dreams are. All of a sudden, we hear a loud scream throughout the forest. That scream though...it was TERRA'S!

Pikachu then starts tugging at my legs like he's telling me to follow him. "C'mon Misty! They know where she is!" All of us with Squirtle leading us start dashing towards the direction of the scream.

**Terra's P.O.V**

"Prepare for trouble  
Make it double  
To protect the world from-

I cut then of..."Yeah I know!" I yell at them. "Quiet twerp!" Jessie yells at me. I start whimpering. "Why do you want me?" I ask scared. "Easy, your rare and our boss loves rare Pokémon...but a person who has powers! That's a step better! You can talk and communicate with Pokémon...BONUS!" Meowth says.

I start trying to figure out a way to get out somehow but they grab my bag and belt that's holding my pokéballs. "Hey! Don't touch those!" I yell. "Shut it!" James yells. "I'm warning you!..."

I scream at the top of my lungs causing some Pokémon to fly out of trees. James covers my mouth with his hand. He grabs me and puts me in the net cage.

All I really could do is hope that Ash and the others heard my scream.

**Ash's P.O.V**

"There they are!" I whisper. I really hope we're not to late...

**Terra's P.O.V**

Team Rocket starts jumping for joy and saying "We're gonna get a promotion, We're gonna get a promotion..." All I could do was hang my head low. After Team Rocket says that for a couple more times I hear Ash and the others."TERRA!"

**Ash's P.O.V**

"TERRA!" Misty cries out. "Now Pikachu, use thundershock!"

**'Pika-chhhhuuuuuuu!' **The thundershock hits the net and it gets struck, causing a little rip that goes unnoticed by everyone except Terra.

I look at Terra and see her looking at us.

"Pokémon Battle" Jessie says. "Ekans go!" "Koffing go!" Both Pokémon come out again and get ready to attack us.

"Okay Pikachu are you ready!" I say.

James says "Koffing! Sludge attack" The sludge then hits Pikachu in the eyes, making it unable for him to see anything.

"Pikachu!" I hear Terra yell out. "Hey c'mon that wasn't fair!" I say to Team Rocket. "Ash, since their using 2 Pokémon why don't you use 2 Pokémon" Misty says to me. "But the pokémon league rules says only use 1 Pokémon at a time..." I say. This time it was Terra's time to talk,

"Ash, if you play by the rules all the time your going to lose all your battles!" She's right...as usual. But I still want to win fair and square! I think I'll go with..."Pidgeotto go!" I yell!

'**Pidgeooooooo**' "Pidgeotto use quick attack" I yell. Just as Pidgeotto does Ekans moves out of the way by Jessie yelling "Ekans go underground!".

Soon Pidgeotto gets cornered up when he's in the air. "Pidgeotto! Look out!" Terra and Misty yell out. "Pidgeotto use gust attack now!" But Team Rockets Pokémon move out of the way quickly and start attacking Pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto return!" I yell. "Now hand over the Pikachu" Jessie says. "No way! Go get your own!" I give Misty Pikachu...telling her to never give up and don't let Team Rocket get Pikachu no matter what.

**Terra's P.O.V**

"psst, Squirtle!" I say.

Ash was battling and Team Rocket was too busy to notice...

"Use scratch attack on the ropes please!" He does so and lossens it enough to let me out.

I get out of the net and pick up Squirtle. We sneak out of there unnoticed and head to Misty.

"Hey Misty I'm out" she turns to me in surprise but nods her head.

All we could do was watch the battle...

**Ash's P.O.V**

I only have one hope now..."Caterpie go!" I throw the pokéball and Caterpie comes out. He is my only hope now... "Is that a Caterpie" Jessie says.

Then they start laughing hysterically. "Ekans, go get your food." "Koffing go!" Jessie and James order their Pokémon. Just as I thought that Team Rockets Pokémon were going to beat Caterpie I got an idea.

"Caterpie use string shot!" I yell. Caterpie looks up and attacks, wrapping Ekans and Koffing up with some sort of web. Meowth comes up and says "Let me show you how a real Pokémon battle is done". Just as Meowth gets his claws out Caterpie wraps up Meowth too. "W-We won. YEAH! We won our first Pokémon battle."

"This isn't the last time you'll see us. Let's go Meowth and bring the-" they are cut off when they see the net has a hole in it.

"Where did she go?" They say in panic.

I feel someone poking me and I turn around to see Terra out.

Before I can ask how she points to Squirtle. Misty comes up to Terra and we start laughing out of nowhere.

"Hey! No fair!" Jessie exclaims.

"You did it! You won!" Terra says.

"y-yeah, I guess I did. But it wasn't just me..." I point towards Caterpie.

"Caterpie you did such a great job!" Terra picks up Caterpie and hugs him. '**Wree!' **Now that was a great job indeed!

Terra's P.O.V

"You got lucky this time twerp, Team Rocket's blasting of this time." And we see Team Rocket running until we can't see them anymore. We all look up at the sky and see that the sun starts to set. I have an idea! "Hey Misty, thanks for everything...you truly are a sister to me!" I hug her tightly as she hugs back with the same amount of force. "Me too..." I hear her whisper. "Also, aren't you gonna congratulate Caterpie on a job well done!" I say wiggling my eyebrows at her. "I um..." "C'mon! It's only fair, you just have to pat Caterpie on the head and say thank you" I say to Misty.

After a lot of hesitating Misty finally agrees and pats Caterpie. "I guess your not as disgusting as you look" Misty says. I face palm myself. "It's a start" I say. Soon after walking a little more after today's events we set up for camp. Just as Ash goes to sleep, something comes over me and I start playing with his hair. Thank goodness he's asleep. Little did I know that Ash was not asleep and smiling while covering his face where I couldn't see it.

I then look at Misty to find her asleep. "She really cares..." I say. I look towards the tree stump next to all of us to see Pikachu and Caterpie having a conversation. I decided to join in since I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon.

"Hiya Pikachu and Caterpie. I met another new friend today...want to see her?" They both smile and shake their heads. "Alright then, come on out Pichu!" She comes out of the pokéball and hugs my hand.

**'(Pichu, Pi) I missed you!'** Pichu says. "Hey let's meet new friends, this is Pikachu and now Caterpie." I point to each Pokémon as their names are being called. "Hey Caterpie, want to talk?" **'(Wree) Yes please' **He says. Just as I take Caterpie into my arms, Pichu and Pikachu start having a conversation and playing on the tree stump.

"Now, you probably might not know this but I can understand Pokémon..." After the next 30 minutes I talk to Caterpie about the necklace and my Pokémon while Caterpie tells me about his dream. "Welcome to the family Caterpie!"** '(Wree, Wree) Thank you!' **Caterpie says.

"Yeah, Caterpie" I gasp and turn around to see Ash awake.

"H-How much..." I start saying but is cut off by Ash saying "Everything" Me and Ash just stare at each other and I finally break the staring. "I'm sorry!" I feel tears coming to my eyes. "Hey, hey. It's okay, I'm not mad at you, I mean...it makes sense since we saw the powers." Ash says.

A glowing light appears next to me and Ash and we see Caterpie using string shot on it's self. We then see Caterpie wrapping himself with a harden shell. I look it up in my Pokédex, Caterpie evolved into Metapod! I look to Ash and we both have happy and shocked faces. "Wow...it evolved early!" I whisper to Ash. "Congratulations Metapod! Your almost on your way!"

After 10 minutes of looking at the stars, I turn around and see all the Pokémon about to fall asleep. I get my sleeping bag and place Pikachu, Pichu and Metapod there gently. I face Ash again but he went back to his sleeping bag. I just decided to ask him if I could "Sleep with him" since we've been doing it for almost 5 years.

I curled up with Ash bringing his arms around me and we both started to fall asleep...this time it feels different. I felt safe and protected. I start to get closer to Ash. "G'night Ash" I say. "G'night Terra" he says. And with that we both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4: The Boulder Badge

As Ash, Misty and Terra find a way out of Viridian Forest, they approach Pewter Town, where Terra and Ash hope to earn their first gym badge!

Since the incident with Team Rocket we headed out for a way out of Viridian Forest and along the way met a kid who's name was "Samurai". Ash ended up battling Samurai and lost at first. Samurai had a Metapod, so did Ash and Ash's Metapod ended up evolving into a Butterfree. I was happy that Meta-I mean Butterfree had gotten to fly and achieve his dream. Up a head in the distance we see Pewter City...

I decided I wanted to walk with Flareon today! "Finally! I thought that we were gonna be in the forest for the rest of our lives" I say.** '(Pika) Me too.'** Pikachu says. "Pewter City is Gray, the color of stone." Where did that voice come from?

Ash looks down from the boulder he was resting on the see a man. "Who's this old man?" Ash asks us. "Ash! That was rude!" I say.

"The names Flint, and your sitting on my rocks." Me and Ash quickly get up only to notice that he sells...rocks.

Flint then looks towards out Pokémon and says "Your Pokémon are worn out, follow me and I'll show you to the Pokémon center". Ash looks at me and Misty while we both shrug.

At the Pokémon center we find another Nurse Joy! She revives mine and Ash's Pokémon and tells us to look at a poster that says _"Pokémon Regional Championship" _wow. "We need to earn 8 badges in every town in Kanto as proof that we can enter the Indigo League" I tell Ash.

This time it was Flint's turn to talk, "You plan on beating Pewter City Gym Leader Brock? *laughs dully* Good luck". Just like that Flint leaves.

Later, we rest up and go to a restaurant to eat. "Oh that Flint guy! We can take on the Gym right Pikachu!" **'(Pika) Right!' P**ikachu says. "Do you really think you guys can win?" Misty says to us.

I could tell she wants to help us. "As long as I have faith in my Pokémon, I believe we can do it. In fact...I think I might even need help." When I said that Misty immediately says she'll help me.

"Well I don't need your help" Ash says. I tell Misty of a plan I had...all Misty needs to do is get upset. "Well your gonna lose anyway! C'mon Terra!" Misty says. "Sorry Ash! See you later!" Me and Misty exit the restaurant fast and laugh so hard when we reach outside. If you really want to know why is cause we left Ash with the bill.

"Okay Misty, before you can help me, could we find a place outside in the city to practice, like a park?" I ask. "Yeah sure" she tells me. We finally settle down in a park.

"Okay let's start knowing what the Gym leaders specialty is..." After an hour of training later I decided to choose Squirtle for the match with Brock. Misty trains Squirtle since it looks like she loves water Pokémon more and even though I'm not using Pichu for battle I decided to train her too! Squirtle learns Water Gun and Brine while Pichu learns thundershock and thunder punch!

"Phew, thanks so much Misty! By the way...do you have any real sisters?" I ask her. Misty starts hesitating and then something clicked in my head...how does she know so much about the gym leaders? Unless... "Your a Gym Leader aren't you Misty?" She gives up and tells me of her sisters, known as the 'Sensational Sisters' and that her sisters are Gym Leaders for Cerulean City, our next stop.

"I think I'm ready now!" I say positively. "C'mon Misty, hurry!" I dash for the Gym only to see Ash come out of the Gym. "Did you win?!" I ask Ash. Silence..."oh Ash, what happened to Pikachu?" I ask looking at the poor Pokémon. Ash tells me the story and ends with "I wasn't ready...".

"Oh well, I'm going in now, you should get Pikachu healed..."

Flint then comes out and tells Ash to follow him. "See you later!" I wave to Ash. Misty then puts her arm around my shoulder and tells me to hurry up.

Deep Breathes Terra, Deep breathes... I open the doors to the Gym to see that it's pitch black. "Hello? My names Terra Anderson, I wish to have a battle with you Brock!" I yell out to no one in particular. Then a light gleams down towards a guy, that must be Brock. Brock looks at me and rushes to my side...

"Hi! My names Brock. Did anyone ever tell you that your pretty? Do you have a-" but before he could finish Misty grabs him by the ear and pulls him back to where he was originally.

"Phew, thanks Misty" I whisper. "Alright Brock I challenge you!" I yell in the dark. "Hmm, alright but just because your a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Brock says.

"Go Onix!" Brock grows his pokéball. I search it up in my pokédex even though I know it's a rock Pokémon.

"Go Squirtle!" I yell! '**(Squirtle) Alright**' "A water Pokémon, typical move...Onix use tackle!" "Squirtle use Agility!" Squirtle does so and runs around Onix. "Alright use Double Team!" If you could imagine it, you would see at least 10 Squirtles circling around Onix. "Hurry use Water Gun!"

A wall of water surrounds Onix and the Pokémon faints. I quickly hug Squirtle and bring him to my arms. "You did it! One more buddy!" I say. Since Onix is already down I feed him Oran Berry's I found when we were in Viridian Forest.

"One last Pokémon, go Geodude!" Brock yells. '**Geodude!' **Okay then...Squirtle.

"Use Brine!" I tell Squirtle. Squirtle uses massive water waves against Geodude's and keep doing it until it faints.

"We did it! I'm so proud of you!" I hug Squirtle. "C'mon lets go help Brock you guys". We then give Brock some berry's and leave. "I'll see you tomorrow for your's and Ash's battle! I have a feeling Ash isn't going to give up!"

"Wait Terra! Before you go would you like to stay at my house for the night...um I mean you don't have to..." Brock says. I look at Misty and Squirtle for permission. They happily agreed thank goodness, I mean seriously when does this opportunity come where a gym leader asks you to hang out with them...not often!

"Alright I'll come Brock! Lead the way! Misty tell Ash I'll be there for his match!" I yell.

Me and Brock head toward's the house, completely unaware that Flint and Ash are looking at the house. As soon as Brock enters chaos is brought down. There are at least 10 kids in here! Brock talks about his siblings and his used to be parents...

he introduces me to all of his brothers and sisters and we also talk about things we like and don't like.

Me and Brock both want to be the best Pokémon breeders and we both want to travel the world. After our talk, the kids start getting sleepy and Brock asks me to help put them to bed.

"Okay sure. We might need more help though...go Flareon!" When my Pokémon come out I tell her to help me and Brock. I turn to Flareon for her to "Let a couple of kids ride on your back".

After all the kids are asleep, I return my Pokémon for the day while me and Brock go to sleep...until the next day.

It's time for Ash's battle with Brock. Me and Brock talk on the way to the stadium to see Ash already there...wow. "Hey Ash! How did it go yesterday?" I ask. "It went great! Now I'm ready to challenge Brock!"

Ash and Brock set up on the field and the battle begins...Ash uses Pikachu, again, but this time defeats Brock with a slight advantage, the sprinklers in the Gym went off allowing Pikachu's thunderbolt to become more electrifying then Onix can handle. "Onix is unable to battle. The winner is Ash!" Misty yells.

"You did it Ash!" I say. "Yeah, yeah I did..." Ash says in a low voice. Huh? Why isn't he happy? When we exit Pewter City Gym, Brock tries Ash the boulder badge...

"I can't take that, I don't deserve it. I had an advantage and I wanted to win fair and square" Ash says. Me and Misty put on a shocked face...but I could kinda understand why he didn't want to take the badge. But still! A badge is a badge! Flint then jumps into the picture introducing himself as 'Brock's father'.

"Brock, I haven't been there for your mother. Now I want to make it up to you, go on and enjoy the world. I'll take care of the Gym and your brother and sisters." Brock then puts on a smile and tells his father all he needed to do for his younger siblings.

"SLOW DOWN!" Brock's father tries to write down everything Brock says. Me, Ash and Misty laugh at the new re-united family.

That evening Brock decides to join us on our journey while I take Misty by the arm and run past the boys. "Hey wait up!" Brock yells. This, my friends, looks like a new beginning for a brighter future...


	6. Chapter 5: Cerulean City Battle

After Ash and Terra earn their first Gym badges in Pewter City, they earn a new friend, Brock and continue on their journey to reach the next city, where hopefully they can earn another badge without any distractions...

Today I decided I'm bringing Pichu to walk with me, since she hasn't been out recently. Pichu lays on Pikachu's head, where both Pokémon have a conversation, using electricity waves.

Up ahead we see a sign the points to a direction and says 'Cerulean City ➡️' "Hey Ash look at the sign!" I say to him.

"Hey, it's not that far from here...wait a second!" Ash points to the corner of the sign that has some writing on it. It said...

"Gary was Here  
Ash is a loser!"

"Oh no! Gary beat us here!" Ash then dashes in the direction of Cerulean City. "Ugh, not again!" I say while we try to catch up to Ash.

Wait, where's Misty? I turn around to see her yelling out in the distance...

"WAIT A MINUTE! Where are you guys going?" She says in a squeaky voice. "To Cerulean City" Ash replies. "What?! Why do you want to go to that old place?!" Misty says...Cerulean City, I think back to where I heard Misty say that before...OH! I remember! I whisper in Misty's ear "Hey it's okay, I got your back".

We continue walking and see a big crowd surrounding a big store. We cut to the front of the line and see what was going on..."Alright people, break it up!" An lady officer tells the crowd... Officer Jenny?

Ash taps the man's shoulder since he was sanding right net to us. "Excuse me sir but do you know what's going on?" Misty asks the man right next to us. "Some burglar broke into the store and stole something..." He says.

"Hey! Are you Officer Jenny?" Ash asks. "Huh? Yes! How did you know? Are you a burglar?" She exclaims. "Um, no you just look familiar like Officer Jenny in Veridian City!" I say this time.

"Oh you must have met my sister-in-law Jenny. Maybe you met her because you've run away from jail or maybe you returned a wallet you found on the street but there is a thing...the burglar always returns to the scene of the crime." Officer Jenny then starts blaming us.

"Um no...here maybe this will help," Me and Ash show our Pokédex I.D's while Misty shows her regular I.D and Brock shows his badge of Pewter City and explaining he used to be the Gym Leader there.

"I'm sorry I blamed all of you, there's so much of a scene here it's hard to keep control!" Officer Jenny says to us in apology. Brock then starts flirting with Officer Jenny but she shoots him down. "What exactly did they steal?" Ash asks

"That's the problem, they didn't steal money but they stole an old machine with a powerful vacuum. I don't have time to start playing guessing games with you guys." With that Officer Jenny tries to break up the crowd.

"Hmm, that was interesting..." I say. All four of us along with Pichu and Pikachu walk into a cross-passage. "Hey I got to go somewhere..." Misty says. "Yeah I have to take care of some business..." Brock starts saying. "Like what" Ash asks Brock. "Just stuff" he replies.

"You going to be okay here in the city?" I ask Misty. "Yeah, I'll see you later for your match."

And with that Brock and Misty head their separate ways while I'm stuck with Ash...not that I was complaining.

"Before we go to the Gym, could we visit the Pokémon center? I want to call my mom." I ask Ash. "Sure, I have to call too!" He answers. By the time we reach the doors of the Pokémon center I immediately head to a phone booth and start calling mom...

"Hello?" The other end of the line says. "Hi mom!" I say. "TERRA?! Is that you?! I haven't heard from you in a while...how's everything?" I tell mom about my Pokémon, My first badge, Brock and Misty.

"Oh! Sweety I have a present for you, well actually it's from your Aunt Lilian in Sinnoh! She asked me if I can give you these 2 Pokémon that she'd saved just for you. You know for your journey, I could tell you going I love these two, since their your specialty Pokémon!" Mom then transfers the Pokémon to me through the computer...how cool is that?!

"Okay sweety, I know your busy right now! I'll talk to you soon! Tell Ash I said bye!" She winks at the screen and ends the call. I pick up both pokéballs and decide to wait for Ash and the others to see.

I walk to the lobby and see Pikachu, Pichu and Ash waiting for me there. "Hey guys! Guess what! We got new friends!" I hold out my 2 new pokéballs. "I wants to wait for you guys to see it with me...come on out!" I throw both pokéballs to see a grass and ice Pokémon come out..."A LEAFEON?! A GLACEON?! NO WAY! Oops...sorry!" I start lowering my voice.

Glaceon- 1367115053945

Leafeon- leafeon_by_bwilson_01-d65ahcj

"C'mon! I want to check out my new Pokémon." I say. "Oh wait, our Gym battles...go in without me Ash! Right now I just want to see my new Pokémon." I tell Ash.

"Are you sure?" He asks. "Yeah! I'll see you soon, could you do me a favor? Take care of Pichu for me while I'm gone?" I ask Ash. "Sure! See you later!" And with that we head our separate ways.

I start heading towards an open area with Leafeon and Glaceon following behind me. "I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself to you guys earlier, my name is Terra and right now I just want to be your friend. Also I want you to meet someone else like you guys, Go Flareon!"

Flareon then gets released from her pokéball and me, Leafeon, Glaceon and Flareon start playing for the next hour with other kids in the area. Then another hour later we start training for the Gym.

Glaceon is an Ice Pokémon, and it learned the move Hail and Avalanche.  
Leafeon learns Vine Whip and Leaf Tornado along with Leech Seed.  
Flareon learns Flame Wheel along with strengthening the move Flamethrower.

"Okay guys I think we better go meet Ash at the Gym...we still have to battle!" I return all 3 of my Pokémon into their pokéballs and rush towards the Gym.

Just as I arrive I see Ash talking to 3 really pretty girls about a year older than us. "Hey Ash!" I wave at him. He turns around, greets me and introduces me to 3 girls, who I just figured out who they are from the way Misty explained them.

As promised, Ash returns Pichu back to me, as she goes climbing up on my shoulder.

"Are we going to battle or not?" Ash asks them. "Battling's boring, like performing is much cooler now" Lily (I think her name is) says.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" I hear a voice behind me say. "If your not going to battle them, then I am!" The voice says again.

It was Misty and since Ash was confused on the whole situation Misty introduces herself as the '4th sensational sister'!

"As if Misty" Lily says. Misty starts getting upset but then calms down and challenges me and Ash to a battle, which we gladly accept.

"First up is Terra! Only 1 pokémon each!" Lily says. Hmm...one Pokémon..."Goldeen go!" A fish-like Pokémon appears and I use my Pokédex to see if Dexter would give me any hints on how to defeat Goldeen.

"Leafeon, go!" I bring out my new Pokémon. "When did you get that?!" Misty yells across the Gym. "A present from my mom!" I yell back. "Goldeen use-" Misty starts but I cut her off. "Leafeon use Leaf Tornado!" And just like that Goldeen was soaring in the air and fainted just as quick as the attack came...I was even more surprised than Misty!

"Goldeen is unable to battle, therefore the winner is Terra and Leafeon!" Lily says. "Nice battle Misty!" I say. "YOU TOO!" She yells back. I hug Leafeon. "Congratulation on your first battle! You did it!" I pat Leafeon's head. I give her some Oran Berry's as a reward and now focus on Misty and Ash's battle.

"Next up is Ash vs Misty! One Pokémon each!" I referee this time. "Go Starmie!" Misty tells as she gets her Pokémon out. "Alright Pikachu it's your turn!" "Pikachu use thunder shock!" Ash tells Pikachu. "Starmie use spin attack." Star mine starts lying around the Gym like a Frisbee.

Just before any attack or damage could be set on either Pokémon something comes crashing into the Gym, creating a loud BOOM! And a puff of smoke to stop the battle.

"Prepare for Trouble  
Make it double  
To protect the world from devistation  
To unit all people within our nation  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
Jessie  
James  
Team Rocket, blast of at the speed of light  
Surrender now or prepare to fight  
Moewth, that's right...

"Are you done yet?" I ask. "With our machine, water Pokémon have the advantage, but if we steal the water away, then have the Pokémon for the taking". Team Rocket uses the machine, the one that was stolen the other day!

"Hey! You guys are the one's who stole that machine the other day from the store!" Ash yells.

"Hey! Get your own water!" Lily yells.

"Watch me give it back" Meowth says.

Meowth switches the settings on a lever and water from the pool is being spit right at us. Soon we're the one's who need help.

"Ash we got to protect the Pokémon!" Misty says.

After we get spit out, Team Rocket sucks the Pokémon away as planned, and suck in one of Lily's Pokémon, Seel, Pichu, Leafeon and Pikachu.

"Ash, water conducts electricity! Pichu use thunderbolt now!"

"You too Pikachu!" Ash says.

**'Pika-chuuuuuuuuu!' 'Pichuuuuuuu!'**

"Now I know how it feels to be all washed out". James says.

"Team Rockets blasting off again!"

The only problem left was that the machine was still operating and sucking in Seel, Pichu, Leafeon and Pikachu. "You guys!" I yell out. Since Ash was the closest one to the machine, he ran up to it and pulled the lever down so that the water was being returned back.

Pikachu ended up being caught by Lily when he was in the air for a couple seconds, when Leafeon and Pichu were in the air, I aim their pokéballs at them so they were sent in and away from harm.

"Looks like neither one of us won the match", Ash says to Misty. "I was so gonna beat you, anyway it looks like I'm not getting that badge after all."

"Your getting the badge from us" Lily says. "How come he gets the badge?" Misty says. "Like, he was the one who saved us all" Lily says. "Take it, you deserve it!"

At the entrance of the Gym, Misty talks to her sisters, "You better continue you journey to become a Pokémon trainer, you might as well be good at something", Lily says. "Hmph" Misty says. "Chill out, we were just kidding, you know we love you".

Up ahead we see Brock in the distance."Hey guys! How did it go?" We show Brock our badges and he smiles. "Cool lets go!" Brock says. "Right" Ash says. "Your not leaving without me!" Misty says. I laugh at all of them wanting to leave the city.

"Your not gonna be a sore loser are you", Misty and Ash start having a conversation. "What do you mean loser I almost beat you in there!" Misty replies. "No way, I was gonna beat you in the end!" Ash replies.

I have a weird taste in family and friends...


	7. Chapter 6: Electric Shock Showdown

After Ash and Terra earn their second badge from the Cerulean Gym, they've encountered a lot of new friends along the way...why don't you let Terra explain...and let's hope she and Ash could earn their thunder badge!

It's been two weeks since we've left Cerulean City. Me, Ash, Misty and Brock have met new friends along the way, like Ash's new Bulbasaur he got from Melanie, who we learned is a breeder and takes care of Pokémon in a forest. Ash's new Charmander, who we found used to follow a hothead kid named Damian and poor Charmander was abandoned. Lastly, Ash's new Squirtle, who used to be apart of the 'Squirtle Squad', they used to steal things, but they ended up being firefighters in a small town and the leader of the Squad ended up being Ash's Pokémon.

I decided I wanted to learn about Leafeon today. Appearently, I didn't know that the only way for an Eevee to evolve into a Leafeon is through a leaf stone...who knew?

We keep walking down the road to the point where all four of us, especially Pikachu, were about to pass out, all except Leafeon who had used the move photosynthesis to regenerate herself along the way. Then we see it, the Vermillian City Sign. "Yay! We finally made it! I actually thought I was going to end up dying back there." I say.

"I can't wait to take a bubble bath!" -Misty  
"I can't wait to hit the laundromat!" -Brock (lol)  
"I can't wait to eat then sleep on a real bed" -Moi  
"I'm going to find the Vermillian City Gym! Right now " Ash concludes.

"Wait a minute Ash!" I grab his collar to hold him back and point to Pikachu. "It must be hungry" Misty says. "We haven't eatin' any decent food for 3 days. Other than that it was Terra's Oran Berry's that she found..." Brock says.

"Is that it Pikachu? Are you hungry?" Ash asks. **'(Pik-a) Yes, please...' **Just then, Ash's stomach growls so loud that it made me flinch. Ash starts blushing of embarrassment as we all just stare at him...

"Ha ha...I guess we're all a little hungry." Ash says quietly.

*At the Pokémon center* Ash hands a nurse (that looked a lot like Nurse Joy in Cerulean city?) Pikachu and his Pokéballs while I do the same. "I think he's hungry" Ash says. "Don't worry, we'll take care of both your pokémon." The nurse says while we just stare at her.

"Oh, I know. I must look familiar to the other Nurse Joy's. Those are my cousins! I like to think I'm prettier though! Don't you think?" Nurse Joy says. "Sure" Brock replies with a flirty smile.

All of a sudden BOOM! The entrance doors of the Pokémon Center are swung open. "Hurry!" A boy and a medical Chansey run in with a Ratitat on a stroller. "You'll be okay Ratitat! Hurry!" They then rush to the critical care unit part of the Pokémon Center.

"I wonder what happened?" I ask. Nurse Joy looks up at what she's doing and says, "Oh! That's the 15th one this month!" We all look up at her for her to continue...

*Critical Care Unit Room in Pokémon Center*  
As soon as we walk in we see rows of beds filled with Pokémon. "All these Pokémon where challengers and tried to beat Vermillian City's Gym Leader, Lt. Surge. And that's how they ended up here" Nurse Joy concludes.

"Wow, he must be a great trainer..." We exit the room and collect our Pokémon and Leafeon climbs up on my shoulder.

I decide to take all my Pokémon and tell them my plan, we then huddle to a corner of the lobby.

"Okay guys, this is it! I know this one's gonna be tough...but I'm not losing faith in you guys. We've gone through 2 successful Gym badges, let's make it a 3rd. I choose Pichu for this one" Pichu sparks in reply. "As Leafeon as a back-up if we're allowed to use 2 Pokémon each. I believe in you guys, let's do this!"

"Why can't you be more like Terra, Ash?!" Misty whisper-yells, even though I can hear it from where I'm standing I blush in response. "Okay guys, we're ready!" I say towards Ash's direction.

I walk into the Gym confidently with my Pichu by my side with Ash and the others walking by my side. As we step into the Gym, it's totally dark, the only thing I could pick up was two shadowy figures of a man and a woman.

"Hello? We're here to challenge Lt. Surge and earn our Thunder Badges" I yell to them. The man turns around and whispers in the shadows, "Hey boss! More victims for the Pokémon Center!".

A talk shadowy figure looms over me and Ash...as it steps closer I notice that it's indeed , cause it says it on his suit. He was so tall, if he was wearing a sweater I actually might have mistaken him as 'a skyscraper in a hoodie'.

He welcomes me to the Gym...only me...and all of a sudden hugs me. "Oh! My next challenger is a cute one. Don't expect me to go easy on you though!" I smile up at him.

"Hey! I wanna battle you too!" Ash says out of nowhere. then looks at Ash first, then at Pikachu. He starts laughing and welcomes Ash by saying "Okay baby! Looks like you brought a baby Pokémon along with you". I was going to ask what was so funny before but Lt. Surge shows off his Raichu, which is the evolved form of Pikachu

"hey what's up with that! I got Pichu! The pre-evolved form of Pikachu, which in fact, I'm going to us her for the battle!"

states his opinion that Pokémon are useful only in their evolved form. I start getting a little upset since it doesn't seem fair that you force a Pokémon to evolve...but don't let it get to me too much.

Pikachu tried not to lets his anger out, his cheeks start to spark and he has this confident look on his face.

Ash says he wants to go first and that he does. He obviously chooses Pikachu, but ends up losing drastically when Pikachu didn't even leave a mark on Raichu. starts laughing like Ash's challenge was nothing.

That killed me and I started getting an adrenalin rush. "Ash, we should get Pikachu to the Pokémon center quick!" Misty says. "Go! I'll be fine!" Brock ends up staying behind to watch me battle. If thinks he can beat Pikachu that easily, watch him lose to Pichu! Then it was my turn...

"Go Pichu!" I yell. I just look at and wait to start laughing...when he does I give him my death glare and he stops. The man from earlier is the referee and says, "The match will now begin, Only one Pokémon can be used! Start!"

"Pichu use agility!" Pichu starts running around Raichu before I can even blink. "Now use double team!" I tell Pichu. "Smart strategy, just like last time..." Brock says. I only smirk as I hear this. Then there are 10 Pichu images surrounding Raichu. This time orders Raichu to "Use thunderbolt!" Raichu does but it ends up hitting the wrong Pichu image. "Now give it all you've got! Use Thunder Punch!" I order the final strike and Raichu falls to the ground, not even struggling or trying to get up. "You did it Pichu!" I pick her up and hug her. All right! Surge just looks at Pichu in shock.

I walk to Raichu and give it some Oran Berry's and apologize for the powerful attack Pichu used on him.

walks up to me and congratulates me, all I tell him was that it wasn't all me...it was Pichu.

"As proof of winning in this very Gym, I present to you the Thunder Badge!" Surge happily gives me the badge.

"I have a feeling that baby's going to be back" I joke around."Keep that badge warm for him! I'll see you later!" I wave to and head to the Pokémon center to see Ash and everyone else surrounding Pikachu.

The next thing I know is Pikachu's givin' the choice to evolve using a thunderstone, or stay the same. "It's your choice Pikachu." Without a doubt Pikachu throws away the thunderstone to the floor and says** '(Pikachu, Pi! Pika! Pi) Why would you even consider me changing. I want to stay who I am and not change for this one event! I want to beat and compete in the world in this form!' **Pikachu replies upset at first.

A little while later Pikachu is ready to return back to the Gym and defend himself. Ash was hesitant at first but agreed to the choice. Pikachu ends up winning the battle after using some tips that were givin' from Brock and me.

After Terra and Ash win their 3rd badges in Vermillian City, they get back on the road and head to the next city. Could they be able to defeat the next Gym Leader...or will they end up down in the rust...


	8. Chapter 7: Widow's Peak (Extra!)

*In this chapter/Episode, the town will not be called Maidens Peak but will be changed to Widow's Peak. Read and find out why!*

In a small town, one particular figure stands out on a cliff...or is it a figure? No...it's a person, make it two!...made of stone. A shadow appears over the lady made of stone, then the man...the lady calls out during the night, "I'm waiting for you my love, come back to me..." While the man's shadow says, "stay with me...why did you leave me?..." The lady's voice then gets deeper as she talks. The man's voice sounds like many people are talking at the same time. "I'm waiting for you! Come back to me! Mwahahaha!" The spirits then turns into what looks like dark spirits, maybe even two Pokémon...

Terra, Ash, Misty and Brock have been relaxing on a cruise ship that has been heading to a small island/town called "Porta Vista". While they reach there, well, let's just say some surprises are in store for them...

Throughout the past 3 days, I've been having dreams about a guy my age. He was basically my dream guy you can say...I haven't told anyone and don't plan on even telling Misty. I always think about him in my spare time and I wish he was real but I doesn't work like that...I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting day. The wind all of a sudden jumps become stronger an blows my hair to my face which wakes me up from my small daydream.

I then look up ahead in the distance I see what looked like an island and told Misty. "Hey Misty! Check this out!" I say as I point to the piece of land I saw.

"Ash Brock look! We're almost there!" Misty says.

"Another summer wasted...no bikini's with girls wearing them..." Brock cries. I smack Brock upside the head. "Really?"

To be honest I actually agreed with Brock...I thought so far throughout the journey by now I would have become closer to Ash. We don't even hang out as much anymore...I just want to feel wanted...By another guy...

"Great! That must be Widow's Peak!" Ash says. Since today we are relaxing, I decided to let my Pokémon rest today so they're all in the Pokéballs.

As we step out of the boat we are in and while we walk in the docks an announcer says. "Welcome to Porta Vista. We would like to welcome you to this summer's annual festival down by Widow's Peak, today will be the opening, but get ready for the excitement tomorrow!"

"Cool! A festival!" Me and Ash say in unison. "That sounds like fun!" Misty says. "Let's check it out!"

"You guys go ahead...I'll just ride the Ferris wheel all by myself..." Brock say all glummy. "I'll go with Brock you guys..." I say.

Me and Brock then feel the wind turning our heads to one of the docks...there guy my age and a woman about Brock's age , stand with their hairs blowing back. All me and Brock did was stare at them and if our jaws were able to touch the floor they would have...he's the guy in my dream, my dream guy, and so perfect...

Teito-Klein-teito-klein-07-gho

"Hey guys? What's up with your faces?" Ash says all innocent.

"Nothing!" Me and Brock say a little to quickly. I turn to Misty and see she has a look on her face that tells me that she doesn't believe me or Brock.

I just shrug of the look and turn back to the dock to look at his face one more time...but he or the girl wasn't there.

Pikachu starts tugging at my sneaker lace's but I don't pay any attention...and I couldn't hear what Pikachu was actually saying this time.

It was like my necklace powers for some reason shut off...but I don't care I just stare at the spot where the guy was before.

"Wow..." Me and Brock say. "Aww c'mon guys! Let's go to the festival!" Ash says enthusiastically.

Before me and Brock could say something Ash shoves Brock and Misty shoves me foward towards the preparing festival lines.

We see people all dressed up in costumes, woman's dancing and we see many stands that hold sweets...but that didn't even cheer me or Brock out of our gloomy daydreaming moods.

"He/She was the most handsome/prettiest guy/girl I've ever seen..." Me and Brock say depressed, I explain the guy parts while Brock says all the girl parts.

Ash and Misty stop in their tracks, stare at us and say, "Huh?".

"Excuse me there!" I hear two voices yell behind us. "Are you the-" me and Brock say while turning around, only to see an old man and lady...they weren't the best looking either!

We both scream and say "Your not that handsome/beautiful-" "Who's not handsome/beautiful?" The old man and lady say.

"I-umm..." Me and Brock say. The old man and woman say at the same time,

"Beware! Not even an old beauty/handsome fella like me, but a nice looking woman/man, will meet a cruel fate!" What does that even mean? More importantly...

"That guy and girl on the rock! We have to see them again!" I say this time.

"They must be talking about us! But I've never heard Brock or another girl like Terra say something to us like that before!" Ash and Misty say all happily.

"I was talking about an elegant young man/woman, not some scrummy blabber mouth like you both!" They elderly man and woman reply.

Ash and Misty start getting upset and say, "Scrawnny! That's it were getting out here! I didn't come to hear your insults!" Ash grabs Brock's collar and Misty grabs mine as we're being dragged away.

"The cruelest fate...would be to never see them again, right Brock?" I whisper. Brock nods in agreement.

We all end up at some old shrine (house) where many people are gathered around and a man is speaking...

"Welcome! To celebrate the sunmer's end festival, we will now display the 2 greatest treasures this town has ever seen, one of the Maiden and one of the widow! For 2,000 years these paintings have been hung over it's original owner's shrine: Each year these 2 paintings are revealed to public during this festival! As I unveil these two paintings please gaze with reference..."

I grab Ash's hand and put slight pressure on it. From the corner of my left eye, I see Ash turn his head and looks at me with a questioning look...but I was staring straight ahead...

The man takes the cloaks of both paintings...I'm sure everyone was staring at aw, but I wasn't paying attention to them anymore. The only thing that I was focusing on was the picture of the widower, the guy of my dreams and the one I saw by the dock earlier today. "It's her..."Brock says. "It's him..." I then say. While I'm still looking at the painting I squeeze Ash's hand harder, this causes Ash to look at me, then where I was looking. I guess Ash might have heard me when I said the guy in the picture was 'him'.

This time Ash responds by his face turning red and frustrated and squeezing my hand really hard to the point where I could almost hear my bones crack. I whimper to Ash and say "A-Ash your h-hurting me. Let g-go!". Everyone soon gazes in our direction and he immediately lets go.

I hug my arm to my side and give him a disappointing look. "What's the matter with you?!" I practically tell at him. "I-I u-umm..." He starts saying but I cut him off. "You know what forget it!" I grab Brock by the collar and say "Let's go!" He nods knowing what I was feeling...pain, hurt, shocked, disappointed and scared. Me and Brock make a dash out of the crowd before I can even hear a word out of anybody's mouth. Why did you do it Ash?

Ash's P.O.V (Finally!)

Terra and Brock dash out of sight before I can even respond to her. "What did you do?!" Misty starts yelling at me. "I-I lost control..." I start saying but I'm cut of by Misty saying, "Heck yeah! You messed up big time! You know you got to make it up and she's not gonna be easy after you practically BROKE HER HAND!" Misty starts screaming now. "LISTEN! Okay, ever since she mentioned 'him', It's been...different." Misty's face changes drastically into a smirk.

"You mean jealousy?" She whispers to me. "What?! N-no...yes! Okay fine! I'll tell you everything, just can we get out of here first?!" I say. Me and Misty walk around and find a place in the fair where it's not crowded. I tell her of how I started to feel different about Terra...

I want to die when she's hurt, when Team Rocket captures her like every time.

"I know what's wrong with you! Oh, we better go, you better start apologizing..." Misty says. I was actually surprised she didn't yell or hit me after I told her...let's just hope Terra and Brock are handling everything fine...

Terra's P.O.V

Me and Brock have talked about what Ash did and put the topic aside. Right now we're trying to find our 'soul mates'. We eventually walk back to the Maiden's shrine only to find nobody there but the man who unveiled the paintings.

"I wonder what happened to the Maiden and the Widow?" I ask Brock. At those words the man walks up to us and tells us the story of the Maiden first...

"2,000 years ago a woman was in love with a brave, handsome young man. But he sailed away to fight in a war. When we was leaving, sailing away in the distance she said these words, 'I'll wait for you forever! Come back to me! Farewell!' And she did wait for a very long time, hoping to see his ship on the horizon. But her true love never returned to that place again. Still she waited and waited...never leaving that spot. Until  
finally her body turned to stone. Just like above the cliff she stood." He finishes. "Ahh now for the Widow!"

"20 years after where the Maiden stood, there was a young man (around your age, miss) with his wife. Yes, I know what your thinking isn't he too young...Appearently their parents thought so too. But they we're so in love they sought to be with each other forever. The boy too went to war, when he left he said, "I'll come back to you...I promise". But unfortunately never got to keep that promise. After coming from the wars, the only thing left of his property was a burned house and the stench of death. Mourning for the lose of his wife, he stood upon the cliff where the Maiden was...at that time the Maiden was still standing, waiting. He told her his story and his wife. There both the Maiden and the Widow stood tall, waiting for new beginnings...both turned to stone."

"Wow, you must tell us! Where is this rock?!" We both tell at the man. "It's not that far from this shrine. Just go back to the docks, look past the boats and you'll see the cliff!" The man says.

Right away me and Brock are running to the cliff where the two stone statues stood proud and tall against the sunset.

"So that's the Widow's/Maiden's rock. It's the most beautiful rock I've ever seen" we say at the same time. "If only he/she would make me his/hers...". We stay there all night...forgetting about the world, although the man did visit us a couple times, me and Brock were out of this world...we just stare at the statues full of...

Misty's P.O.V (for the first time!)

Me and Ash have been wandering around the whole festival, looking and asking if anyone has seen Terra or Brock. So far, it's a no show...not one person or Pokémon knew.

We eventually give up for a while and check out at a local Pokémon Center. We rest for about an hour and start to head out when (another) Nurse Joy stops us and says, "It's way past your bed time you two! Go back up to your rooms" Before we can protest the door of the Pokémon center are locked and the whole center is covered and locked up.

We give up an head back to our room...we plan on getting up as soon as the door's open at 6:00 a.m tomorrow morning and go continue searching for Terra and Brock. I knew Ash had something for Terra! I can't believe how stupid and innocent they both are!

Terra's POV

It's around 12:00 a.m and we are still there, still looking at the statues. So far the only thing we noticed different was the sky now had black clouds. I finally say something out of all the hours that we've been here, "2,000 years..."

Just then a strong wind blows, coming from behind us. "Huh?" Brock says. We turn around to see what looked like 2 spirits. "It's you!" Me and Brock say at the same time. I zoon out Brock and the Maiden and focus on the widow...my dream guy. He kneels down in front of me, looking into my eyes, like his are piercing into my soul."I've been waiting for you", he says. I get lost in those curious, big green eyes. He is dressed in what used to look like some sort of suit. I get lifted into the air somehow and taken to the shrine right next to the cliff.

I get dragged inside, so is Brock and the door shuts. From there I don't remember what happens, all I see is darkness surrounding me...then the world is dark.

Misty's P.O.V

When it's 6 in the morning and the door's open, me and Ash are out of the Pokémon center in search of Terra and Brock. We had left Pikachu with Nurse Joy and since we had already eaten we start wandering again...

It's around 6:00 p.m now and right now and close to sundown...we're beginning to think they were kidnapped. Our last thought is to retrace our steps. Right now we are heading to the shrine where we were yesterday.

We see the man and ask if he has seen Terra and Brock. "Please sir, your our last hope! We can't find them anywhere else."

"Ah yes! Those two! The went to the cliff where the two statues of the Maiden and Widow stand!" He replies. After getting directions we rush to that spot only to find them not there.

"Terra! Brock! Anyone?!" Me and Ash yell continuously for 30 minutes and now it's dark. We begin to lose hope when all of a sudden we here moaning coming from inside what looked like another shrine where we are. We open the doors to see...

Terra's P.O.V

Light starts pouring into the room and we see...Two people. A boy and girl around my age. I stand with my 'love', Tony, while Brock stands with 'Melanie' (the Maiden).

"Tony? Who are they? Are we supposed to now them?" I ask curiously. "W-What do you mean? It's me Ash! Your best friend. And t-this is Misty, your...sister!" The boy, Ash says.

Ash...all of a sudden I remember. I remember him crushing my hand! Pff, what a best friend, he is cute though. Nothing compared to Tony though! "Get away you jerk! You crushed my hand the other day! Tony! Melanie! Brock! Get them out!" I yell.

The girl, Misty than says "Terra! What are you doing?! Don't you remember anything else?! Like...", she is then cut off by Tony speaking.

"Your the one who did this to my beloved! C'mon Brock! Help me on this one!". Brock grabs Misty's hands while Tony tackles Ash to the floor.

"Brock?! What the heck?! Let me go! Wake up you guys! This isn't you!" Misty screams.

At that moment the sun goes down all the way and my necklace, the one tony said he 'gave' me, starts glowing and something takes over me. I am then lifted into the air.

"It's over humans! You will not take away our loved one's again! Me and Tony will be forever chained and there's nothing you can do about it!" 2 blades appear out of nowhere, one goes to me and the other Ash. "It's over! You will not interfere!" The next thing I knew I was fighting Ash to what seemed like death.

"Terra! Wake up please! Remember all the good times we had!" Ash says. It then starts raining, my bad. Wrong word, POURING! I'm all soaked! "Stop messing with my head!" I yell.

I manage to trip on a rock. Ash stands above me, him tightening his hold on the blade. "TONY, MELANIE HELP! SOMEBODY!" Misty was still in Brock's hold...Melanie and Tony just stared at me, not even moving! "Just end me..." I say not even looking up at Ash.

He drops the blade and leans down to me. "Remember all the times we had, you met me when you were 5, you just moved in. I remember you had that bright smile that made me even blush...I still do the same, you know why? Because everything you do changes everyone's move...you moved me."

Ash leans in towards my face as my memories stop rushing back to me...I remember everything!

"What have you done?!" Tony and Melanie yell. Just as everything rushes back to me I don't even notice the foreign soft touch of lips on my own pair of lips. I come back to reality to see Ash...kissing me?! I'm in shock and a couple seconds later return the kiss. All this time...I thought I was forgotten. As we break apart, I whisper in Ash's ear, "I forgive you..."

Brock and I end up collapsing on the floor...then the world is dark...again!

Ash's P.O.V

I finally had the courage to do what I wanted to do all these years I've been with Terra. I pick her up and put her and Brock into the shack. I tell Misty to take care of them and went back to business on Tony and Melanie.

"It's over! I know you two are obviously spirits..." When I said that they start to twitch uncontrollably and turn into what looked like...POKÉMON?! What is going on? I use 'Dexter', my Pokédex and see that they're Gastly! Before I could even use my Pokémon I attack the sun comes up and the dark clouds disperse. As the two Gastly Pokémon see the sunrise, they had told me, "We cannot stay for the morning light, the festival is over. Until next year..." And with that they vanish and disappear.

I walk back to the cabin and start to feel drowsy all of a sudden. I walk in to see Misty on the floor along with Terra and Brock. I just fall to the ground with the rest of them and fall asleep.

Terra's P.O.V

I wake up at the same time everyone else does. We take in our surroundings, what are we doing in here? Where are we? We're all confused but then get an image in our heads saying that the man back from the festival let us stay here. We head back to the Pokémon Center and get our belongings along with Pikachu, who claimed we left him there? I still couldn't understand what he was saying since my powers were still iffy here on this island. We head back to the ship we were in hope to get back on track with mine and Ash's Gym Badges.

Until Next Year...

*Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long! There was a lot of details as it took me a lot longer to finish then I thought. Anyway...if you guys were confused about the ending I'll give you notes:  
-Nobody remembered what happened that night...the only thing they remember was the festival and everything after seeing the painting was a blur...they didn't remember that part.  
-Both Gastly's made Ash, Brock, Misty and Terra forget about them, and seeing Troy and Melanie. Terra forget's about her dreams of Troy and Brock forgets about his loneliness.  
-But most importantly...nobody remembers the kiss!


	9. Chapter 8: Bye Bye Butterfree (Extra)

As Ash and Terra, along with their friends Brock, Misty and Pikachu, try to reach Saffron City, where they can earn their 4th Gym Badges. Their journey lies across the horizon...literally!

Today I decided to have Flareon by my side! It's been a while...but I'm glad she had the time to rest off! All of us (Pikachu and Flareon included) reach some sort of cliff that's in our path...

"Wow! Look at those rocks!" Ash says while looking down from the cliff. The waves crash into the rocks with a tremendous force. "Uh, how are we gonna get across?" I say. We look down...

"That's a long drop...Once you fall the ball games over." Misty says. We look around and see a ridge made of rocks leading towards some place. "Hey Brock? What does the map say?" I ask.

"Hmm, it says this ridge leads towards Saffron City." He replies. "And to our next challenge at the Saffron Gym." Ash says hinting towards me and him. We look at the ridge but something above towards the sky starts gleaming...is that a..."wow! Look at all the Butterfree!" Misty says.

"The Butterfree are starting their season of love!" Brock says. "Aww!" Misty and I say. "Oh brother!" Ash says.** '(Pika...) what are we going to do with you Ash'** Pikachu says while face palming himself. I giggle slightly.

"The season of love is when Butterfree's did thee mate and have eggs across the sea. It's new beginnings for them" Brock says.

"Across the sea?" Ash asks. "You mean my Butterfree could go too?".

"If you don't let it cross the sea, it will never have baby's", Brock answers. "Baby's?!" Me and Ash say.

And with that we search for someway to get closer to the Butterfree. "Hey what are we going-" I stop in the middle of my sentence and see a hot air balloon in the middle of nowhere with a sign that says 'rent'. As we climb on with reference Misty says, "I'm surprised their was a hot air balloon to rent out here". "I know right", I answer back. "We'll probably see other balloons once we're up in the air" Brock says.

Once we're up in the air we see a beautiful view of the ocean. But that wasn't the only thing that surprised me...I was extremely, scared of heights and being up in the air didn't help as much.

I guess Ash forgot...anyway I start clinging on the rails of the hot air balloon holding on tight and trying to breathe at a normal pace. "W-What a view you guys", I say in an unsteady voice.

I wasn't even looking at the view unlike the rest of them. Flareon puts her self on my hand, leaning towards me while I try not to whimper out loud...I sound like a freakin' 5 year old don't I?

My voice, apparently, only attracted attention to myself rather than avoiding attention. "Hey Terra? What's up?" Misty says. "N-Nothing you guys, *fake smile*, everything's great."

I look around quickly trying to change the subject, when I see a whole flock of Butterfree in front of us.

"Hey guys! Look at all the Butterfree!" I say. They still didn't seem convinced. I finally gave up and decided to tell them, but before I could Ash whispers in my ear.

"Is it the heights?" He breathes towards my neck. I shiver slightly and nod hesitantly.

"Terra...has a fear of heights. She's been afraid ever since she was little. Me and Terra one day wanted to try an ride a Fearow, a type of bird Pokémon. We were kids and didn't know any better. We were riding together and the Fearow flipped out. It knocked me down, then started to fly away with Terra. I chased after it, and saw Terra was slipping off the bird. I luckily caught her, but if I didn't..." Ash said but never finished, because we all knew the answer to that.

I had tears the we're begging to come out but I held it in. "Y-you guys, we came for Butterfree remember."

And with that I turned around and ignored everyone else, just focusing on the flock of Butterfree. I heard them sigh in the background...

"Terra..." I hear Ash say. I just ignored him and started playing with my fingers. I look up to see the Butterfree having a partner next to them.

I decided to change the mood and said, "Hey! Look! All the Butterfree are pairing up into couples!" It's a start. This time a real smile appears in my face.

"Yeah..."Ash says. "Okay Ash! It's time!" I squeal jumping up and down. This seems to lift everyone's spirits a little bit. I hold on to the railing and watch Ash release Butterfree. "Go out there and find your mate!" Ash says.

"Good Luck Butterfree!" I say while leaning on to Ash's shoulder. He wraps his right arm around me and I lean into him. Why does it feel different? I feel...more safe? Stupid hormones...

Misty, Brock, Ash and me all look at Butterfree to see him wandering around. "Huh? It's just skipping past some Butterfree" Ash says. "Maybe none of the Butterfree is its type?" I ask. We then turn around and see more balloons hovering in the air like we are.

"Look at all the hot air balloons!" Misty asks. "They must be Butterfree trainers! They come at this time every year their Butterfree!" Brock says.

"Since when did you get all smart Brock?" I tease him. He puts on a sort of Poker Face.

Just then, in a hot air balloon next to us we see a really pretty girl...uh oh. She releases her Butterfree and then *facepalms* Brock's face grows to become a bright red. Basically every girl Brock meets he falls in love with her, he calls it 'love at first sight', I wonder...

Butterfree comes back to us with no luck on a mate. Brock tries to persuade Butterfree to pick the pretty girl's Butterfree, but gets smacked in the head by me. "STOP INTERFERING WITH POKÉMON AFFAIRS!" Misty scream in his ear. I giggle in Ash's chest.

"If Butterfree doesn't find a mate, then it won't ever have babies" Ash says. "Go ahead then Butterfree. Get out there, the perfect mate has got to be out there somewhere!" Misty says.

I squeeze Ash's arm and look out into the distance. I hear Brock whisper to Misty, "I swear those two would be perfect for each other..." I look up to Ash and he looks down at me and we separate, just when we did, I felt a cold feeling, like I needed Ash there with me.

After watching Butterfree mingle some more, we see a pink Butterfree and Ash's Butterfree falling in love with hearts all over its eyes.

"It looks like Butterfree found someone it likes" I say. "Yeah, love at first sight." Brock says. I hear Ash say something to himself, What did he say? I ask myself. I shrug and go back to looking at Butterfree.

We all see Butterfree dance for some reason...okay then...oh! I remember what it's called! Aw!

"Why is Butterfree acting kinda weird?" Ash asks.

"That's Butterfree's courtship dance, it's his way of saying 'I want to be your Butterfree." Brock says. How does he know this?

"That's so romantic..." I whisper in Misty's ear. "If it's successful, the other Butterfree does it's too."

The Pink Butterfree just looks the opposite way of Butterfree, while Ash's Butterfree still does its dance. I guess the Pink Butterfree got annoyed because her next move...well...

The pink Butterfree then SLAPS Ash's Butterfree, sending me, Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Flareon into shock.

Butterfree then holds in its tears and starts flying towards the forest area that is right below us now.

"BUTTERFREE!" I yell down. My necklace starts glowing into a REALLY DARK BLUE color and my whole body starts glowing. I felt dizzy all of a sudden and my hand landed on the knob of the hot air balloons door.

I slip and fall down towards the tree's down below. Ash notices and tries to reach for my arm.

"Ash..." I look up and see that my hand didn't reach Ash's on time. Then I started screaming and closing my eyes and falling and...glowing!

My body starts shifting form and I finally open my eye's to see that I'm, HOVERING IN THE AIR!?

I look towards Ash and everybody else to see shock written all over their faces.

I was going to back them when I remembered Butterfree...I looked to see that I did in fact change form and that I was a BUTTERFREE! A Pokémon, me!

I go up to the others and talk to Flareon and Pikachu in, well...the way a Pokémon talks to another Pokémon I guess. I tell them to tell Ash and everyone else that I'm going to look for Butterfree and to catch up with me and Butterfree.

I fly away towards the forest to look for Butterfree. I eventually find him using my new Pokémon hearing ability's, he was behind some tree. I hear voices near us...

"That must be everyone! Hey you guys! Oh wait, I'm still in Butterfree form...but why did I change?"

**'Young one, you have just discovered another ability of the necklace. When a Pokémon's emotions are very strong, whether hurt or sad like those kind of emotions, you will change form. This allows you to communicate with the other Pokémon and your task is to try to help it in its situation. Of course it can be controlled after this task is done, and you can use it anytime. This is just to inform you of what kind of person you'll be towards Pokémon.' **A person...or Pokémon says in my head.

This will lead me on to becoming the best Pokémon Master ever! I think to myself. Wait this isn't about me right now it's about Butterfree!

"Hey look! It's Butterfree...and Terra? Wow I'm never going to get use to that new power!" Ash says.

"Which one is Butterfree?" Misty asks. Pikachu and Flareon go near me then talk to me to see if I'm Butterfree.** '(Wree, Wree, Wree) Hey you guys, nope I'm Terra! Man I love talking like a Pokémon!'** Pikachu and Flareon laugh at this and Pikachu tries to tell Ash that I'm Terra...after a little sharades (sp?) of course. I then notice that my hat is behind me and I pick it up and put it on.

After the little conversation of who is who we focus on Butterfree. Me, Pikachu and Flareon try to convince Butterfree to cheer up but unfortunately it wasn't working so well...

'Hey Butterfree, don't put yourself down. I know it's probably hard but just listen to us for a moment please. We are trying to help you!' I say.

"It was rejected by someone it loved. I can write a book that shows all the secrets of love and truth!" Brock says.

"I guess that would be your autobiography" I say in English while I'm still in Pokémon form. "Hey! I can speak English again! Phew...that was getting kinda annoying that you guys couldn't understand me before...no offense to you Butterfree."

"Do you think we can ask Dexter how to make the Pink Butterfree fall in love with me Butterfree?" Ash asks while holding Dexter. "Ash, Dexter's never been in love." I say in English. It's true though...I think...

"I just don't understand, my Butterfree's great! Why would any other Pokémon reject it?" Ash asks while looking down to Butterfree. I guess the trainer's just as passionate as the Pokémon...

"Hey I have an idea! Maybe you just have to show off you strength! Show how powerful your tackle is or you can use your stun spore!" I say. "That's right Butterfree! You got to be assertive! Love is all about tackling your opponents first! Trust me that's the best way to win" Misty says. I wasn't sure about the second part but okay.

"You mean it?" Brock asks. "Sure do, that's love!" Misty says. Brock starts pulling his hair and says, "I wish I'd known that sooner!"

'**(We're, Wree) Let's give it another try!**' I say in Butterfree's language. "I have no idea what you just said Terra, but a new look might help!" Brock says. Brock puts on a yellow scarf around Butterfree's neck.

We slowly ascend into the air on the hot air balloon, well Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Flareon did. I was still in Pokémon form and was hovering in the air.

"Okay here's the plan. You go out their and be confident while me and Ash tell you what attacks to use. I'll be right next to you okay?" I tell Butterfree. He agrees on the plan and me and him go out their trying to find the pink Butterfree.

Ash then calls towards us and points to the Pink Butterfree. Me and Butterfree go our separate ways, him going to try again and me a little far from him but close enough to hear and help him.

"Okay Butterfree use your tackle attack" I say in English. He does so with incredible speed, but I guess he still got no attention from the other Butterfree.

This time Ash yells, "Use your stun spore attack!" Butterfree releases the yellowish powder but it still wasn't enough.

"Shot down again!" I yell frustrated. Using my new hearing ability, I hear some sort of machine behind us, It's a helicopter that has an 'R' symbol on it...not them again, not now!

"Prepare for trouble  
Make it double  
To protect the world from devistation  
To unite-"

"ALRIGHT WE GET IT!" I yell out...when I notice I said it in English in Butterfree form. "What's this? A talking Butterfree! Oh, it must be rare! Let's take it!" Jessie says. "Let's take them all!" James says. Uh oh...I should probably-

"FLY!" Ash yells.

I spread my wings and try to warn the other Butterfree when a huge net comes out of Team Rocket's helicopter. It starts going towards me and the other Butterfree.

Then a small net comes up out of the helicopter and aims towards me. I didn't notice it because I was basically flying for my life until...

Ash says, "TERRA MOVE!"

But it was too late. In the blink of an eye I was caught in a net. So were all the other Butterfree including the Pink Butterfree. Or so I thought all the other Butterfree was takin...Ash's Butterfree wasn't.

He started flying in my direction when I stopped him and said, "She's more important than me! She's your mate I know it! You have to get her and the other Butterfree out first! Please go!"

"Wait a minute, Terra, as in the girl who speaks to Pokémon! We got a real prize today! Now she can transform into any Pokémon? What can't she do?" Meowth says. Saying my name just made everything worse...

I start hearing Ash, Misty and Brock yelling in anger along with Pikachu and Flareon. "Hey stop it! Can't you see their in love?!" Misty yells. "We're in love too little girl with all the little Pokémon!" Jessie replies.

"Hey! Leave Terra out of this!" Ash yells. I look down and get a tingly sensation in my stomach, am I sick or something?

"No can do little boy, she's got something our boss wants, and we intend on giving it to him." Meowth says.

Ash's Butterfree, since it wasn't caught in the massive net, tries to break the net holding all the Butterfree. I wish I could help...but I was obviously occupied at the moment...

Since the attack wasn't working on the net, Ash's Butterfree uses tackle on the helicopters left window near where James was sitting.

"Ha, that pathetic little bug thinks it can stop us?" Jessie scoffs.

Butterfree uses stun spore above the chopter's wings, but apparently it wasn't working out to well...I could tell he was trying his hardest but it wasn't really working...

"Alright! What a catch!" James says. "Now let's hit the sky way!" Meowth commands.

"Thanks to all who gt to see Team Rocket's latest triumph. We hope to see you again next time we steal the show!" Jessie says through a loud speaker above the helicopter. Me and all the other Butterfree are being flown away from Ash and the others.

Before we were out of sight I heard Ash say, "Hey! Come back!" And with that we were gone.

**Ash's P.O.V**

"Terra! Butterfree! After them Brock. Can't we go any faster?" I say to Brock. Flareon starts flipping out while Pikachu tries to calm her down. She left all her Pokéballs and bag here in the hot air balloon...to sum it up she was left with nothing to help her, maybe just Butterfree.

We keep following them until we reach some sort of Rocky land...

"I don't see Team Rocket, Butterfree or Terra anywhere!" Misty says. I'm starting to get worried, did they really just get away with everything this time...

"I have a feeling Butterfree's going to chase Team Rocket until he reaches up to them and the Pink Butterfree...I also have a feeling Ash isn't going to stop looking for Terra until the end of time..." Misty says and smirks. I try to make a remark, but my mouth disagrees with me and closes...am I sick?

After saying Terra and Butterfree's names a couple more times we finally see Butterfree up ahead.

"Butterfree! Where are they? Where's Terra?"

I couldn't understand what Butterfree was saying so Pikachu sorta translated for us. Butterfree was trying to get us to follow him. I hope we make it on time...

**Terra's P.O.V**

"98, meow. 99, Meow. 100 meow Butterfree, if you include the girl. By the way we should get her out of that net and put her somewhere else." Meowth says.

I then feel all weak n' wobbly and I lose balance of my Butterfree form. I start descending towards the ground and I am then transformed back Ito my human form.

"Hey look! She's back to normal! That'll make it easier for us!" Jessie says. "James, grab her and put her in the cage." James grabs me and puts his hand over my mouth, smart move...

He puts me inside and ties my hands to a metal bar in the cage. "Just in case you have any ideas..." He says. He then puts a cloth over my mouth so I couldn't say a word...

I felt...defeated, for once in my life. The cage this time could carry electricity, but that means I can also be shocked.

The cage was being lifted to the roof of the building I was in and I was out of sight...there was no way nobody was going to hear me now...

**Ash's P.O.V**

We break the glass window and try to get in, "Hey! Someone's busting in!" Meowth exclaims.

"Hey! What are you doing to the other Butterfree? And where's Terra?!" I yell out. "Still worrying about your little girlfriend boy, well she's long gone now!"

That...just pushed my buttons...

"BUTTERFREE USE TACKLE ON THE NET!" I yell. "Wow, I've never seen Ash so angry! Remind me never to get on his bad side" Brock says. I only smirk at that and see Misty getting her Pokémon to help...it's been a while.

"Go Starmie! Okay use tackle attack on Team Rocket!"...while the battle was on, none of us noticed Meowth escape...

**Terra's P.O.V**

Above me the ceiling was opening and I could see the sunlight coming from outside. I felt the cage I was in being lifted into the air...oh no...this isn't good!

"Well then, since we have to go to Plan B we might as well put Plan C into action." Someone says behind in front of me. I look up only to see Meowth talking.

He cuts the ropes that are holding me down and drags me to a board that is across from the cage. If you can picture it it's like a Wooden Bridge that ends with...uh oh...someone falling off...

**Ash's P.O.V**

Butterfree tries to break the cage holding all the other Butterfree and success is brought upon him. They are all freed while Brock opens the door. Team Rocket tries to capture some Butterfree again with their hand nets but it fails...

"Alright! We got them out! Now let's-" I start saying. "Hold it twerp, aren't you forgetting someone? *fake gasp* oh no, where's Meowth? Why don't you look up to the sky!" Jessie says.

Jessie presses a button on the remote she was holding and the roof of the building was torn off. All of us look up to see Terra...hanging off the edge of a wooden board?! Their not gonna...

"Let us get away with the Butterfree boy and we'll let your little girlfriend go" James says.

I can't let them get away with the Butterfree...but I also can't let Terra go...

"Times up!" Jessie presses the button. Everything appears in slow motion. The board let's go and snaps and Terra starts falling...while Team Rocket makes there escape. "Go get the Butterfree!" I yell to Misty and Brock.

**Terra's P.O.V**

I start falling from oh lets say about 350 feet in the air! I knew not even Ash could catch me from this height...now it's gonna be my fault the Butterfree get caught. 160 feet left. 130 feet. 100 feet...it will all end soon. All of a sudden at around 50 feet something catches me...in it's arms?!

I look up to see me in a hot air balloon, and me in Ash's arms again! I literally start hugging the life out of him and crying...because I actually thought this time was the end.

Ash starts stroking me hair and tries to calm me down. "Hey, hey it's alright now, your safe." He says.

"But the Butterfree!-" "they're safe...Misty and Brock got them."

"Wanna get up?" Ash says. I didn't answer...because I didn't mind staying like this.

Ash carries me me inside the warehouse and we see Misty and Brock with Butterfree and his mate, the pink Butterfree.

Both Butterfree's do the courtship dance together. I was put on the ground and hugging Ash while he put his arms around my waist.

Now the moment of truth. It's now sunset over the sky, meaning Butterfree has to choose to start his family with his new mate or stay with us.

Before the the sad moment begins Misty had told me what Pikachu had done, he landed on the front view window of the helicopter. He sparked and succeeded in destroying Team Rocket...for today.

"What did Team rocket say to you, Pikachu?" I asked curiously. **"(pi, Pikachu!) It's gonna shock us! And then they kept saying it in a smaller voice every time they said it!"** I laughed at this.

We turn to Butterfree and he planned on leaving and starting a family of his own...

"Well I guess you have to leave us now don't you?" Ash says to Butterfree.

I put my hand on Ash's shoulder for comfort. Butterfree was Ash's first wild Pokémon catch...

"They have to cross the ocean Ash" I say in a small voice.

I lean down towards Butterfree and say, "Your baby's are gonna be beautiful."

"This is a great Butterfree so take good care of him for me" Ash says to the Pink Butterfree.

**'(Wree, Wree) Im gonna miss you!'** I hug Butterfree. "Me too buddy..." I feel tears rushing down my face as I speak. **'(Wreee) Take care of Ash for me!' **Butterfree says. "You can count on me...I guess you better get going then..."

I let Ash say his goodbye's to Butterfree then him and the Pink Butterfree fly off in the distance. Ash tilts his head down towards the ground...he does this everytime he tries not to burst crying.

"GOODBYE OLD FRIEND, I'LL SEE YOU SOON!"

I hug Ash and hold him until it's time to head back into our journey. I guess it's new beginning for Butterfree...now let's go back to Saffron City. It's for the best. Butterfree is with us the whole way!

"oh hey Ash, what if I told you I wasn't afraid of heights anymore..." I smirk and kiss his cheek while running away from him.


	10. Chapter 9: The Psychic Showdown

Terra and her friends roam throughout a creepy forest in search of Saffron City, where Ash and Terra hope to gain their 4th badge. Could they win this time or will it be a harsh downfall...?

In a dark mysterious room, there lies the two beaming red eyes appearing from the shadows..._"So then, time for us to play_..."

After the spontaneous events of...Butterfree and at Widow's Peak we finally have decided to go back on track...although it hasn't been easy, we've done progress...

Notice the word we've...as in we have. We're lost so if that counts as progress, you tell me. I decided I'm hanging out with Glaceon...haven't had time to talk to her and I feel the need to!

"So this is the way to Saffron City huh Misty?! I knew we shouldn't have listened to you, now we'll never get out of here!" Ash says. "As if! Your sense of direction is so bad you can't find yourself in a mirror!" Misty responds. Uh oh.

"Woah guys! Chill. We need to find a way out of here not kill each other first!" I yell out!

All of a sudden a childish laugh, followed by an actual child appears in the shadows of the forest. This is starting to freak me out...

I felt weak all of a sudden, my necklace starts turning into this black color instead of it's regular red and blue shade. Why...?

"Hello, do you live around here?" I ask politely. (She) The child just laughs and goes back into the shadows. "Hey! Wait up! Please don't run away!" I yell.

I run after the little girl, she may know the way out!

"Hey! Wait! We need directions!" I yell out. Up ahead in the distance I see...rocks? Wait a minute!

I'm at the edge of a cliff! My footing slips and I'm sent tumbling down the hill. I scream out of fear...

I throw my Pokéballs and send Leafeon out! "Go Leafeon!" I tell out while I'm still falling. Leafeon uses vine whip just in time...

"Phew." I say out of relief. I look up and see the figures of Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Glaceon appear.

"You okay?!" Ash yells down. "Yeah, I'm fine!" I reply.

I'm hoisted up by Leafeon and return back to the edge of the cliff. "Thanks Leafeon, return."

"That was a close one..." I say. Misty and everyone  
run up to me. "Hey you guys, I'm fine...what happened to the little girl?"

"Seriously Terra? You almost splatted down into the Earth and your worried about the little girl, the question is are you really okay?" Ash says.

**'(Pika pi) What happened?' '(Errr) What did you see?' **Pikachu and Glaceon say to me. "Yeah I'm fine, but I did see something..." I stand on top of a rock that's near bye and see...

"Woah! Look at all the pretty lights! Wait a minute...if they're lights, that means we're at..." I start. "Saffron City" Ash finishes for me. I notice Ash looking at my necklace with a questioning look on his face. I give him a look that say's, 'I'll tell you later' I couldn't really, cause I didn't know myself!

"It's so beautiful!" Misty says. "Sabrina is the Gym Leader at the Saffron Gym, you guys beat her and you both get Marsh badges" Brock speaks. "Yeah! Let's go!" Ash exclaims!

We start pacing towards the entrance until we see the sign. **Saffron City **"Now this is what I call a city!" I say happily.

As soon as we take our first steps, we are interrupted by little explosive sounds going from underneath us. "It looks like an ambush!" I say.

Out of nowhere confetti appears on top of us along with two women with a tan that looked sprayed on.

"Congratulations winners!" One woman says with an oddly familiar voice...

"Winners?" I ask.

"There's something really fishy about this! How come we get a prize just for walking into the city?" Ash says.

"It just so happens that all of you are the one millionth-one millionth and fourth person to visit Saffron City" One lady says.

I look at the lady's earrings...they're big green pearls...that look awfully familiar...

"Oh boy! It looks like our luck is finally changing!" Ash says excitedly. "Yeah..." I mumble trying to remember.

We then follow the lady, with Ash anxious to see the 'prize'...we walk into a HUGE building. I have no idea where we're going but it doesn't seem right.

"Hold on a minute guys!" I yell. "Glaceon, after this is over I'll bring you back outside okay? Glaceon return!" A red flashing light surrounds Glaceon as she nods in reply.** '(Errr) I've got that feeling too...be safe' **she said before going inside her Pokéball. We then continue to walk.

"Follow us to the grand prize room!" The lady with the green earrings says.

I'm walking with Pikachu by my side in the back behind the others. I hear a familiar chuckle coming from the ladies...

NOT THEM! But before I can yell out my warning the lady with green earrings, which I figured out was Jessie, grabs me by the hair and puts a cloth over my mouth...which was drugged.

I yelp in surprise which grabs everyone else's attention, and at that moment, the other 'lady', which is James, grabs Pikachu with rubber gloves. Dang it...

Suddenly my world becomes dark...what's with me in being knocked out a lot?!

**Ash's P.O.V**

I hear a yelp of surprise around me. I turn around quickly wondering if it's our prize...but boy was I way off...

I turn to only see Terra in one lady's grip knocked out with a...cloth of some kind?...around her mouth. Then she's unconsious.

I see another figure standing behind Terra to see Pikachu in the other lady's arms while the lady has rubber gloves around Pikachu's mouth.

"Hey! What are you doing to Terra and Pikachu? They didn't hurt anybody!" I yell frustrated.

I begin to charge at them only to be held back by a hand in my face.

"You want to trip through the warp tile" The lady says.

The next thing I knew I'm flying back dragging along Brock and Misty who are behind me and we all trip through an orange floor tile down beneath us.

We all cry out in protest and shock that later our bodies glow a blinding white color and we get, transported?! We aren't in the same room anymore...that's for sure.

Me, Brock and Misty look around in wonder where we are, and why aren't there any exits?! Not even a window! *facepalms* I am so going to sue the owner of this building...where's our prize?

"If this is the grand prize room then where are all the prizes?" I ask.

"Hey you butt brain! Can't you put two and two together? There is no prize! This is a trap!" Misty smacks me upside my head.

"Bingo! The warp tile is the only way in and out of this room..." A voice says echoing through the room.

"Huh? What are you talkin' about?" I say.

A big tv suddenly gets drawn out coming from the ceiling and lowers down just above my head.

"Welcome to the 'Prepare for Trouble, Make it double' premiere show." I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! Team Rocket!

They start saying there theme song but by the time they're at their second sentence, we just...ignored them. Big surprise there (sarcasm)

Brock brings out a picnic set from his backpack and we just sit there drinking tea, totally not listening to Team Rockets theme song.

"Hey! Why aren't you listening to the show?" Jessie yells in anger.

I smirk at Misty to see she has the same thought as me...

"This show is pretty boring." Misty says  
"It'll get cancelled pretty soon" I respond.

"Quite Twerps! Remember...we got something that'll grab your attention."

We finally look at the monitor to see Terra awake and tied up along with Pikachu. They both have tape around their mouths.

I look into both sets of eyes to see them in fear that they can't do anything...

**Terra's P.O.V**

I literally never felt so hopeless in my life before...not even my necklace is helping me anymore

Throughout all this time it has grown to be an even darker black color...why is that though...

I look down at the ground...lost, upset, and hopeless

When I wake up I see Team Rocket talking with people through a screen, I looked closer to see a girl with orange hair...Misty?! Everyone should be in there then! Phew...

I look right next to me to see Pikachu. Since I was asleep they tied rope around my body, including my legs and arms. But they didn't do my hands.

I picked up Pikachu and put him in my lap...cause I made a promise to someone...*cough* Ash *cough*.

_"If anything ever happens to me, I want you to take in Pikachu and protect him..." _I hear a voice in my mind say coming from a memory.

"Remember...we got something that'll grab your attention..." Jessie says and puts me and Pikachu in front of the screen.

I hug Pikachu and look at Ash with the hopelessness and fear that has been caged inside me.

Meowth jumps behind us and I see Ash's mouth moving but I can't hear anything. A couple seconds later the screen goes blank...leaving Team Rocket to fix it...lol.

"Hey what's going on?" Meowth asks. "Nothing's working!" James replies. "Well you better fix it!" Jessie says to James.

Out of nowhere I hear that same childish laugh appear again an my energy starting to jumble around, making me weak for a moment. I stand up holding Pikachu in my arms only to fall back to my knees and come face-to-face with the little girl from the forest.

I guess Jessie, Janes and Meowth heard me fall or the little girls laugh because they then turn around.

"What are you doing in here little girl? Your not supposed to be in here. Run along go back to wherever you came from...like I could care" Jessie says. Big mistake...

The girl suddenly starts glowing a light blue-ish color...like her Aura is surrounding her...and her eyes turn red. She looks at Team Rocket's direction and...I don't know what happened exactly but they just stand still.

Jessie starts screaming while I see Meowth and James in fright mode. "I c-can't m-moveee" James says.

I look at the little girl in shock as she just walks in mine and Pikachu's direction. I hold Pikachu close to my body only to see the little girl go behind me and untie the rope that's holding me. I take out the tape from mine and Pikachu's mouth. She then does the same thing to Pikachu by untying his ropes.

My necklace tens into a dark purplish color, leaving me to think something. "Y-Your psychic" I whisper. The little girl nods her head, grabs my hand while my other hand is carrying Pikachu and we somehow get teleported...to the same room Ash, Misty and Brock are in...

A couple seconds later I see Ash and everyone else. "Terra! Pikachu!" Ash says while hugging us. I let go of Pikachu but he stays stuck on my shoulder... "I feel so loved" I say wiggling my eyebrows. Everyone laughs and after we're done with our greeting we talk to the little girl who saved us.

"You guys remember her right?" I say. "Are you the one who saved both of them?" Ash asks. The little girl nods in reply. She starts glowing again but this time I'm not the one in shock.

"We better watch out, that's no ordinary little girl" Misty says. "You got that right..." I whisper to no one in particular. All of us this time appear to be somewhere else...

"Hey are we outside again?" Me and Brock say at the same time while looking at the bright sun rays. I look around at them and I felt like I was missing something...THAT'S RIGHT!

"Hang on! Go Glaceon!" I throw her Pokéball and she appears in front of me. "Hey we're fine..." I say. But for some reason I couldn't hear or communicate at all with Glaceon...not even Pikachu! "U-um" I say with worry in my eyes.

I keep trying but it just made my head dizzy and caused me to fall but Ash caught me just in time before I could face plant to the ground.

"T-Thanks" I say holding my head. "No problem, maybe you shouldn't try that again...maybe it's a little side effect" he suggests.

Side effect...of what?

I try walking again, luckily I don't fall but my footing was off and I couldn't walk properly. I then lean onto Ash for support while he wraps his hand on my waist.

I turn to see Misty fake coughing and giving me the look. I look at Ash to see Brock doing another language with his face towards Ash...probably guy stuff. Ash looks at me and we both blush.

"Hmm, okay where are we?" I say trying to change the subject. We look in front of a to see a building that looked pretty weird to us. "We'll be okay as long as we don't win anymore prizes..."

"What's that place?" I say.

All of a sudden a man comes towards us like he was doing a morning jog and he says...

"You came all the way to Saffron City and you don't even now what the Gym looks like?"

We look at the direction of the Gym in wonder. That's a really different looking Gym...but hey I'm not the owner so it's none of my business.

"Now we can go inside and get a Marsh Badge Terra and be one step closer to going into the Indigo League Championship's!"

"This is one Gym I suggest you try to avoid, young man. Leave and never return to Saffron City, it's your only way...save yourself and your Pokémon." He says and walks away.

"Hey wait! Why?" I yell in his direction.

I look at Ash in worry of what to do...but we can't give up now, we at least got to try! It's the only way...I can see I got my mom's stubbornness. -_-

"We've got to compete here. Without the Marsh badge we can't compete in the Pokémon League" Ash says.

We enter inside the doors to see it look all dark and mysterious...I get the chills all of a sudden, like we're being watched.

"H-Hello? Anyone here?" My voice echoes throughout the Gym...

We keep wandering until we see a man with a thick heavy Russian accent speak. "What are you kids doing here?" He asks. He looks like he's wearing a lab coat with a mask.

"We've come to ask for a Pokémon match to earn a Marsh Badge."

"You want to challenge the great Sabrina..." He asks. "Sure do" I reply this time.

"What type of Pokémon does this Gym specialize in?" I ask.

"Hmm, you know so little yet you want to challenge the great Sabrina."

He takes out a spoon from his pocket and starts breathing heavily...like he's performing...telekinesis.

He bends the spoon from his mind and I look at it in wonder...I wonder if my necklace will allow me to do that...

"Is something wrong sir? Do you have a headache?" Ash asks. I facepalm myself.

"Fool, that was telekinesis!" Point one for me!

"Well, I have my own way of bending spoons!" Ash replies and uses his hands to bend them.

"Embarrassing" Misty and Brock say  
"Just pretend we don't know him" I say.  
'Pika pi' Pikachu says although I don't know what he's actually saying through English. Stupid side effect...

"Now hurry up and take us to Sabrina so we can start the match" Ash says in a proud voice...

"As you wish" the man says.

We start walking through the Gym aisles until we reach a big, old looking door.

"Here we are!" The man says. We look around the room...although...

"It looks more like a temple then a Pokémon gym." Brock says.

"What ever it is I don't like it." Misty says. "I agree..." I say.

The man kneels down to what looks like a curtain behind the wall of the Gym and says, "oh great Sabrina, these strangers have come who wish to challenge you...although I don't know why you would waste your time with these losers" he smirks.

"Can it Russian!" I yell across the Gym.

Behind the invisible curtains a light appears and the...LITTLE GIRL APPEARS BEHIND THEM!?

"It's the little girl who brought back Terra and Pikachu!" Ash says in shock.

The little girls eyes turn red while she controls the Russian guy and he screams in agony...confusion.

He starts screaming and runs out the doors...lol.

"I told you guys there was something weird about her!" Misty says.

"Are you really Sabrina?!" I ask. She just laughs...what's going on...

"Me and Terra declare a match with you!" Ash yells out.

The little girl just nods and later says, "I'd like that. But if you lose, you have to be my friends and let me play with you."

"Um, okay! You bet! You got to have faith in me guys! Even if she has telekinetic powers, she's still only a little girl" Ash says.

"Careful what you say Ash. I agree to the match also!" I say smiling...little did we know the understanding of her words...

We face towards the girl again and see the curtains pull up. There, a teenage girl sits wearing a red coat with the little girl on her lap. "So that's her..." I say.

_"So then, time for us to play_" The girl says in a dark voice. The little girl doesn't speak but looks more like a doll now...

The door shuts behind us...leaving us trapped in here...

"So your really Sabrina, the Gym leader!" Misty says. I was actually surprised for the first time Brock didn't go tackling the girl...even she must freak out Brock!

Sabrina floats down towards the gym and says...

"1-on-1, An all out match." She says with a mysterious ring to it.

"I'll go first Terra! I agree!" He says before I can even speak.

The little girl who Sabrina is still holding has a Pokéball in her hands and lets it go.

"_Come now Abra_..." Sabrina says. "Go get it Pikachu!" Ash says.

250px-063Abra

'Pikachu!' Pikachu says. When Sabrina got Abra out I felt like my body was gonna explode...the necklace turning totally pitch black. Her Aura must be a powerful dark one...like she's possessed or something.

Abra just sits there...it's sleeping...wtf?!

Pikachu looks at Abra...in wonder why isn't it doing anything?

"Hey! Nobody sends a sleeping Pokémon into a match..." Ash says and searches up Abra in his Pokédex.

"Abra, a physic power Pokémon. It sleeps 18 hours a day, but can perform telekinesis even in its sleep"

"Telekinesis?" "Ash be careful" I say. "Ha, don't worry, Pikachu! Thunder shock!"

Pikachu starts sparking but Abra and Sabrina's eyes start glowing red and Abra teleports right behind Pikachu, scaring him.

"Whoa!" All of us say in surprise.

"_Childish_" Sabrina says. She starts glowing blue like the little girl did before and Abra evolves...into Kadabra!

kadabra

"Ash tell Pikachu to watch out, this one had really powerful physic powers!" I yell to Ash while pointing to my necklace. "Evolving during a match isn't against the rules!" Brock says.

"This time it's going to be all over, it's against the rules to leave a stadium, even using teleportation. Pikachu! Fill up this whole Stadium with lightning!" Ash says.

Pikachu uses all of it's electricity in using the move 'thunder' but eventually that fails when Sabrina commands Kadabra to use confusion, making Pikachu's attack go against himself. Pikachu falls to the ground, struggling to get up.

"PIKACHU!" We yell out.

"_Physic attack_" Sabrina commands Kadabra.

Then that's the end, Kadabra smashes Pikachu up and down the ceiling and floor of the room until Pikachu will finally give up. "He's controlling Pikachu!" I yell scared by what's coming next.

"Ash! Call him back in!" "STOP THE MATCH...I-I surrender..." Ash says while running up to get Pikachu in his arms.

"Are you okay?" I ask Pikachu. He only whimpers from being weak. "I forgot my match also!" I knew that I wasn't gonna stand a chance...ever hear of stupidity

"_Be my friends_" Sabrina's 'doll' says. "_You promised you'd let me play with you_"

The 'dolls' eyes glow red and we get transported...again! Wee! *rolls eyes*

We land on what looks like a concrete floor with all of us landing on our butts. "Ow! Where are we?" Brock says.

"Sabrina must have teleported us from the Pokémon Gym again..." Misty says.

"Well this doesn't look the town, this place is totally empty." I say worried.

We wander around until we finally get the courage to enter a house and ask the people, if there are, where we are.

"Anybody here?" "Hello?" "Could you give us directions?" "Where are we?" We ask while inside.

We look around and see a table with food on it, specifically cake and what looks like tea in a cup.

"Sabrina wanted is to play with her but I guess we're gonna have lunch first." Ash says.

"I'll check upstairs!" I say.

I look around a bathroom, only to see a..."OHMIGOSH! I'm so sorry! I didn't know anybody was in here!" I scream looking at a lady in a tub. I could tell something was up...

"You Guys!" I yell. "Terra! This place is a dollhouse!" Ash says running up here along with everyone else.

I notice the lady in the tub was actually a doll...uh oh...if she wanted to play with us...

"**_You have to let me play with you_**" Sabrina's doll's words replay's in my head! "GUYS!" I yell. The floor starts to shake and we see Sabrina's doll above us leaning over to grab Glaceon.

"Not her!" I yell pushing Glaceon out of the way and start yelling "RUN!"

We dash out of the dollhouse only to run to a dead end with a picture. "She must have used telekinesis to make us small and fit in her...so that means we're her toys and we're trapped!" I yell with running and holding Glaceon in my arms.

We stop to see no way out and we turn to face Sabrina's doll who's holding a ball.

"_Let's play catch_!" The doll says while walking and dribbling the ball causing the ground to shake.

I had an idea in my head but it was worth a shot. "She's coming this way!" Misty says. "We're gonna have a ball..." Ash says.

"Glaceon! Use ice beam on her legs!" I say. The beam shoots towards the dolls legs, only causing it to freeze for a while and then it breaks free.

The doll starts rolling the ball towards us and we knew it was the end. We all hugging each other and wait for impact...but I feel a certain presence appear instead in front of us.

"Guys look!" I nudge them only to see the ball getting closer.

The man from before appears in front of us and says, "Let you minds rely on mine" and with that we vanish just in time away from Sabrina's world.

We fall on another ground again and we walk with caution. "This is a real place!" I yell hugging the tree's surrounding us.

"There's that guy! Thanks for the help...but why did you come back and save us?" Ash says.

"Sabrina is a dangerous Pokémon trainer. I got the chance to help you this time but next time you won't be so lucky."

"I need to talk to you young lady." The man says pointing at me. "What? Why?" I say with Ash hiding my arm. "I'll be okay...I guess you can say it in front of all of us" I say while crossing my arms. Glaceon growls at the man.

"I've got the answer to why you necklace changes. Yes, I've seen that before, it holds a lot of powers. Ever wonder why when you go to places you experience new powers. Like Stone, Grass, Ice, Water, Fire and now Physic. For every Pokémon you see or have or for every Gym Leader you see you gain a new ability. You just experienced the Physic powers and gained them, I can feel it around your Aura." The man says.

I look at him in shock...mystery solved.

He changes the subject and tells us to leave Saffron City for good...or we'll be trapped in Sabrina's toy box forever...

"We can't do that! We have to win Sabrina's Marsh Badge so we can compete in the Pokémon League." Me and Ash say side by side

"You both will never be able to defeat Sabrina and her Physic Pokémon." He says with his hat low.

"And how do you know so much about her anyway! We will defeat her someday even if it's not today!" I yell at him.

The man's eyes glow red like Sabrina's and I knew right away what he was using. He used Telekinesis to pull down Ash's pants while I cover mine and Misty's eyes.

I could tell the man was controlling him an then it was my turn. I was pushed down to the ground and couldn't move. I gasp from the lack of air for a moment and then my breathing became steady.

"Ha, if you both can't defeat me you haven't got a chance against Sabrina" and with that he lets us go. Misty running to help me up and Ash pulling up his Jeans ;) lol...

"You can use telekinesis too? Please you got to help us! How do we use them?!" Ash says.

"It's only you boy, your pretty friend over there has the capability now...but she doesn't know how to use them properly..." He says.

"We'll see about that soon!" I yell.

Me and Ash both run up to the man only for him to use his finger and push us back. "Normally you have to be born with them." He replies.

He walks away but that isn't gonna stop us. "Please wait!" We both get up struggling. I look at Ash and we both nod and start heading towards the man again.

"I may not have powers" Ash starts...  
"And I may not know how to use mine" I say  
"But that's not gonna stop us from trying" we both say.

We both get thrown back, landing on our stomach's gasping for air...

We get up again but this time me and Ash hold hands for each other's support...

The man uses his powers sending me and Ah to bow down to the floor...we both scream in agony and fight the pain...

"T-That's it!" I yell letting go of Ash's hand, standing up and fighting the pain. My eyes change to different colors, one eye being red and the other blue, eventually turning purple and I stomp towards the guy.

I start using telekinesis and control the guy, leaving him standing there and this time him fighting off the pain.

"Please s-sir, there's gotta be another way to defeat Sabrina. Tell us, I might know how to control right now but not forever." My grip starts getting lose and before I know it I'm sent plummeting to the ground, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Terra!" Everyone runs up to me even Ash since he's sent free of he mans powers. "I-I'm good!" I stand up, feeling no more pain.

"That's some determined kids." The man says.

"There might be a way for you both to defeat Sabrina..." The man says while me and Ash look at him with hope in our eyes.

"Only one other type of Pokémon can defeat Psychic type Pokémon. If you can capture a ghost Pokémon from Lavender Town you both might have a chance." He says

"A ghost Pokémon, from lavender town, thanks!" I say. Me and Ash collapse on the floor with smiles on our faces. The man disappears leaving us.

"You guys don't have a chance against Psychic type Pokémon." Misty says hugging me.

"C'mon Misty, you gotta have more faith in us" I wink at her earning a smile.

"Let's go guys! On to Lavender Town!" Ash says

From behind us the man appears saying, "With some luck, those two kids might have a chance of saving Sabrina," and vanishes for good.

And of we go...to the next part of our journey... :)


	11. Chapter 10: The Tower of Terror

After Terra and Ash's last attempt to earn a Marsh Badge, our hero's continue their quest in search of Lavender Town's Pokémon Tower, where they can find the only way to defeat Sabrina, using a dark type Pokémon...

Me, Ash, Misty and Brock just came back from Saffron City and are heading to a tower in Lavender Town that's supposed to have Dark type Pokémon...so far it's been one heck of a ride...I have Flareon by my side, what could go wrong?

"The fog's coming in..." Ash says as we're strolling down the forest route, which is supposed to lead us to our destination.

"That's not good, we better be careful..."Misty says.

"We better make sure we don't get separated" Ash says. "Maybe you guys should forget about getting ghost Pokémon." Misty says

"No way! We came too far to turn around...what about a new adventure?" I say. "Everybody let's hold hands so we don't get lost and lose each other." Brock says.

"Okay" "Right" I grab Ash's left hand and hug Flareon next to my body using my free arm. Misty looks at the map with Brock. I noticed that only me and Ash are holding hands...not Brock and Misty.

I blush and try not to make my hands tremble in Ash's hold. The fog starts coming in thicker and it soon becomes a problem because I can't see Brock and Misty. I only have Ash right now...

"Hey you guys! Where are you?!" I yell out in the fog. "Over here!" I hear a voice. I mentally facepalm myself..."no duh but where exactly?" I yell. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn my head to see Misty's hand as she whispers in my ear, "Here!"

"Where's Brock?" I ask. Misty shrugs while I look around to see Brock looking for Ash. I guess me and Misty weren't the only ones trying to find each other...

Brock reaches to get a hold of Ash's hand and accidentally grabs Pikachu's tail instead. Pikachu reacts by electrocuting Brock. Misty grabs my hand and screams out of fear while I hug her. (Sorry! I don't mean to make her sound like a weakling in this story!)

After the shocking business, Brock lays on the floor trembling. "Brock! Don't you know how scared it makes me when you yell like that!" Misty says.

I help Brock get up from the floor and hear a deep, dull laugh coming from Ash's direction...

"Well Misty, you sure scared me..." Ash laughs with no emotion...his back is facing towards us so we can't see his face. I let go of Ash's hand as started to walk backwards slowly.

"Say what?!" I say. Ash chuckles darkly and responds, "I'm feeling like a ghost myself..." And with that he turns towards mine, Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Flareon while looking at us wearing a skull face mask.

I let go of Flareon and start rolling on the floor, tears coming out of my eyes, laughing. When me and Ash were younger, we used to be all about scary stories and joke about them. Once every week we go to his house and have a sleepover, ad then night ends with a scary story. Good times...

Flareon starts giving Ash a stare that says 'Are you stupid or something?!' while everyone else, including Pikachu are screaming at the top of teir lungs in fear.

"Sorry guys, If we're going to catch ghost Pokémon, we have to learn to deal with fear. That's the only way we'll be great Pokémon trainers!" Ash says.

Misty and Brock, along with Pikachu tower over Ash and start screaming at him, "YOU MUST BE CRAZY!" "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"** '(PIKA PIKACHU!) WHAT THE HECK?!'**. This results in Pikachu electrocuting Ash and Flareon burning Ash's face to the crisp.

Ash's body twitches as he manages to say, "I'll leave that mask for Halloween next year..."

After all the scary 'tests', we come across a clearing and the fog starts to disappear. Up ahead in the distance, "Hey guys! That must be Lavender Town...I'm just glad we got here before it got dark" Ash says.

We start jogging all the way until we reach the tower...it's kinda weird, it was just sunny before and when we got to this area it became totally dark...not even a little sunlight.

"It must always be dark here" Misty says. "This is the Pokémon Tower, where ghost Pokémon hangout" Brock says while looking at the map.

"Okay you guys, time to show us what great Pokémon trainers you are." Misty says. "Huh?" Ash says, mouth dropping. "We'll let you two go in alone" Brock says as he backs away and goes to Misty's side.

"Y-Yeah t-that's g-great" Ash says. "Hey wait a minute! You guys promised us you'd help us  
catch a ghost Pokémon when we got to Lavender Town!" Ash says in protest.

"I don't remember promising that." Misty says. "You'll do fine, you just got to get rid of fear remember!" Brock says.

"Um, y-yeah! I'm not afraid of some ghost type Pokémon, and that's not gonna stop me from being the best Pokémon trainer in the world!" Ash says confidently. "C'mon Terra, Flareon and...Pikachu." Ash says.

Pikachu ignores Ash and pretends to go to sleep right now, trying to avoid a way getting inside the tower. "Pi...ka...chu" Ash growls.

"Alright we'll do this in the morning" Ash says. He starts taking out his sleeping bag and goes inside trying to sleep right then and there, outside of the tower. "Don't wake me up too late okay?" Ash says towards our direction.

"Really Ash?" I look at him but all he does is close his eyes. I smirk at Misty and we both yell in Pikachu and Ash's ear, "TIME TO WAKE UP!"

This tends to scare the both of then out of their wits while me and Misty are trying to get them to go now, while I'll go with Ash.

Later after all the arguing is done from me, Ash and Misty, we hear screams coming from the inside, though they sound pretty familiar, there were 3 voices...

"It sounds really horrible in there!" Misty says. "Your right, they must have some sort of torture chamber..." Brock says with no emotion on his face.

"T-Torture chamber?" Ash squeaks out. "Oh c'mon guys! Do you really believe in the nonsense, what the heck, I'll go first if you'd like" I say rolling my eyes and head for the entrance door's with Flareon by my side.

"Hello? Anybody in here? Wow, it's pretty dark in here." I say to Flareon. Everyone else follows behind me including Pikachu. The door behind us locks shut, preventing us from leaving. "Now it's pitch black in here!" Misty says terrified.

"Flareon, could you light up the room?" I ask. She nods her head and uses ember to light up the room for a couple seconds before she catches her breath.

"Hey look guys! I found a candle!" Brock says holding it. "Flareon, do you mind lighting it?" I ask politely winking at her. She holds in her laughter and uses flamethrower, which not only lights the candle, but burns Brock's face. I start giggling softly to the side while Flareon looks proud while Pikachu stifles a laugh.

"Okay, Okay. Sorry Brock, but that was to good." I say patting his back. "Let's go find a ghost Pokémon!" I say cheerfully.

"Does she always have the energy with her?" I hear Brock whisper to Ash. "Yup, always will, not once haven't I've seen happy not on her face." Ash replies.

I run trying to be ahead of them all so they can't catch up, they're scaredy cats I just want to see. "Terra! Don't go to far ahead! Wait up!" I turn to a hallway with them close behind. So much for being ahead...

"I'll be fine!" I say. I turn to catch my breath and slow down. They catch up and Flareon starts whimpering. "What's wrong?" I ask her while kneeling down to her level.

Her nose touches my necklace, which had turned to a dark pitch black looking color. "That's not good..." I whisper to myself.

I hide my necklace underneath my shirt, so Brock, Misty and Ash won't see. I don't need them to worry now. I stand up to see fear written all over everyone's faces, including Flareon's.

"What?" I say curiously. "B-Behind you" Brock chokes out. I turn my head to see nothing...

"Ha, Ha. Very funny guys." I say. "We don't have time for this-" I start saying but is cut off when the floor boards underneath me start cracking and soon give off from my weight.

"TERRA!" Everyone yells while I scream, falling. I manage to go down 20 feet without breaking-*crack* never mind. I land on my ankle to break my falling but that just caused it to...well...not work.

I yelp from the pain that's happening down towards my ankle.

"Are you okay?! Can you get out of there?!" Ash yells down below.

"Yeah I'm fine-" I try walking but fall down from my now broken ankle. "But I can't move...my ankle twisted..." I yell to them. "Don't worry! We'll come and get you!" Ash says.

"No you guys! It'll take time off the schedule...leave me! I'll find a way out!" I say.

"She's right Ash...we don't know how far deep she is..." Brock say trying to keep calm.

"What do you expect me to do! Leave her down there?!" Ash yells in his face.

Flareon barks in protest and Ash keeps saying, "We'll find a way!"

All of a sudden a purplish light starts coming from my necklace that has been underneath my shirt. I take it out and look at it. "Guys! I'll m-make it-" but I'm cut off when the world is gone, and I'm surrounded by darkness, or so I thought. "TERRA...!"

I wake up 10 minutes later to see me still laying in the exact same spot, with no one else around. I look up to see if anybody was there, but they weren't. I might as well try again to get out of here...

I stand up but fall due to the pain. I keep trying and trying until the pain becomes intense to the point where tears come out of my eyes.

I lay there for another 5 minutes to see a hand touch my ankle. I wince and say to the figure (I don't know what it is yet) "please don't do that, it kinda hurts ya know..."  
I make out the figure to be a Pokémon...called Haunter. "Cool..." I manage to say.

Haunter

Later a Gengar appears and they both start talking...;

1365563300102

**'(Gengar, geng) What do we do?' '(Haunt, Haunter) Can we play?' **"Play? I can't really play with you since of my ankle..." They look at me in shock, oh I forgot they don't know of my necklace! My bad. "Yes I can understand you" I say.

We talk while they drag and lift my body in the air using confusion. We come across a room with a tv, bookshelf, couch, and fridge. There I see one more Pokémon, a Gastly.

Gastly

I'm placed down on the couch while Gastly gets a book from the shelf. The title was called, "Mythic legends" and inside it contained information and myths of legendary Pokémon, types of Pokémon and their weaknesses along with...spells.

Gastly opens to a marked page that says healing spells, I think I know why it's marked though. They told me a story of how these 3 were abandoned by their trainers, and have been lonely in the tower for a long time now...so they haven't had someone new to play with. Also meaning when they got hurt, there was nobody to help them or any super potions or something like what we use to heal our Pokémon with.

I read the spell, and my foot was healed from all it's pain and it stopped swelling and throbbing.

"Thanks you guys!" I try to hug them but my arms go right through them. "Okay then..." I try to stand up and when I did, I stretched my whole body. Laying on the floor and couch for a while has a toll on you...

Then all of a sudden they start putting on this kind of comedy show for me, it wasn't as funny but hey, when your saved by adorable caring pokémon, why not repay them.

I have a big smile written on my face which seems to satisfy them. They start pushing me towards the door, "We're are we going you guys!" I squeal while Haunter tickles me on my sides.

In the background, I hear voices yelling out my name...

We end up going to a room full of toys, even a little Merry-Go-Round with 4 horses attached.

"You guys wanna play now?" I ask excitedly to play with all these toys. They all nod and start floating around the room anxious to show me all their toys. We play with everyone except the pin-the-tail-on-the-Ponyta (lol!).

We walk to the entrance to the tower, right where me and everyone else started.

"You guys must have been lonely..." They nod their heads sadly. **'(Gengar!) But now you can play with us forever!'** "I don't know about forever...I have friends, a real life with family and I'm on my adventure..." I say sadly. I really do feel bad for them but I'm still exploring life.

I ask them a question that has been on my mid for a while now..."What's it like being a ghost?" I ask.

All of a sudden, above me the chandelier crashes down without giving me enough time to move or use my powers. It crashes down on me and that was that...

I open my eyes to see my body down below me and Gengar, Gastly and Haunter right next to me. "Huh? So that's how it feels..." I say in wonder. There's no pain, I feel like a free soul. Since I'm floating and a 'ghost' now I decided to check it out.

I'm holding Gengar and Haunter's hands in mine and we go through and outside the tower to see a nice view of Lavender Town. "It's beautiful! What a view!" I say.

After a while we decided to head back. When we where going through the forest passage that leads us back to the tower, Haunter goes in front of me, opening his mouth. I expected to be eatin' but I end up going through Haunter. I'm left laughing and smiling. I have never felt so alive!

"Okay guys, I know I'm not going to stay a ghost forever, but I'm gonna have to go back to my body now." They start bawling their eyes out while I shed a few tears...they really showed me a great time and to open myself out to other's more.

We go through the entrance doors to see Ash, Misty and Brock kneeling down infront of my body...crying.

"T-Terra?" "You there?" "Please wake u-up..." "Oh open your eyes Terra!" Ash screams shaking me. They must think I'm gone! Before I can go back to me body Gastly holds me back and points to them, like he wants me to watch and wait.

"Y-Your not dead, you promised me you wouldn't leave me alone." Ash says sniffling. "Please! Wake up! Y-Your dreaming that's all!" Here come the waterworks. Brock looked, unstable. Flareon looked lost. Misty looked like she would want to kill herself for letting this happen and Ash...Ash looked, destroyed.

"I must be the one that holds everybody together. I'm the glue to the pack...and I destroyed them by letting go of life for a while."

"I've seen enough, I'm going back...thanks Gastly for letting me know how important I am to them" I hug all three of them and head back to my body that was dragged out from underneath the chandelier.

I open my eyes to see Ash's face right in front of mine...

He backs away from my body and blushes...what was he intending on doing?

"Your back!" Ash says and hugs me, squeezing me tightly. "Welcome back to the land of the living!" Brock says. Misty and Flareon tackles me to the ground along with Ash. Misty's wipes her tears away. I laugh...because I felt wanted, and I didn't get that much attention or at least I didn't feel like it.

I look up to see the 3 ghost Pokémon laughing, which causes me to smile, they'll be just fine.

We leave the tower, with no Pokémon and everyone giving me questioning stares.

"Hey Terra! What about the ghost Pokémon?" Misty says.

"Aw, it's impossible to catch them..." I say, smiling.

"What? Then how are we going to beat the psychic Pokémon?" Ash asks. **'(Err) Yeah?' **Flareon asks.

"Huh, maybe I'll just have to use my sense of humor..." I reply.

Flareon then barks behind me, we all then turn around to see Gengar and Haunter standing side by side.

Haunter and Gengar make a face that causes Misty and Brock to run away, leaving me, Pikachu, Ash and Flareon to laugh. I guess me and Ash got new companions...

Gengar fly's towards me and gives me the Legends book Gastly read to me in the tower. I gladly accept the gift and let him join me and my Team. Haunter and Ash get along just fine while Gengar and Haunter get Flareon and Pikachu to laugh.

We're on our way now! We're coming for you Sabrina...


	12. Chapter 11: Ghost vs Psychic

Last time, Terra and her friends made a trip to the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. Ash and Terra's main goal had been to catch a ghost Pokémon, and those Pokémon have the ability to defeat Sabrina, leader of the Saffron Gym. But after the events Terra had shared with Haunter, Gastly and Gengar, Haunter and Gengar now travel with Ash and Terra, their new trainers. Can they defeat Sabrina this time...?

Me, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and now Gengar and Haunter have reached the end of the forest route that leads to Saffron City, we see all the lights up ahead...oh! I put Flareon back in her Pokéball, she was pretty worn out

With Gengar by my side I know we can do it, I have faith in my Pokémon...I know they won't let me down

"We made it back to Saffron City you guys. Finally..." I say all pooped out.

Ash pats my shoulder and says, "This time, I now we're gonna win!".

Brock seems to be behind all of us, not even Misty was next to him...

"Hey Brock? What's the matter?" I ask. "U-uh...I t-think I m-might be allergic to ghostssss..." He responds put his hands out in defense.

"Your not scared are you? Why should you be afraid of these two little sweethearts..." I say hugging them...yeah I can hug them now I have a new ghost like abilities now!

They both lick me, which was a mistake because the next thing I knew I was shaking, all paralyzed on the floor.

"Haunter! Gengar! You didn't have to paralyze Terra!" Ash say loudly. The 2 ghost Pokémon turn their heads in shame and start bawling their eyes out.

Ash then tries to apologize, earning a smile from both of them while my paralyzed state disappears from my body and I'm able to get up.

Ash steps out to the side and tells Haunter to follow him while I talk with Gengar about Sabrina.

I turn all serious and starts talking, "Look Gengar, down in that city over there, there's a little girl who has a dream...a dream to be the best Pokémon master and breeder she can be...I'm counting on you Gengar to help me reach that. Sabrina is a psychic type user, and you can beat her, I have total faith in you...please". Gengar jumps up and down in approval.

"Yes! That Marsh badge is gonna bring me and my Pokémon one step closer!" I say happily.

After my talk with Gengar we head to town, and head for the gym. By the time we get there the sun is up...

We stand outside the Gym door's, while I think about what Sabrina did to Pikachu last time...might as well have a strategy just incase.

I feel an empty presence...I turn around only to see Ash by my side...just Ash, not even Pikachu or Brock or Misty.

They cheer us on, wanting us to do good, while I put on a poker face.

"Really guys? Aren't you at least gonna come in?" Ash asks. "Last time we did she wanted to play with us and turn us into bowling pins...I think we'll pass!" '**(Pika Pi) What she said!'** Pikachu says.

"Please!" I say repeatedly. After finally convincing them to join us we head inside the Gym...to find it totally empty. Not even the Russian dude :(

Ash sends out Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur for back up while I only leave Gengar out, I really do put my faith in him...

We reach the arena where Sabrina is sitting on the other side along with her 'doll'.

"Sabrina! We declare a re-match!" I yell across the room.

"After my Kadabra beat you Pikachu so badly last time...you don't stand a chance" The doll responds.

"Sabrina! It's gonna be a different turn out this time, just you watch!" I yell frustrated.

"If you lose, you'll have to play with me again" the doll smirks. I nod my head in approval and decide to let Ash go first, since he did go first last time.

"_Go Kadabra_..." Sabrina says this time.

The doll drops Kadabra's ball to the ground and out come's Haunter's next opponent. "Are you ready to go after Gengar!" I whisper. **'(Gengar, Geng) You bet!'** He responds.

Kadabra is now standing out in the arena, waiting for Ash's Pokémon. "And I choose as my Pokémon, Haunter!" Ash says putting on his signature pose.

"_So, you captured a Ghost Pokémon did you?" _Sabrina replies.

All we heard was silence...not even a squeal, maybe just pins dropping.

"_So, where is it?" _Sabrina asks. I face Gengar to see him only shrug his shoulders. Where's Hanuter? If he's not here then, oh no...he's not here in the Gym with us is he?

Ash looks desperately for Haunter, although he never showed up. "I guess the ghost Pokémon got spooked..." Brock says.

_"Enough stalling, send out you Pokémon at once. Or you'll all go back to the toy box_..." Sabrina says emotionless.

Now everyone is searching for Haunter, trying to avoid going back and being Sabrina's new toys.

"Forget Haunter and just send out another Pokémon Ash! We're running out of time!" I say.

Ash tries to send out Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander and Pikachu but they all get scared and lean against a wall in the arena, fear and sweat all over their faces.

"_Are you ready yet_..." Sabrina looms over Ash.

He nods all worried, that he doesn't have another Pokémon.

"Hey! I'll battle you if you let everyone else go!" I say to Sabrina. "_This battle is between Ash and me. Do not think you can interfere!_" Sabrina replies.

"_The battle will begin now_..." Sabrina concludes.

Ash jumps and looks at our faces, signaling to go to Plan B...which was to run out of here!

"Uh, I Quit!" Ash says and gives the signal, we all burst through the door's trying to escape...

Just as we head for the exit doors they look shut, with no way to escape.

"How are gonna get out of here?! We're trapped!" Misty yells. -_- no duh...

Brock and Misty are behind me while Ash and his Pokémon are in front of me.

Sabrina's 'doll' looms above us, and her eyes turn to a white color. Brock and Misty scream in pain, and then get transformed into...dolls?!

"Now I get to turn you all into dolls..." Her eyes start to glow white again. "No!" I hear Ash say behind me. I close my eyes and wait for the pain and the scream to come out of my mouth. But I just open my eyes again to see me perfectly normal...

Sabrina's doll says, "WHAT?! THATS NOT POSSIBLE!" I look at my necklace to see it glowing as I breath in a sigh of relief and the mysterious man again comes to the rescue and takes out out of the Gym.

We were then transported and land on what I think is the ground, but when I hear and "oomph" I notice that I'm sitting on someone...or some people...

I get off of Ash(not without blushing of course ;p) and the man...

"Sabrina's one tough opponent..." I say throwing a rock at a pond that we're near. My head is leaning against Ash's shoulder while all of us discuss about Sabrina.

"She wasn't always such a mischievous girl" the man says out of nowhere. "You mean you knew Sabrina before she changed?" I asked curiously.

"Well, u-um. I've heard stories!" The man stutters.

"Though Sabrina was very young, she become so obsessed with her psychic training, she didn't want to make friends, all she wanted to do was be left alone to develop her powers more. Sabrina tried to help but she used her psychic powers to drive them away. The conflict caused Sabrina to split into two girls. The strong Pokémon trainer whose always causing trouble and the lonely little girl who desperatly wants to make friends. The doll with Sabrina always holds her true self, before her changing. Of course she rejected her own heart..."

The doll represents 'fun' for Sabrina...that word will come in handy...

That picture though, looks exactly like the one Sabrina had in the toy box...

Ash figured it out too, well sorta..."If you have the same picture that must mean your...a photographer!" Ash concludes.

Me and Pikachu fall of the bench we were sitting in...Ash really could be a huge pain in my...

"Ash! Don't you get it!" I say smacking the back of his head. "Ow! Get what?" He says. "Never mind..." Me and the man say.

Ash changes the subject, "Sabrina turned Misty and Brock into dolls."

"There's nothing we can do about that..." The man says. "Well great! What are we supposed to do now! We can't just leave them there!" I yell frustrated.

"The only way to save your friends is to defeat Sabrina. Isn't that why you both went to Lavender Town and you got yourselves ghost Pokémon. I know you can't find one of them, go find it and set Sabrina free...uh I mean help her!" The man correct himself on the last part. Ash returns Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur back in their pokéballs.

Right before me, Ash, Pikachu and Gengar leave, I turn to the man and hug him. He has a puzzled and shocked look on his face and hugs back slowly. "I know your her father. I'm not that dumb ya know. I just hope me and Ash could do something, but I promise we'll bring Sabrina back. Thank you." I let go of him and head back with Ash to help him find Haunter.

We head into the city to look, so far nothing...

Until we here a loud crashing of cement behind us, Team Rocket -_- big surprise everybody...

Haunter appears after Team Rocket crashes an we figured out he was the one who stopped them from getting to me and Pikachu. Now we need Haunter to come back with us and help us defeat Sabrina...

"Haunter! But you promised me and Ash you'd help us!" I whined. Gengar tries to convince Haunter too.

'**(Haunt, Haunt, Haunter) But I don't want to battle Sabrina! I want to be carefree and joke :p' **Haunter exclaims.

"Haunter, you don't have to follow Ash forever if you don't want to, but your hanging out with us and we want you to do us a favor...please, after that you can be free and make joke all day to other people, and have fun! Fun...fun...fun! THATS IT!" I say happily!

"I know how to defeat Sabrina now! I have a plan, but i'm going to have to need Gengar and Haunter for this one. Okay so first..." I whisper everyone the plan. Everyone nods in approval and we head for the Gym again, this time hopefully for good.

Rushing down the hallways in the Gym wasn't hard so when we burst through doors, we see Sabrina looming over the toy box.

"SABRINA!" Me and Ash yell. "_I knew they'd be back_..." She whispers, even though I could still hear her.

We see Misty and Brock (dolls) sitting over in Sabrina's seat...

"So, have you returned for more humiliation? Haven't you realized that you'll never defeat me" Sabrina answers.

"Misty and Brock are my friends! And I'll never leave them behind! Even if you have to turn me or Ash into dolls. This time it's my turn..." I growl.

Me and Ash, side-by-side, ready for the toughest battle we ever experienced.

"If you want to be a doll too I'd be glad to play with you! Just because my power's didn't work on you I'll be glad to turn you into my trophy! It'll be a one-on-one battle! Sabrina's Pokémon will be...Kadabra!" Sabrina's doll says.

"Then I choose...Gengar!" I say. Haunter slowly creeps up to Sabrina while Gengar gets released into the battle field."

Haunter starts goofing of near Sabrina. "2 against 1 isn't fair!" Sabrina's doll exclaims.

"Gengar! Dark Pulse!" I yell in his mind (thanks to my necklace). While Kadabra was distracted Gengar attacks Kadabra, weakening Kadabra along with confusing Sabrina's doll.

Haunter is busy making jokes, trying to show Sabrina a 'fun' time, but one joke I thought was a little too much.

The old man appears on time and explains that Haunter is just "playing around on it's own" and not interfering by battling Kadabra.

Haunter basically takes a bomb out of his mouth, puts it infront of Sabrina's face and BOOM! It explodes.

I giggle softly as Haunter laughs. That should be enough...

This manages to crack a smile on Sabrina's face, later resulting in her laughing...for what I think is the first time in a while.

Her dad starts joyfully crying, and hugging me saying "thank you!" Over and over. I guess we set her free...

Sabrina's doll cracks a smile to, then disappearing because Sabrina has her humanity again. It dropped the Pokéball it was holding which released Misty and Brock...and what I think is Sabrina's mom

"Since Kadabra is no longer able to battle, I declare the winners of this match to be Gengar and Terra!" Sabrina's dad exclaims.

After all of the laughing and happy moments, everyone heads outside getting ready to leave. Right before we leave Sabrina stops me and pulls me to the side...

"Thank you for bringing me back to humanity again. Since I was connected to my doll I was able to pick up some moments of me brutally beating Ash and his Pokémon. Here, the Marsh badge. I give one to you and I want you to give this to Ash, you'll do that for me right. After all you two are pretty close..." I fake cough at the last part.

"W-What, pff n-not really? Okay sure yeah! Thank you and glad to help a friend." She starts tearing up when I say friend, after all I am her first...

I hug her and then run up to Ash and the others, but I'm stopped by Gengar.

"Gengar? Your probably gonna want to stay with Haunter and Sabrina right?" I ask. He points to my belt...at any empty Pokéball. "Y-You want me to catch you?" I say in shock and wonder. He nods in approval. "Okay then, go Pokéball!" I yell at the top of my lungs for everyone to hear. The red light surrounds Gengar and Te Pokéball starts shaking, soon it stops shaking, symboling that I caught Gengar..."I did it! I GOT GENGAR!" I do my pose.

I head back to Ash and the others, for real this time and Ash hug me in congratulations. Oh! I remembered!

"Ash guess what? I got a badge for you!" I say happily!

"Alright! Let me see!" I snatch out my hand right before he can grab it.

"You'll have to catch up to me first!" I say.

I run as fast as I can towards our next route that will lead us to Celadon City, our next destination.

I hear Ash yelling behind me...what have I got myself into.


	13. Chapter 12: Where the flowers bloom

Terra and the gang arrive at Celadon City, along the way, Ash has caught himself a Primape, although not a very loyal one, but he's working on it. The city is known for it's tall buildings and for it's good scents ;)

Having to seeing a city again, after walking for days, is luxury...I mean home! Man I hate that word. I have Pichu in my arms, and this scent around the city has me flowing through the breeze.

Me, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Pichu pick up a scent, "Whatever it smells like, it smells heavenly!" Brock says. "Perfume..." Me and Misty say.

Pikachu and Pichu go into dream mode, both swaying their tiny arms back and forth.

I try to follow the amazing scent to get a closer look, so I drag Misty and Brock along, knowing their going to love this too.

We end up at a department store, we peek trough the glass windows to see girls and perfume bottles everywhere!

I don't normally like to go shopping but I'm not passing up this scent. I drag Misty, Pikachu and Pichu along to come try some out.

"Hello?" I ask. Three girls appear from the counter and ask us which one's we'd like. I explain that we're new to the city and came to check some out.

"Well, your just in luck. This ones called daffodil scentsation! It's our most popular one yet!" One girl exclaims. I pick up the pink bottle and sniff it, "it smells like a garden..." I say star-struck. "Yeah..." Misty replies dreamily. Pikachu and Pichu nod their heads.

"I'm taking it! How much is it?" I ask. "Well your just in luck, we're having a sale!" The second girl says. Just before she can say the price...

"Wait you guys! Don't buy it!" Ash yells bursting through the stores doors. "Perfume is just a waste if money, and it stinks!" He yells in our faces.

"Go. Away." I whisper yell. They're gonna kick us out if he doesn't shut up! "Excuse me, I resent that remark!" A random girls voice exclaims.

It turns out that it was the...manager of the store. Way to go Ash...

"Young man, are you accusing me of making my prices high of perfume?" She says. Ouch...wouldn't want to be him.

"No ma'am! I mean all perfumes are a rip off. All they do is turn guys into zombies!" He waves his arms up and down. "Like this!" He grabs Brock by the collar and shoves him in front of the manager.

I shake my head...he is so getting kicked out.

The manager smiles at Brock but her face burns with hatred when she faces Ash.

"P for pretty, E for elegant, or R for radiant, F for fine, U for Urbain , M for mysterious, E for energy, and that spells..." "PERFUME!" Me and Misty yell at Ash.

"I don't need that smelly junk for energy! I'm full of it! I've got tons more energy that I don't know what to do with!" Ash says.

"Why don't you use some of it to keep your mouth shut..." I whisper in his ear.

"If you object to our product so much, perhaps you should leave. Since we sell only perfume here you must find use offensive." The manager says.

The 1st girl from behind the counter before exclaims, "You should be ashamed of yourself!" "You insensitive little worm!" "What did I say?" Ash says. I face palms myself...Ash gets thrown out of the store.

"Hey I'm sorry about him, he has...problems" I say earning a smile from the manager. "Don't worry, he was quite rude, but it's in the past, perhaps I'll learn a thing or two from that young mans statement."

"I'm of course, the manager and leader of the Celadon Gym, Erika." She says with a smile.

"Waaa..." All of say in surprise. "Oh, well then. My names Terra, this is Misty, my Pichu and my Pikachu. (I didn't want to risk Pikachu getting thrown out too for being Ash's Pokémon).

"HI, My names Brock, what a lovely business you own, I'd love to find out more of how your beauty resembles the city's scent. Maybe we should go outside some time and..." Misty grabs Brock's ear and drags him away before he could start babbling again.

"I'd love to see how you and those girls over there make such a beautiful scented perfume!" I say. Misty comes back and nods happily.

"Why don't you guys come down to the Gym, I'd be happy to give you a tour." Erika exclaims. "Alright!" "Yeah!" "Sure!"

As we enter the Gym we see it look like some sort of Garden House. "Wow...it's so beautiful...look at those big flowers!" I say getting a closer look.

"Be careful!" Erika says. I touch the 'flower' to see it start moving. I yelp and back away, only to see the 'flower' thing turn around and I saw it had a face..."what Pokémon is that?" I check my Pokédex

"Gloom, the flower Pokémon. Gloom is a blue, bipedal Pokémon with rudimentary hands and feet. It sprays a yellow mist that has a powerful stench to it."

"Wow!" I say marveled.

"Oh I'm sorry! I have forgotten you wanted a match with me! I'd be happy to have it right-" Erika starts saying but gets cut off.

One of the girls from before tells us that it's 'story time'...haven't had that in a while but I'm happy to learn! "It's fine, I'd be happy to hear your story Erika!"

"c'mon you guys!" I drag Misty and Brock.

We sit down in the middle of the gym, sit down and put Pikachu and Pichu on my lap. As a future breeder and Pokémon master I had found out that both Pichu and Pikachu love getting their tails petted, along with their heads.

Erika had told us about the Gloom from before was hers, how they met and, "whenever Gloom is in danger it releases it's mist, but when it's felt all safe, there's nothing, no stench..."

In between the story, a lady from the entrance says that we have a visitor joining us.

Behind her a girl comes in, looking at me and has a shocking look on her face. Do I have something on my face? **'(Pika!) Doesn't she seen familiar?' **Pikachu asks me and Pichu.

"Yeah your right Pikachu" I nod my head earning stares. Oh...I forgot.

"What, I was ummmmm, playing a guessing game with Pichu! I-It's where you um, guess what the other person is saying and Pikachu got it right, yeah Pikachu!" I say trying to cover up my error.

Let me tell you I'm a pretty good liar but not when I have so much attention around myself, I usually get help from Ash or Misty...

"All right, what's your name little girl?" I say rushing to her side so I don't get even more attention.

She has a blond wig, and pink girly clothes, but what bothered me the most was the little girls familiar face.

She clears her throat and says, "oh, t-thank you miss. My names Melony." She keeps her head down.

"Wow, your pretty shy, I know how you feel right now..." I whisper in her earning a little smile.

"Haven't we met before?" I ask the girl while Pikachu and Pichu climb up and rest on my shoulders.

"Yeah" 'Melody' says in a boyish sounding voice. Wait a minute. 'Melody' has a shock face, turns her head and says, "please stop staring at me".

Once I figured it out I nudged Pikachu, seems like he got the idea too. Pikachu goes in front of 'Melody' and says, **'(Pika pi!) Hi ash! Why are you dressed like a girl?**' Ash starts making a shock face and uses the girly voice again.

"Run along! Nice Pikachu!" This causes Pikachu to be upset and he electrifies 'Melody' revealing that the 'she' is really Ash in disguise.

"Ash! Why'd you do it!" I ask curiously. "Yeah it's me." He admits.

"Your that same boy from before...why you sir are-" Erika starts saying. "He's my friend Erika, this is actually his Pikachu not mine. He's a nice guy but can be a real pain most of the time" I say.

"hey!" He yells. "At least I didn't say all the time!" I yell back.

"Anyway you wouldn't let me in the gym so I had to wear this-" Ash starts saying but gets cut off when my hand covers his mouth.

"He'd like his match now! Can I have mine after also?" I say quickly. "Yeah it's fine" she nods her head in approval.

I pull Ash by the ear and drag him to the arena platform. "We'll talk about before later, your going first...hope your ready".

The match starts between Erika and Ash...

*in the middle of the match*

So far Ash had gotten Bulbasaur beat up, Charmander fainted...it's all a mix up. Erika had used a Tangela and now Gloom. I look into Ash's mind to see what he's thinking of doing next...

***Ash's Mind* 'I can't lose now, Bulbasaur, Pigeotto, Squirtle and Pikachu can't take on Erika's Gloom. I need this badge so I can beat Gary, and he'll leave us alone' **What does Ash mean by 'us'?

Right before Ash can make a decision, a voice from the shadows of the arena are heard, it was a feminine voice...

"what's that smell? Your Pokémon are stinking up this Gym even worse then Gloom..."

"Your stupid faces are making me blind!" I yell toward the voices direction.

Team Rocket...why am I not surprised.

"To protect the world from devastation  
To unite all people's within our nation  
to denounce the evils of truth and love  
to extend our reach to the stars above...  
and last but not least, to blow this place sky high"

Meowth says the last part while holding a detonator button. He pushes the button sending Team Rocket sky high (lol), and the Gym to burst in flames.

"You guys! We got to get the Pokémon out of here fast!" I yell. Everyone in the Gym nods their heads and puts them in their poke balls. I grab a couple and put some Oddish in my bag and carry some outside with me.

Everyone is gathered outside of the Gym, trying to put out the fire. I see Ash having a fight with himself. "Ash! Call your Squirtle out and help with the fire!" I yell.

"Go, Glaceon and Squirtle!" I yell throwing their poke balls. "Okay guys, Squirtle use Water gun, Glaceon use Ice beam and try to cool down the building!"

Misty calls out her Pokémon along with Brock. Soon everyone is helping and I don't see a problem. Everyone's here-

"GLOOM! GLOOM WHERE ARE YOU?" Erika yells right next to us.

"Y-you guys d-don't think that Gloom is still..." I start saying.

Erika gasps and tries to run inside the building, but Misty and Ash hold her back. "Wait! You can't go in their! It's too dangerous!" I say to Erika.

"Maybe so, but I'm not giving up on Gloom..." Erika responds.

She's really dedicated...that's it. I know what to do. I slip away from the conversation Misty and Ash were having with Erika. I call Squirle and Glaceon and tell them, "Squirtle, I'm going in. You gotta make sure the entrance isn't in flames and Glaceon I want you to support the doors so I can come out with Gloom". I don't wait for them to respond but I run towards the buildings doors.

"Sorry!" I yell pushing past Ash and Misty and Erika. "Wait!" I hear Ash and Misty scream. I run faster through the halls of the Gym.

"Gloom!" I use supersonic (one of my new abilities) to locate Gloom.

I hear Glooms voice through a window, from right where I was standing. I look through the window to see Gloom all scared. I look above it to see some pieces of the roof about to collapse on Gloom.

I run towards Gloom only to be hit with her yellow mist, that stench really does something to you. I cough up and back away. I hear crunching noises from above.

I hold my breath and head towards Gloom. "I-it's gonna be f-fine" I manage to say. "I can take it!" I stop holding my breath and release it to fill oxygen in my lungs again. But this time there was no smell...I remember Erika words before and I see Gloom smiling and holding her little hands up to me.

"Aw, c'mon Gloom we got to g-go..." My voice cracks at the last word. I start coughing and hacking. The smoke is startin to fill my lungs. I feel Gloom have a worried face, like it's going to..

"No, no no no no I'm fine! No gas needed! See! Let's get you out of here!" I say picking up Gloom.

Rushing down toward the maze of the Gym, parts of the ceiling collapse right in front of us. I scream and head to another direction. I start seeing the entrance doors. Both my left and right directions are blocked now. I stop and think of which way I'm going...then everything happens in slow motion...

I hear a crack from above me. I toss Gloom safely  
through the entrance doors and wait for the hot, wooden impact. The only impact I felt, and heard was a guys yelling "No!" and hands grabbing my waist and me and the person (didn't see the face yet) getting tossed over to the entrance doors.

Glaceon creates an ice slide using Ice beam which allows me and my savior to slide safely down to the ground. I hug the person, unaware of who it really was.

I look up and see that it had been Ash...

"Thank you...you know you could have left me..." I say grabbing a hold of the back of his shirt.

"What's the fun in losing my inspiration-I mean best friend!" He says quickly.

I see Gloom reunited with Erika. Ash puts his hand on my shoulder, while we look at the now clear-fire, crumbled and damaged looking Gym.

And everything went from there...

The next morning, after all the events from the previous day, we decide to leave to our next destination. Obviously me and Ash never finished our battles with Erika so we couldn't get a-

"WAIT!" Erika yells! "You guys saved my best friend, and for that I am grateful. I give you both, the rainbow badge. You both deserved it, but in the future Ash, don't judge something before even knowing it's purpose..." She nudges us.

And so we're off...


	14. Chapter 13:Pokémon Fashion Flash (Extra)

After Terra and Ash finally earn their rainbow badges from Erika, the Gym Leader from Celadon City, they set out to take a little break from there previous...well let's just say 'victories'.

I decided that I'm keeping Flareon out with me the whole time...it's great that my other Pokémon are switching but I feel like I should keep them out when needed, I don't want to put danger on every Pokémon I have. Flareon's sticking by my side all the way, just like Pikachu is with Ash.

Since me and Brock are into caring for Pokémon, and all the walking we've been doing ever since leaving Celadon City, we heard of a town named "Scissor Street", which is famous for the breeders their. My biggest idols are said to be here, you ever hear of Justin Brooks with his Ninetales and Susie Brooks and her Vulpix? Your about to find out...

ㇸ6Making my way downtown, walking fast...ㇸ6  
(Lol, just came up on my mind...anyway...)

After entering Scissor Street, the gang and I are walking around, me and Brock anxious to find one person only...our role model.

"Scissor Street?" Ash asks. "Wow, bravo. Looks like Ash can read!" I say sarcastically. Ash just sticks his tongue out at me.

"Anyway, why'd we come here?" Ash asks. "There sure are a lot of people...and beauty parlors" Misty replies looking around.

Sure enough there are. Cars honking throughout other people in the streets, lots of people crowding the sidewalks. I'd say it's like Rush Hour!

"Any particular store you two want to visit?" Ah asks me and Brock.

We ignore Ash and Misty and keep looking for the sign...where is it?!

"I'm gonna die if we don't find it..." I whisper to Brock.

Along the way, we stop by a store that has a fancy logo and billboard, with a Koffing and an Ekans all dressed up...why does that seem familiar.

We stand by the store, and wait to see a Pokémon wearing the 'newest' fashion.

A Sandslash appears through the doors, all colored black, stickers near it's eyes...let's just say that it wasn't appropriate for children to see as fashion.

"I think I just saw the devil..." I say creeped out.  
"that's not even fashionable, it's supposed to be from the inside that counts..."

I look at Brock to see his eyes twitching and his right hand pointing to a store...THE STORE!

"It's there! C'mon you guys!" Me and Brock run as fast as our legs could take us and we reach the entrance. Deep breaths...

"Do I look okay? Is my hair good? Do I need to wash my face!?" I say to Brock.

"pfft, what are you guys so worried about?" Ash opens the door and steps in. As soon as we walk through the doors we see them...Suzy and Justin Brooks, both siblings and said to be the best breeders of this region...

Justin is taking care of a Raichu and Suzy is taking care of a Chansey, both massaging their patients by telling them to relax...although it's more of Suzy's Vulpix ...and maybe Justin...that I'm interested in, while Brock I bet you has got Suzy on his mind and Ninetales.

Both Raichu and Chansey get up from their massaging tables and look in the mirror, both jumping in happiness.

Their owner, with red flaring, spiky hair comes in and picks them up. "Darlings, you look wonderful! See you again Justin and Suzy!" The woman says while walking out with her Pokémon.

I let a gasp come out of my mouth, which apparently echoes throughout the room and that noise causes Justin and Suzy to face us. I push myself behind Ash so I don't be spotted as a fool in front of my idols.

"Hello!" "May we treat the next 3 customers?" Suzy says.

Suzy- draft_lens17809600module149304

Justin- pokepic

"or you can say 4 customers Suzy, apparently there's another one behind that guy with the cap..." Justin says.

I stand up straight in Justin mentioning me. I try to come up with a distraction to ease the attention off of me for a while. I then see Suzy's Vulpix and Justin's Ninetales sitting on a fancy couch. Perfect!

I run towards Justin's Ninetales and kneel down. "It's so adorable! And that coat of his is just magnificent and sparkly towards the beam of the light." Ninetales opens it's eyes to see where the voice came from. Vulpix is napping right by Ninetales side.

Ninetales looks up at my eyes and has an alarming face on. "Hey, I don't bite, my name's Terra. I want to be a breeder just like Justin is. I can tell he's the best by really making you stand out. I'm actually jealous but don't tell him I said that" I wink at Ninetales.

I slowly approach my hand towards Ninetale's head, and just when I'm doing that a voice from behind me says in alarm, "Hey! Careful what your doing, wait a minute!" I hear footsteps approach me.

I stop my hand and turn my head over my shoulder to see Justin's face right next to mine. I can feel his steady breathing on my neck.

"Like this, match your breathing rhythm with Ninetale's. Don't be afraid..." He grabs my hand and slowly guides it towards Ninetale's golden fur head.

The softness of it, the smoothness, it makes me want to, actually claim it as my own master piece of breeding.

"Wow..." I say amazed at the experience.

"I'm Justin" he flashes one of his $1 million dollar smile.

"I-I know, um, I mean, uh, my n-names Terra" I stutter. I can't believe in actually talking to him!

"Hey, I don't bite" he winks and repeats the words I had said to Ninetales. I blush madly while trying not to die of embarrassment.

Brock introduces himself, to Suzy, having a moment of stuttering just like I had.

"Pfft, what makes them so good anyway?" Ash asks.

"WHAT?! HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK!" Brock and I yell in Ash's face.

We tell him about their breeding levels, how good each of them are...

"I still don't see the big deal..." I hear Ash murmur under his breath. I smack him upside the head and walk towards Brock.

"Um, would you guys love to eat?" Justin asks.

"What a good idea" I smile joyfully.

While being served a cup of tea, we sit down at a fancy table, which consists of Pikachu and Flareon eating Pokémon food.

"So all 4 of you are traveling on a Pokémon journey together?" Suzy asks.

Flareon nods in reply while eating her food. Justin looks at Flareon and starts leaning his hand towards her head. I giggle softly, "It's fine, You don't mind do you Flareon?" I pick up Flareon.

**"(Flareon!) Of course not!" **She replies. "She said it was okay!" Ash spits his tea on Brock's face and nods his head 'no'. I forgot...again...

"you can understand your Pokémon?" Justin asks shocked.

"Pfft, what! That's crazy...(fake laughs)...okay fine! Yes"

I tell them the story...the necklace...blah blah blah...

"So yeah...anyway, Flareon is my first Pokémon, and she means a lot to me. Oh, and from before, I can only understand Pokémon when I know them well, or when I really need to..."

I guide Justin's hand to Flareons head...

"She's fine with it" He pets her and soon enough Flareon jumps into Justin's lap. "That concludes my statement!"

"Your Flareon has a beautiful, shiny, and very soft coat" Justin says out loud.

"I know right! Terra and Brock both want to be Pokémon breeders in the future, they can really care for a Pokémon. It's so sweet..." Misty says.

Vulpix and Ninetales hop along to the table where all of us are. Pikachu and Flareon offer them food Brock and I made. You see, Brock does the cooking and I make sure it tastes right and put all the good stuff in.

"Brock made that, oh I almost forgot!" I get a little pouch from my bag, grab a berry from inside and sprinkles little bits on the food. "Here you guys go, try some!" Flareon and Pikachu lift up a piece of food, and sure enough they take a bit of it.

All of us stare curiously on what they think of Brock and my cooking. Ninetales and Vulpix smile and continue to eat some more...ohmigosh.

"T-they ate it. I'm surprised you guys, they don't eat anything other than the food me or Suzy prepare for them!" Justin says.

"Wow, we're n-not worthy..." I hid my face in my hands.

"Okay, Brock is a little toooooo excited." I mumble.

"Hey you guys, on the way over here we saw a new fashion store for Pokémon, Is that really the latest fashion?" Misty asks. Sure enough those words had an effect on Suzy and Justin.

"A good breeder is trying to bring out the good side of Pokémon of any kind" "it's what the inside counts" they reply.

"That tacky looking place is ruining Pokémon and there trainers aren't even recognizing it..." I say out loud, slamming my hands out on the table. Everyone looks at me in surprise, while I have a shocked look on my face. I lift my hands slowly to my face to see them red and a small tingly sensation left there too...

"I-I'm sorry. I-I got to go" I dash for the exit doors, while hearing two male voices behind me saying, "Wait!" "Terra!"

I rush down the streets, looking for someplace to hide, knowing Ash, he's gonna come chasing after me sooner or later.

I reach and empty alley way, surprisingly it doesn't reek of stench. I hide myself in the dark corner of the alley and crouch down.

"I can't believe I did that...in front of everyone...my idols." My stomach rumbles. "Oh that's right I didn't eat, well at least I-" I look to my shoulder to see my bag and belt with my pokéballs not their..."left it at the store...I am so stupid! I look to my other shoulder when I remembered Flareon was left behind too. "All alone... I'm left with no money, protection...no food. What do I do now? I can't go back, they won't forgive me that easily."

"TERRA!" "WHERE ARE YOU?!" "Excuse me ma'am have you seen a girl rush by here?" "Terra!"

I look to the entrance of the alley to see everyone there. Flareon using her nose to track my aura...oh shoot! I block her out of my mind and seal my Aura invisible to her so she can't find me.

As soon as the connection broke, Flareon looked like a lost puppy, she looked around the street corners, all except the one I was in.

"C'mon! She can't be in an alley, can she?" Brock asks. "Of course not! She's not that stupid!" Ash says. Ouch...that hurt. I whimper at those words, and apparently it echoes throughout the whole alley, catching the attention of all the Pokémon.

Pikachu tugs at Ash's jean. This tends to catch Ash's attention. I run through the exit fast and into the streets again. After I'm sure I lost them, I stop at the entrance of the big fancy store from before.

Through the windows, something catches my eye. A squeal of a familiar Pokémon catches my ears attention. Curiously, I walk inside.

"Hello? Anyone here? Where did that voice come from?" I ask.

Out of nowhere, a lady appears with pink, long slick hair and I man with blueish hair appears behind curtains...looking oddly familiar and suspicious.

"I'm sorry. Is this your store, I thought I heard a Pokémon or two in here but it seems like theirs nothing here..." I say to them.

"Oh it's fine dear. You wanna make up for it, c'mon free makeover!" The lady says.

They both drag me behind the curtain...

"Hey! Wait a minute!" I say.

"First we'll inspect, oh put this blindfold on, you don't want to get hairspray in your eyes!" The lady says. Right before they can close the curtains in the changing room, I hear another squeal of a Pokémon.

"Hey what behind the cash register?" I say. I dash towards their and see...

"VULPIX! NINETALES?! What did you do to them, why are they tied up, how did the get here because I know Suzy and Justin would never give them to phonies like you two!" I yell.

I run towards them to untie the ropes when I'm stopped in my tracks by...MEOWTH!

"Hold it right there kid!" My hand dashes for the ropes and I grab hold of it, but before I can do anything, Meowth uses fury swipes on me, which causes the ropes to loosen on Ninetales, and it leaves a scratch on my arm. Some drops of blood start to ooze out, tiny drops thankfully.

"GO NINETALES GET OUT! Get help! I'll take care of-" a hand comes over my mouth before I can finish my sentence. Ninetales rushes through the doors.

I get dragged again with a towel put over my mouth, preventing me from talking and me sitting in some sort of metal chair. I hear a 'clank' noise and I try to get out, only to notice my hands and feet strapped to the chair.

I try to say a word or two out but it only gets muffled.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in..." Meowth appears again, having Vulpix in his grip.

"Now that we got you, your little friends aren't coming. Hey Jess, James maybe the boss will give us a promotion this time! By the way, what are we gonna do about that Ninetales?" Meowth says.

"who cares." Jessie shrugs.

I close my eyes and try to connect with Vulpix's mind. "Hey Vulpix, look at me if your getting this." Sure enough, Vulpix looks up at my with her gleaming eyes.

"It's gonna be fine, don't talk because Meowth will only translate. Okay, everything's gonna be fine. The others are coming back, Suzy's coming soon okay?" She nods in repsonse.

"As soon as they come through those doors, I want you to use flamethrower on those ropes on you. You hear, don't worry about me, I got a plan for myself" truth was I really didn't, I wanted Vulpix to come first...

"We got what we want...let's hurry and get out of here with this freak! It's only a matter of time before-"

"GOT YOU! Team Rocket!" I lift my head up to see Ash and the others with Suzy and Justin.

"NOW VULPIX!" I yell in her mind. She uses flamethrower on the ropes, which allows her to break free and run towards Suzy.

"Let her go!" "That's no way to treat a young lady!" Justin and Ash say.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the chair!" Ash commands Pikachu. This tend to catch my attention. I open my eyes wildly and shake my head no, but it was too late.

Pikachu's thunderbolt hits the chair, causing all the electricity to spin around in the chair, also causing me to be electricuted.

I close my eyes tightly to try to ease the pain. I open my eyes to see everyone in surprise. One thing did come out of it though, the towel came out and feel to the floor, disintegrating into dust.

"Finally! You guys James has the key! It's that microphone in his hands!" I nods my head towards the direction of the key.

"We'll take care of Team Rocket! Pikachu lets go!" "I'll help too! Go Geodude!" Ash and Brock say.

"Use thunderbolt!" Pikachu attacks but makes no damage towards Team Rockets Pokémon.

"Useless! Sludge attack Koffing!" Koffing spits out sludge which causes Pikachu and Geodude to not see.

I sigh...never send a guy to do a girls job...

"Flareon, you ready!" She stands strong, ready for a battle, when Vulpix appears by Flareons side. "Really? You too Vulpix?" She nods in reply.

"Okay then, Vulpix, Fire Spin and Flareon use flamethrower to turn up the heat!" A flaming tornado pushes through Team Rocket and sends them blasting... "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Just before Team Rocket leaves through the sky, James drops the microphone key. Ash picks it up and pushes the button, "case closed!"

The straps on the chair opens and I'm released. I pop out of the chair, run towards Flareon and Vulpix and hug them. "You guys were amazing!"

I walk towards Ash and the others and thank them all by hugging them.

Suzy kneels down to Vulpix's height..."I'm so proud of you Vulpix! Thanks to all of you helped me regain our confidences in our beliefs."

"Hey it wasn't just me, it was Ninetales and Vulpix! You guys are amazing..."

"Terra, I have a favor to ask if you. It'll be great if you took care of Vulpix for me. The way you handled a situation with that. Vulpix got to earn another friend besides me and Justin. I was very impressed." Suzy asks.

"You too Brock, the way you used your skills to command Ninetale around, and finding Terra using Ninetales was amazing! I want you to take Ninetales, you could take care of Ninetales more than I ever could." Justin says.

By this time, me and Brock are in tears. Vulpix runs towards me and leaps into my arms.

"Y-you got it! We promise we'll take care of them!"

"As for us, we're gonna do a little traveling, there's still so much to learn out there!" Justin says.

I catch Vulpix in my Pokéball and wave goodbye to our new companions...for now. "This isn't goodbye!" I yell.

On to the next chapter of our journey...


	15. Chapter 14: The Ninja Poké-Showdown

_**Along the route to Fuchsia Gym, Terra and her friends encounter new Pokémon, which consist of a Primeape, which Ash gladly adds to the party by taking it along with him, but gives him up to a Pokémon-wrestler and also earns himself a Muk. Also, on the way they encounter a Psyduck, which accidentally goes into one of Misty's empty pokéballs.**_

Now wait one moment...where are they?

_Well, all of us are stuck in some kind of forest in the middle of nowhere, it's kinda sad. Brock holds the map in his hands while we try to find out where to go next._

I come across a bush, I poke my head out of the bush and look around. Next Flareon head pops up along with everyone else's.

"Now where are we?" Brock asks.

"Lost!" Misty says.

"Great, the only good thing we're good at is getting lost easily..." I say while I facepalm myself.

"C'mon guys! We got to keep looking! Now where is this Fuchsia Gym?" Ash says while looking frantically around the area.

"Gee Ash, if you think we know, why don't you just ask us?!" I say.

"Do ya?" He asks.

"No! There's a thing called sarcasm..." I reply.

We keep walking while I spot a clearing with a little waterfall.

"And I'm out..." I toss my backpack near a boulder sitting near the waterfall. I grab Flareon, hug her to my chest and fall on the grassy floor.

"Terra! We're supposed to be heading towards the next Gym! C'mon!" He whines with Brock and Misty behind him.

"Alright...coming!" I let go of Flareon and get my belongings when I noticed my backpack had been opened.

I check to see if...oh no...

I scream as loud as I can and run around in circles...

"Who was in my backpack?!" I yell. All three put there hand up and nods 'not me'.

"Someone took me sandwich! My food!" I fake cry on the floor.

They can mess with me, but not my food! Well then!

"I'm not talking to you guys until someone gives me an explanation...and we're off. Let's go Flareon!" I say while crossing my arms.

"Your going the wrong way!" Misty says.

I stop in my tracks and head the other direction, "I knew that!"

"Everyone knows not to mess around with my food...idiots, who do they think they are-" I'm suddenly cut off when I come across a cliff with water below us. I yelp and bump into Ash who was behind me.

With me bumping into Ash, this allows me to lose my balance and head towards the edge of the cliff.

I yelp but before I fall into the earth, Ash grabs my hand and pulls me back. "Oh thanks! I mean I'm still not talking to you!" Before I could keep talking to Ash I try to cross the bridge on the plank.

"Don't look down, don't look down" I keep repeating to myself.

I actually end up looking down... "Are you sure this is the way to Fuchsia Gym?! If we fall, this is the end of our Pokémon journey!"

"Yeah, according to the map it is!" Brock states.

"Okay then" I stop in my tracks and stand still. The thought of what happened with the Butterfree swirls in my mind. The fall...

**Ash's P.O.V (finally)**

Terra suddenly stops in her tracks and looks to the sky.

I shake her to see if she's okay...

"Terra, hey Terra! Hello? No, not again!" I say to myself.

"What's up Ash?" Misty asks.

"She getting a panic attack again! I think she's remembering the last time she fell!" I yell back.

"Get her to the other side quickly before she starts losing it!" Misty says.

I grab Terra and carry her to the other side of the bridge/plank thing.

Every time this happens, she tends to forget the world around her and if she doesn't cut it out, she tends to become a little psycho and gets a panic attack. The worst part, she doesn't talk for a while, it once reached about a week!

After getting her to the other side, she stops shaking and stands up slowly. Just as I thought, she doesn't say a word, grabs Flareon to her chest and continues walking.

She's not afraid of heights, just the traumatizing moment.

I shake my head and try and focus on the road ahead, Pikachu points his tail in my face to get me to focus, it's then when I realize an old looking dojo in the path in front of us.

"Guys, look!" I point at the old building.

Brock, Misty and Terra lift there heads to see it for themselves.

**Terra's P.O.V**

We run to the entrance and look around suspiciously...

"That's weird, why would there be a building here in the middle of nowhere?" Misty says.

"I didn't know any of these houses still even existed!" Brock says.

Flareon jumps out of my arms and nudges me...

I look at her and talk with her...

'**(Flare, Flareon!) are you okay? I knew what happened back there but still...'** I nod my head and ignore her, looking at the front gate.

I slide open the door and look around...

"Well, at least we can ask someone around here for directions!" Ash says. That Ash, always looking at the bright side of things.

"Hello?" Misty, Brock and Ash ask roaming around the halls.

I lean against the wall only to have my weight be put against me. The walk shifts and I'm put to the other side of the wall. I yelp in surprise and land on a floor.

**Ash's P.O.V**

"Hey Terra, about before-" I cut myself off when I don't see Terra standing beside me.

"Uh, Terra? It's funny and all but now where'd ya go?" I ask.

"You guys see her anywhere? She was just here?" I say while looking around.

All of a sudden, Flareon starts acting weird and starts clawing at the wall where Terra once was.

She must be connecting to her telepathically (sp?).

Brock notices this too and knocks at the wall.

"Ash, this is a secret door! When you put pressure on it-" he leans against it, "it flips open, just like in the movies!". We look in to see Terra on the floor.

"Ow! Well that didn't hurt at all..." She mumbles.

"Hey! You talked!" I say.

She looks at me in surprise and tries to denie it."n-no!" She puts her hand over her mouth and blushes from being caught.

All of a sudden, a Pokémon appears from the corner of the secret room.

Misty starts screaming, of course it had to be a bug Pokémon...

**Terra's P.O.V**

"Not again!" I whine. Everyone looks at my direction.

"Yeah I'm talking...I said I wasn't talking to you guys, I never said I wasn't talking to Pokemon!" I conclude. Wait a second, I just did talk to them -_-

I look at my Pokédex to see what it says...

enet

"Venonat, the bug pokemon. It's eyes function as radars, allowing them to see in the dark"

"Hey! What a cool Pokémon! Hey there little guy!" It backs away slowly, and it looks like it was holding something.

"Hey I won't hurt you. What do ya got in your hands?" I say

I could tell it's a food, cause it puts it in it's mouth. It's has crumbs all over it's mouth, it's funny it looked like the same ingredients I put in my...sandwich. Ohhhhh nooooo you messed with the wrong gal.

"Your the one who stole my sandwich!" It squeals and heads towards the exit of the secret room.

"Come back here!" I yell chasing after it.

"Terra! Wait up!" Ash says in the background.

I roam around the halls of the building, trying to catch up to Venonat. As I was gaining on it, I was suddenly stopped by some electic attack.

I get shocked and get sent back on the floor.

"Pikachu! What did you do that for?!" I yell in frustration.

Only then did I not notice that Pikachu appears 10 seconds later...

**'(Pika, Pikachu, pi, pi!) what do you mean? I just got here!'**

"Well if you didn't do it, then who did? Pichu didn't cause she's still in her Pokéball!" I reply.

"Terra, watch in front of you!" Brock exclaims.

It was then I noticed some kind of ball producing electricity on the floor where I stepped on before.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

Ash points his Pokédex on it and sure enough, it was a Pokémon.

1371210580683

"Voltorb, the identity if this specimen is unknown, it has an extreme personality, it uses electric attacks and self-destruct"

I spring up to my feet and look at it, "it sure doesn't look friendly..."

"This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder!" Misty exclaims.

We run away from the Voltorb before it can shock anymore people and we end up in another hallway...

"Wait a second, wasn't I looking for something before?" I try and think.

'**(Pika Pikachu!) oh, you mean the Venonat who stole your sandwich' **Pikachu says.

Ash cover Pikachu's mouth and shakes him wildly, "why did you say that?!" And he ends up getting electrocuted.

(At this point, Ash has a special bond with Pikachu and can sometimes understand what he's trying to say)

"Your right! Where is Venonat?!" I say.

"There it is!" Misty points out. Turns out it was at the other side of the hallway.

"Hey! Get back here ya-" before I can finish my sentence, my face collides with some sort of invisible wall.

"Well that didn't hurt at all..." I fall down to the ground in pain.

"I felt like I was just slapped by a Snorlax" I murmur to myself.

"Lets just go back-" and then again...meet the invisible wall.

"Ow! Well then...this place is just givin me the creeps...you never know what's next..." I say.

"It's another invisible wall!" Ash exclaims. He helps me up from the ground.

"Anyway, I got the feeling we fell into somebody's trap..." Misty says.

"I hope there not planning on stealing our Pokémon, cause I don't want them to take Flareon!" I say.

"C'mon, there's got to be a way out of this place! Maybe through the window..."

Ash climbs up to look out he window to call for help, but in an instant the wall breaks down bringing Ash with it.

"No!" We yell in horror. Right beneath where we are, there is a big water current several feet below us. And nobody could have survived that one...

We look down to help Ash up...only to see Ash not there...

"Oh Ash...I still never got to tell you..." I whisper while hugging myself. The tears start to roll in when all of a sudden...

"Hey you guys! I'm still down here! C'mon help me up!" We all breath a sigh of relief, wipe our fresh tears and help him up.

"Hey you okay?" I ask while kneeling down to is height since he was on his knees.

"Yeah...jeez that was close." He says while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Before I can say another word, Venonat appears from some kind of door in front of us.

**Ash's P.O.V**

"Hey! Where you going? Running again? I'm gonna teach you a lesson for-" as soon as I step through the door Venonat was in I get slided inside and it closes behind me.

Ninja stars start being aimed at me by this mysterious figure in front of me. "Ahhh!" I say while dodging all of them, thankfully.

"You know! I could have just lost a finger right there!" I exclaim furiously.

Behind me, Terra and everyone else appears upset too. I tell them about the dodging stars part and point to the figure covered in what looks like a white smoke screen.

"Born in darkness and living in darkness, I am Aria, ninja warrior..." The figure says in through the smoke cloud.

The stand with a smirk written all over her face, "did you enjoy my little star treatment?"

"You could have knocked my head clean off!" I yell in response.

"You can't just go around chucking stars" Terra says.

Behind Aria, is where the Venonat stood. It hid behind her leg.

"This Venonat informed me that 4 stupid people had entered the mansion. This is a training camp camp, and I'm not letting you all leave unless I have a battle with someone...how about you girl?" She points at Terra.

She clenches her hands into fist and replies, "I accept your challenge.

"But uh, before there's a battle, do you mind letting me down from here?" I ask. Terra, Pikachu, Misty and Flareon all fall to the floor at that one.

**Terra's P.O.V**

After Ash gets released from the ninja stars, I think about what Pokémon I was gonna choose next, when all of a sudden the Voltorb from before rolls in the room and self-destructs, leaving the room in another white smoke cloud.

"What is up with ninja's in smoke?" I ask while coughing.

"Aria, you have failed me" a mysteriously manly voice says through the shadows.

"I'm sorry brother I have failed you" She kneels on the floor

"Hey who are you?" I say as the smoke clears.

"I am Koga, leader of the training camp and Fuchsia Gym. None of you are permitted to leave until one of you battle me..." He says

So this is the Gym..."I'll do it!" I say in response.

"Is a 2-on-2 battle fine with you?" He asks respectfully.

"Perfect" I reply

"If you beat me, of course, you earn a soul badge from me," he says holding it out.

"At the end of this battle, my friend Ash would also like a match, he was the one who was really excited on finding this place" I say.

"Alright then, but for now I choose Venonat" he throws his Pokéball revealing his Pokémon.!

I bite my lip, this Venonat looks like it has more experience then Aria's...all of a sudden it just evolves into Venomoth.

Venomoth

He looks like a poisin type user...uhhhhh...Looks like we gotta turn up the heat...

"Well then I choose Flareon!" She nods her head in approval and jumps to the battle field.

"Venonat use Stun spore!" Koga commands.

I close my eyes and connect to Flareon telepathically. "Use double team in front of you and when all the clones are drifted away use flamethrower. We're giving them a surprise."

"You know what to do!" I yell out loud. Flareon use double team creating multiple images of herself and puts them in front of her. As the stun spore is released, it hits the clones.

"Now Flareon!" I yell. She releases her Flamethrower, and it's a direct hit. Venomoth falls to the ground unconscious.

"Venomoth is unable to battle, therefore Flareon is the winner of this round" Brock says but before we could celebrate our 1st win out of 2...

A part of the ceiling caves in, and with it some sorta of stage in a box appears.

"Prepare for trouble  
Make it double  
To protect the world from devistation  
To unite all peoples within our nation  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
Jesse  
James  
Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light  
Surrender now or prepare to fight  
Meowth that's right"

"What now? We're kinda doing other important things then your little...thing you just did" I say.

All of a sudden, from one of Misty's pokéballs, out comes Psyduck.

"Psyduck" It grabs its head while tilting it to the side.

"Go Arbok and Wheezing!" Team Rocket yells.

We are all astonished to know that Team Rockets Pokémon had evolved...wha?

"Never mind that, Psyduck use!...uh I forgot I don't know any of Psyducks attacks" I fall to the floor in defeat.

"Go Flareon! Flame-" I get interrupted by Jesse. Jesse releases some sort of string/web which not only counters Flareon, but the other pokemon too! All except Psyduck.

"Can you get out of it?" I ask. They nod their head in defeat. It was too thick and strong.

Psyduck just stands in the middle of the arena and waves it's head back and forth.

"Doesn't Psyduck have any attacks?! Use Ash's Pokédex or something!" I yell.

"Psyduck attack #1-Tail Whip"

"Use Tail Whip!" Misty commands. "Wait-" but before I could tell her...Psyduck ends up failing that attack.

"Psyduck attack #2- Scratch"

"Psyduck use scratch!" Misty commands. Psyduck charges at Arbok with it's hands, but before it could leave a mark, Arbok uses Bite attack on Psyducks head."

Psyduck gets release by Arboks grip and starts running around in circles clutching it's head.

"Hey I know a way out of this!" Koga says while tugging on some sort of string connecting to the ceiling.

Voltorb suddenly appear and surrounding Team Rocket but before any attack, Jesse wraps them in the net again and they are unable to attack anymore. This also allows Team Rocket to take them.

"Psyduck! Do something!" Misty's shakes Psyduck madly as it's headache worsens. Then before we knew it, Psyduck stands still and it's body glows blue. On the other side, we hear Team Rocket complaining that they can't move. They are then sent flying out a window in the room. Dexter, Ash's Pokédex concludes my thought...

"Psyduck's attack #3 and #4, Disable and Confusion"

"Well now that they're gone shall we continue?" Koga asks.

"Yeah that'd be great" I reply.

We help the Pokémon from the string until they're free.

"The battle may now continue, begin!" Brock says

"Go Golbat!" Koga releases his Pokémon.

1711378-brock_golbat

"Okay Flareon lets do this again!"

If I aim the attack on Golbat's wings, it'll be vulnerable.

"Use flamethrower on the wings and wrap it up with fire spin!" I yell.

"Before that use agility to confuse Golbat!" I say.

Flareon runs around Golbat to confuse it and use flamethrower when she gets to a perfect spot. Next she closes it up by using fire spin on Golbat, keeping it locked in a hot, flaming vortex.

Golbat falls to the floor, "Golbat is unable to battle. The victory goes to Terra from Pallet Town!"

"Yeah Flareon! We did it! Alright!" I pick up Flareon and throw her in the air a couple times.

"This is for you, the Soul Badge, you deserve it" Koga says. I bow to him at respect.

"Alright! We got a Soul Badge!" I say proudly

"Now it my turn!" Ash says confidently.

"I use Charmander!" And that's how the day went...

Terra and later Ash finally get there Soul Badges, but what's next we'll never know...


	16. Chapter 15: The Flame Pokémon-athon

_We've been walking for days, I wonder when we're gonna find the place!_

Since all the wandering, I put Flareon away in her Pokéball...I guess I wanted to give her a break once in a while!

We spot a clearing with Trees and Bushes...

"alright we're here!" Me and Ash jump up and down.

**_After earning Soul Badge's at the Fuschia Gym, our heroes arrive at the Safari Zone, where they're sure to discover new and un-usual Pokémon. _**

Suddenly, the ground starts to rumble and shake wildly, causing me to fall down.

"Ow, What is it an earthquake or is that Ash's stomach rumbling like mad, nice going a new record"

"I wish it was my stomach! What's going on?" Ash yells.

"Look over there!" Brock points to the horizon.

"Wha?" I squint my eyes to get a better look.

A cloud of sand starts looking like it comes towards this way. "U-um. You g-guys" Misty starts saying.

The cloud disperses and a herd of Tauros start running past us.

"O...M...G..." I whisper to myself.

"What's that Pokémon?" Ash points Dexter towards Tauros.

Tauros

"Taurus, a wild bull Pokémon. When whipping it's three tails it's tackle is a powerful destructive force"

"Yeah!" Ash says all pumped. "Okay Pikachu...!" He doesn't see Pikachu on his shoulder so he looks down to the ground, to see Pikachu (supposedly) sleeping.

"Pikachu!" He yells.

"Brock let me see that map again!" He hands it to me and I scan the map quickly.

"There is no way Tauros' could be out here, unless this isn't the place, it's..."

"Charmander, I choose you!" Ash throws his Pokéball out.

**'(Char) alright!' **

"Ember attack now!" Charmander gets into position and is about to release his flames until...

A Pokémon jumps on top of Charmander...Growlithe?

Ash brings out Dexter again to scan Growlithe.

Growlithe

"Growlithe, a puppy Pokémon of present demeter and great diligence, it drive enemies away with growls and bites."

"I knew it..." I say in my mind...

"Alright Charmander, Flamethrower attack!" Ash commands.

"Wait!" I say running towards them. Just as Charmander is about to release the flame I jump in front of them putting my hands out, causing Charmander and Growlithe to stop.

"Terra! What did you do that for?" Ash yells while walking towards me.

"I-I, um" I try to think of an excuse when he stands next to me.

"Hold it!" A southern accent says out of nowhere. A horse appears right in front of me causing me and Ash to fall backwards on the grass below us.

"You little, don't tell me you his don't know this whole area is a Pokémon reserve?" The girl says while on top of a Ponyta.

250px-077Ponyta

"Pokémon reserve? What's that?" Ash asks.

"I was right! It's a place where it's against the law to capture Pokémon, so they can grow up here naturally. This is the Big P Pokémon ranch run by the Laramé family?" I answer.

All heads including the Pokémon turn to me.

"And how do you know that?" She asks me out of curiosity.

"D-do you remember me? My name Terra Anderson, I used to come here with my mom and you used to play with me with Growlithe while I was getting lessons here? We used to ride on Ponyta together and then I rode on it alone afterwards when I became better?"

***Flashback***

Around the time when me and my mom were running away from Hoenn and we were trying to find a new place to live. We started off with no place to go. We had a car, until it broke down in the middle of nowhere. It ran out of fuel...

"No..." I hear my mom whisper.

My mom goes outside, and it started to pour with rain. I hear her arguing with herself outside, even though the words were fuzzy. The car then starts moving, only then did I notice that she was pushing the car.

Around an an hour later the car stopped moving and I heard a thump from outside the car. I open the door and look down to see mom on the floor passed out.

I look around to see to see that we were in the middle of nowhere...all that was shown was grass and lightning from up above. I cried and cried by my moms side and yelled, "HELP MOMMY!".

After a couple of minutes later, a lightning bolt starts heading towards my mom and me, I thought it was over. I hid my head in my moms hair and cried, only to notice my moms body and mine were carried up from the ground and then down.

I look up to see a Rapidash with a lady riding it and a Ponyta behind it carrying a girl. Everything else was a blur until I woke up the next morning.

The lady fed us breakfast and she got to talk with mom. I was dragged outside with the girl who was riding the Ponyta the night before, her name was Laura.

We played and played and I got to meet Growlithe. I was more in love with Ponyta though, by a little bit. Me and my mom got a tour of the place and met other Breeders.

Along with meeting new Breeders, we met little Dario, and let me tell you he was obsessed with winning and even a ladies man back then. He would go over to girls, me and Laura got our turn...and it was plain weird.

Until the day we had to leave, months later. I felt like I was leaving behind family.

Since then we got into Pallet town through obstacles, but we came back every summer after that to visit them. I was givin lessons on Ponyta by Laura and we got to play more...

***Flashback ends***

"Terra? That's right! Where ya been? We missed y'all!" I see Ash and everyone else standing in the background and noticed it was getting awkward for them.

"It's good! Sorry I started traveling with my new friends. This is Ash..." He nods his head.

"Misty" she replies with a smile and wave...

"and this is-" Brock runs up the Laura and says, "I'm Brock! What a pretty face, I-I mean place, I-I mean..."

"Do I have to tell Misty to pull you away again?" I say.

"N-no" he says in defeat and backs up.

I pet Ponyta and she relaxes. She neighs and smiles when I take out an apple and give it to her. "Hey remember me! It's me Terra!" I say to her.

I touch her flaming hair and move on to Growlithe. "Hey buddy! I-" I get cut off when Growlithe pounces on me and licks my face.

"Well I guess you don't need a reminder" I say while laughing.

Laura tells us to follow her to the middle of the reserve with all the Pokémon and people.

"Hey is Dario still here?" I ask Laura privately.

"You bet..." She groans.

Ash finally has time to check his Pokédex to Ponyta.

"Ponyta, a flame horse Pokémon. It's mane is made of intense flames."

"Whoa!"

"I don't need to worry cause Ponytail will never, ever burn anybody it really trusts..." Laura answers.

"Nice Ponyta..." He reaches his hand out to touch Ponyta's mane.

"Wait!" But too late, Ash touches it and he ends up burning his hand, he uses Squirtle to put out the fire.

I end up laughing on the floor along with Misty. Laura giggles slightly and repeats her last sentence.

"Ash, Ponyta has to feel like it's not in any danger or harm...that's all" I say.

"Hey, I'd love to see how your skills are now!" Laura suggests.

"Well, um, I haven't practiced and-"

"Nonsense lets see what you've got left! You were really good!" Laura says.

"Yeah, c'mon Terra!" Ash says, everyone agrees too, even Ponyta.

"Fine..." I grumble.

"But later!" I say. They nod.

"I'd love to see more of this place!" Misty says.

"Well, we're having a big party here tonight. Why don't y'all stay as my guests!" Laura says.

"A party? That sounds great!" We all say.

"And if you stay here tonight, you'll be able to see the Pokémon Race tomorrow." Laura says.

"Pokémon race?" Brock asks.

"All of people here are breeders, so we race one another to see whose got the best Pokémon."

The ground starts shaking once again, causing even Laura to turn her head.

"The Tauros again!" Misty says.

"no, that sound can only mean..." Laura starts saying.

Another wave of sand comes rushing towards here, but even faster then the Tauros'.

Ash went to check it out with his Pokédex, but it was too fast before Dexter can even scan it.

"They move fast!" Ash says

"Howdy Laura!" A voice says close by. We turn our heads to see a guy on a Dodrio.

tumblr_kzt0zyba1u1qamqgc

"Drodrio, a three headed bird Pokémon, that can run faster than it can fly, it's three heads represent joy, sorrow and anger."

"We're gonna win the Pokémon race tomorrow" he say all tough and proud...or at least he tries too.

"Don't be too sure of it" she replies.

"Yeah, it not just all about speed" I say. He faces toward me and smirks.

"And who's this beauty? Finally got a friend Laura?" He keeps his eye on me. I scrunch my nose and say...

"Ha, I can see why you don't have any friends"

"Well, I don't need friends if I can get a girlfriend"

"Ha, like that's gonna happen!" I retort.

Laura giggles in the background and then turns serious.

He loses his smirk for a second then it comes back. "Just get ready to lose tomorrow!" He says will telling his Dodrio to go, and he was gone before I can even say, "Yeah right"

"What a jerk!" "Oh, that was Dario, a Dodrio trainer! We'll see whose gonna win tomorrow!" Me and Laura say.

Laura eventually gives us a tour, and the final stop was the race course.

"Here we are! Now let's see what you've got!" Laura says.

"N-now? Okay then..." I stutter out.

I get on top of Ponyta and look at the course. Laura says I have to go around the circle area 3 times, and everyone has to put obstacles in my way.

Laura gets Ponyta's rings so I can hold on to her but I refused.

"I'll be fine, I just don't think it's right for Ponyta to have that thing around her" I pet her and she neighs in reply.

"Oh, whatever you say" she replies and heads for the stands like everyone else.

Ash and Misty are gonna throw hay stacks on the field with help of a machine. Brock and Laura are gonna throw boxes at us and Pikachu and Flareon are gonna shoot ember and lightning attacks at us only 1 time...the ultimate racing arena!

"Let's go Flareon!" I throw her Pokéball and she was released from it. I tell her the plan and she nods going with Pikachu.

"GO!" Laura whistles.

"Let's go Ponyta!" She neighs and dashes forward.

"Steady..." I whisper to her. Ash releases his hay stack and it ends up going right above us.

"Go 30 degrees to the left!" I say to her and we end up blocking it.

"Nice!" I say.

Misty throws hers on the floor in front of us.

"Jump!" I say. Ponyta successfully dodges it.

Brock and Laura nod at each other and throw all their materials at the same time.

"Really?! Okay then, use bounce on the obstacles!" She does so and we jump on the air dodging all of them.

"Cool! Your doin' fine!" Ponyta and I end up doing the last course...

Pikachu and Flareon nod at each other and combine there ember and thunderbolt attacks.

"Go faster!" I yell at Ponyta. Before they can hit us, there attacks come together and accidentally exploded, creating a black cloud of smoke. I yelp in surprise, although it sounded more to that to everyone else...

**Ash's P.O.V**

"Terra!" I yell out in the stands. Misty puts her hand over her mouth and Brock and Laura gasp. We hear a some sort of scream/yelp from inside and I start to think it made contact with them both.

I was about to go running towards the smoke when Laura pulls me back.

"Hold on a second!" She yells.

We all stare at the cloud of smoke and see 2 figures zooming out of it to the finish line. The figures were covered in black smoke, but I had an idea of who it was...

The figures stops at the line and the smoke disperses, revealing Terra and Ponyta alright.

Terra gets out from Ponyta and touches her mane. I run up to them and hug Terra. "That was CRAZY, and STUPID and..." I was cut of by a kiss in the cheek.

"Dude! I'm perfectly fine!" I look around for any injuries and grab her wrist, only to notice her yelp in pain.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask in worry. I let my hand go to reveal freshly made burn marks on her hand. They were about 5 cm. long.

"I knew that was a bad idea..." I whisper.

Flareon rushes towards Terra with a smile, until she see's the burn marks. Her smile disappears and is filled with sorrow to know that she had hurt her trainer, her friend.

"It's okay guys, really! It was a blast! I enjoyed it and that's all that matters...so where next? Isn't there a party now?" she says trying to change the subject.

I put on a fake smile and say "that's a great idea".

"But first lets head over to my house. We gotta clean up the burn marks..." Laura says.

We walk towards her house, along the way I notice Terra wincing once in a while and squeezes her hand...it must have been pretty deep...

I also noticed Terra not even talking to Flareon, so I pick Flareon up and put her in my arms.

"C'mon, you and I know that Terra thinks it was an accident. And it was...it wasn't your fault" I pet her and she sleeps in my arms.

"Pi. Pika, Pikachu" Climbs on my shoulder and starts to talk to Flareon.

Along the way Flareon falls asleep and I look up at Terra. Her hair was in front of her face and all I could really do was shake my head.

We finally reach the house, only to notice the party was starting soon.

"Hey are we gonna go?" I ask.

"You guys go ahead, I'll set up for y'all." Terra says.

"Oh c'mon! Your gonna miss out just because of a burn? You know it was an accident and your okay so what's the big deal!?" I yell at her. I then shut my mouth after I notice what I just said.

**Terra's P.O.V**

"Maybe! Maybe not! J-just leave me alone." I notice Flareon was waking up and she saw me with my tears.

"Go ahead! I'll be fine I'm staying" I yell and lock myself in a room.

That wasn't the reason I was quiet, I was planning for tomorrow, so I could ask Laura if I can ride Ponyta in the race tomorrow. But now obviously I'm not wanted and Laura thinks I'm a cry baby.

I look around the room only to notice this was the bedroom me and Misty were gonna share.

**Ash's P.O.V**

I look at the direction Terra went in and felt a pang of hurt in my chest. Why did I do that?

"You guys go to the fair, I'll stay with her" I say while not looking at them.

"I'm not sure if Terra wants you here now..." Brock starts saying.

"Guys just go I'll try and fix everything along with Flareon, Pikachu go with them" Pikachu knew I was being serious so he agrees and they head out the door.

"Let's go!" We both dash towards the door Terra went into. We stop at the door and try to turn the knob, only to notice it was locked.

"Flareon use Flame-" I was cut off by Terra's voice on the other side.

"You idiot, the door is made of wood and so is the house so it'll burn down!" She says.

I smile at this, at least she still has her brain going...

"Flareon try and communicate with her telepathically, I'll try and find a way too." I say.

She closes her eyes for a couple seconds and when she opens them she nods her head 'no', meanin she couldn't. "Me neither" I sigh.

**Terra's P.O.V**

I block out Flareon and Ash's signal, refusing to talk to them in my mind.

"C'mon, open the door please. I'm sorry." Ash says. I don't reply at this one.

"You and I both know that you won't stay in there forever..." He says.

"Watch me!" I yell.

"Your gonna come out, you know how I know? You left you backpack and all the food in the fridge behind..." I can mentally see him smirking right now.

He's right...

"Look I'm sorry okay? What more should I say?" He says on the other side. All of a sudden I felt a cool chill coming from behind me.

A figure then enter the room and heads for the door. It was then I noticed it was Flareon, shoot I forgot to lock the window!

She then opens the door and lets Ash in.

"Nice! Thanks Flareon." She nods and smiles.

Ash starts heading towards me while I back away, until my back hits the wall.

"What are you afraid of? I'm not gonna hurt you..." He says coming closer. He noticed me going back so he stops all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just worried that you were...that you might need someone." He says.

I stop thinking and nod my head.

"We gotta clean those burn marks though..." He say while smiling.

He goes to the bathroom to get the supplies...

I hear a whimpering voice right next to me. I turn my head to see that it was coming from Flareon.

"Hey, I know your sorry for...the 'accident', but I'm okay. I would know if you were hurting my for real or not. I should have been more careful on my instructions though.."

I pick her up on my one hand that wasn't damaged and hug her. I toss her up in the air and catch her.

A smile appeared on her face as she knew that everything was going to be alright. She grabs my shirt and starts tugging on it while I tickle her.

Later, Ash appears with the things. Me and both Flareon stop and smile while looking at each other.

"This...is gonna hurt" Ash says while opening the alcohol bottle. He sticks his hand out so I can squeeze it. I refused to hurt him anymore so I said it was fine. He tells me to get on the bed so it would be easier for the both of us.

He puts it and I remember biting my lip, trying not to scream. He wraps my arm in a bandage and my necklace starts to glow.

"Go to sleep" he says and darkness starts to surrounds me. Just before I blank out, I squeeze his hand and whisper, "I forgive you".

I wake up in the morning to see Ash on the edge of the bed, sleeping. He stayed all night with me, to check and see if I was fine...he does care.

I check my bandages and see that some of my skin was coming back together. It was looking well and I didn't have pains when I moved, only when I touched it really hard.

I got out of bed to see nobody downstairs. They must have gone into the other room...

I woke everyone up in time so that they can get ready for the race today.

"Ash...Ashy boy..." I poke him in the head. He opens his eyes slowly while I smile. I had already showered and changed and was ready to go.

"C'mon everyone else is up getting ready for the race today. And thank you for everything last night." I peck him on the cheek while he opens his mouth in surprise. I giggle at this and drag him to his backpack.

It was sweet that he took his time for me. Maybe, just maybe...

"I-I mean that's what best friends do for each other" He says smiling.

I felt a pang in my heart and my smile drops for a split second. "Right" I say taking my mind off my previous thought.

In about an hour, we are all ready and changed. We start heading to the area where the race is being held when suddenly, we hear the herd of Tauros from behind the house. We run over there to see them all stomping in each other and in fright.

"Growlithe, keep them calm!" Laura says while getting on Ponyta. They reach the scene before us and something causes Ponyta to flip out. Laura falls out of Ponyta and lands on the grass with a yelp.

All of them go check on Laura while I try and calm Ponyta down. I hold her reigns and try to steady her. I look into her eyes and she calms down. She neighs in reply for the thanks.

I bring Ponyta toward everyone and they look at me and nod. "What? Did I miss something?"

I look at Laura to see her hugging her arm. "What happened? Is it broken?" She nods in reply.

"Well then who's going to race for your family?" I say.

"You" she answers.

"wha-Wait seriously?" I ask.

"The way you ride Ponyta yesterday, the way you calmed her down. I know you both can do it."

I was planning on asking her..."I'll do it!" I look at her with a smile.

We rush to the race course to have made it on time.

I get on top of Ponyta and see everyone heading towards the stands. I wave to them for good luck.

"All racers who have qualified are here, let the competition begin..."

**3...2...1! "BEEEEEPPPPPPPP!" The whistle blows.**

Me and Ponyta dash like everyone else. Our main trouble is gonna be...

"look at that folks, Dario takes the lead with his Dodrio!".

Sure enough he was ahead of everyone else.

"If he keeps this up, he's sure to win an easy match!" The announcer says.

"Not on our watch, let's go!" Ponyta neighs and we manage to get out of the crowd like Dario did.

"Next up, the 35 degree cliff climb..." The announcer says.

"Dario takes the lead, but has a follow up on his tail, replacing Laura this year, Terra and Laura's Ponyta!"

"C'mon buddy! Your doing great!" I whisper in Ponyta's ear.

"And the contestants are starting to go downhill. Whoa, look at that guy and his Electrode go!"

Sure enough they were barreling down the hill using Electrode's round body. They rush past me but not Dario. Then they just...fall into a hole?

"That's strange, it looks like someone dug it...never mind that lets go Ponyta!"

We hear the announcer say something very important...

"whoa, it looks like electrodes using it's most powerful attack, explosion...it's getting hot!"

"Hurry Pony-" We suddenly catch up to the Electrode in the hole and it blows up, causing us and other contestants to lose balance and crash.

I face plant against a rock, and land on top of Ponyta.

"C-c'mon, we can't give up, Laura's family i-is counting o-on us..." I cough and help Ponyta up.

She staggers for some reason and I see that her leg has a cut on it, at least it wasn't deep...

I ripe the bandage of my arm and tie it around the cut, Ponyta neighs in protest.

"Hey, hey, it's fine, I'm not afraid to show these marks and your gonna be okay...I promise...we're gonna win this thing"

I grab a hold off her reigns and say...

"Lets ride!" We dash forward and keep on track.

"Alright! And Terra and Ponyta are back on their feet heading to one of the most difficult tracks of the race, the water track...too bad for the rock type Pokémon riders...look at those burn marks on Terra's arm, wonder where she got those? Will it impact her?"

We look forward and rocks sitting on the water.

"if we go fast enough they won't sink!" She nods her head and skips over the rocks.

"Faster faster!" I tell her!

"Next up, contestants pokemon have to choose a bowl with food to eat as a boost. They have to finish the food in order to move on, choose carefully!" The announcer says.

"alright Ponyta, time for some fast food!" She gobbles up her food, quiet happily actually.

I look down below us to see Dario's Dodrio fighting over the food, I guess to see who gets the first bite...what are you gonna do about it?

Suddenly, another puff of smoke appears, but for no apparent reason.

Suddenly, Team Rocket appears...not without there slogan of course...

"what do you want?!" I yell at them. "We're kinda busy ya three stooges!"

"How dare you- I mean just come a little closer now, and bring that Ponyta with you..." Jessie says.

"No way!" I say.

A battle goes on between Arbok and Weezing vs...well all of us contestants.

We start to lose and soon enough time is wasted as Dario zooms ahead by a lot!

"Let's finish this! Wheezing use sludge attack!" James commands Wheezing.

"That's enough! Ponyta flamethrower!" She ends up burning the sludge from Wheezing and sends Team Rocket flying..not without another wave of smoke being released from the attack Ponyta sent. Perfect

**Ash's P.O.V**

"Oh folks, we don't know what may have happened to that Ponyta, but right now Dario is in the lead by a lot, he's probably gonna win it all..." The announcer says.

"No, you go to be kidding me...where's Terra?" I say in worry.

"Have faith in them kid" Laura says.

"She always finds a way" Misty says.

"Guys look!" Brock points to the view screen.

"Wait a second folks, a figure covered in flames has just come out of the smoke...It's Ponyta and Terra. Wow what an amazing shock!"

"That's my girl..." I whisper to myself. Wait, what? Misty looks at me and I blush in...what's the word...

"They are literally on fire, and wow they are zooming in to Dario" I shake my head and forget my previous thought.

The screen shoes Dario looking behind him and with a surprised face when he sees Terra.

Terra soon catches up to him.

"Both are a tie. One going ahead and then behind..." The announcer says.

**Terra's P.O.V**

"Maybe after I win this I'll take you to my victory diner babe" Dario says.

"You wish! C'mon Ponyta! Faster!" I say.

"Too bad, I gave you a chance but you leave me with no choice. C'mon Dodrio show them your peck!" Dario commands them.

The first head strikes Ponyta in her mane, resulting it to be burned.

The second head strikes me in the hand. "OW! You turd!"

Then the third head comes, in slow motion it comes towards me, closer to me arm...and hits the burn marks.

"Ahhh!" I scream in pain. A sort of ringing noise comes to my ears and I lose focus. I start to let go of the reigns until I look at the view screen. Dario's taking the lead and is soon to reach the finish line soon...

I look at the stands, and see everyone, looking at me...what's gonna happen next...

I grip the reigns, and tell Ponyta...

"we didn't come this far to stop now, w-we got do this" I grip my wrist quickly because I felt a sharp pain when I moved it.

I slowly grip the reigns and say, "For Laura!"

Ponyta starts dashing faster then ever before, then her flames reach higher and higher...

My necklace starts to glow along with Ponyta's rising flames, both of our bodies are then surrounded by...

_**Ash's P.O.V**_

"Whoa look at those flames go! Ponyta is glowing and so is the rider, what's that purple and orange light doing around them?"

Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Flareon and me all smirk. Laura looks at us like we're crazy.

"Did I miss something?" Laura says.

"No, but your gonna want to see this part" We all say.

Flareon starts up and down cheering even more for Terra. "You could do this!" We all yell! "Pika Pi!" Pikachu yells out cheering. I grab him and put him on my head while he keeps cheering. "WOOO!" I yell out.

_**Terra's P.O.V**_

I notice Ponyta's body below me starts to grow even more, giving me more space and Ponyta...to evolve...

I look at me arm and see no burn marks...

We are still surrounded by the mist...looks like it's time to surprise the world, or at least the area...

"Speed and trust..." We dash for the finish line and I finally get to see Ponyta in her new form...Rapidash!

078

"Look at that folks, Ponyta has evolved into Rapidash and her rider's necklace is glowing like crazy! Strange but cool. Rapidash are known to be the fastest Pokémon racer in the world! Can they catch up?"

"Oh yes we will. H'ya!" I thrust her reigns. Her fire starts to build up even more and so does my necklace. She starts to gain even more speed.

"Rapidash is going speed to more than 100 mph!" The announcer says.

As soon as we know it we have caught up to Dario. I stick my tongue at him as we have eye contact and soon it's on!

"The contestants are neck-on-neck. Who will win it all? And here comes the finish line!

"Let's win this!"

In slow motion, Rapidash sticks her neck out and puts a push in her last step, her head is the first to reach the finish line...

"And that concludes this years race with our winners...TERRA AND RAPIDASH!"

We then slow down and stop and I got off Ponyta.

"We did it! We won! All thanks to you!" I say hugging her neck.

'**(Neighs) No, it was me and you!**' A voice says in my mind. I was shocked, I can only hear pokémon's voices when I...bond with them!

"Y-you trust me?" I say.

'**(Neighs) Always have, always will! You guided me to a better path and we won because of how well you managed me! Although I don't know how you can understand me...**'

I facepalm myself. "I'll tell you later" I say to her.

She rubs her head all over me and licks me. A laugh not just because it tickled, but I got a new friend too!

"Hey ya cheater!" A voice says behind me. I turn around and see Dario.

"Cheater? Your the cheater!" I say back.

"Why you- Dodrio get them!" They come charging toward us but I use my psychic power to stop them and Rapidash kicks both Dario and Dodrio with her legs and sends them flying.

"Jerks! C'mon lets go get your medal!" I take of her reigns and we go towards the stage.

**'(Neighs) You mean ours' **She says.

"Our winners this year, Terra and Laura's Ponyta, I mean Rapidash!" The announcer says making us all laugh.

Later after the award ceremony, we had gotten our things and gotten ready to hit the road. It was sunset now and we were saying our goodbye's.

"The Safari Zone is just up ahead. I'm sure you and Ash will become great Pokémon Masters!" Laura says.

"I'll see you soon!" I say to her while hugging her.

I look at Rapidash right next to her and pet her for what seems like the last time.

"We've been through a lot these last 2 days. I'm gonna miss you...j-just don't forget about me." I say tearing up at the end.

She licks me and rubs her head against me.

I back away from her and look at her eyes...

"I'll see you both soon!" I wave to them.

Then we're off walking...

"oh wait!" Laura shouts.

"Huh?" Ash says.

Laura gets on Rapidash and stops in front of us.

"After the way I saw you and Rapidash bonding these couple of days, I realized you could give her more then I ever could...freedom and the chance to see new things...I want you to have her"

Rapidash grabs my bag and drops all my empty Pokéballs.

"Y-you want me to catch you?" I say in shock.

She neighs in response and hits the Pokéball button sending her inside.

I didn't even have to think twice because as she was inside, it didn't even wobble, he was immediately caught.

"Yeah! I got a new friend!" I do a pose.

"I'll take good care of her for you!" I say to Laura.

"I know you will! Bye!" She wave and we wave back.

"Oh!" I throw Flareons Pokéball out.

She quickly jumps on my shoulder and looks at the new Pokéball in curiosity.

"Looks like we got a new friend" I say. Our next journey awaits...

(In case you forgot, at the end of Chapter 13, I give Gengar to for him to take care of. I'll need him for sure, any day now...)

*Note: A trainer can't have more than 6 Pokémon with them, or else it will be transfered*


	17. Chapter 16: Pikachu's Goodbye

On their last adventure, Terra and the gang have encountered new Pokémon, and Terra even got a new one, what new happy, sad and emotional adventures await for them next?

After strolling along a forest we encountered, that's supposed to lead us to the next city, we decided to take a relaxin day off, were the sun is shining and the air smells great.

Brock and Misty are leaning under a tree, taking in the beautiful day and nature around them.

I, on the other hand, have released my Pokémon from my pokéballs and are playing with them.

Pichu, Flareon, Glaceon, Squirtle, Rapidash and Leafeon are released and playing. Glaceon managed to make it snow around her so now all the Pokémon are playing in her own made snow pile.

I manage to grab some snow and make it into snowballs...which I plan on dropping them on Misty's face.

"Leafeon, come here for a second" I say.

She faces toward me and skips her way over.

"Okay, so I made all these snowballs from Glaceon's snow, I want you to use Vine Whip and aim the snowballs at Misty. It should hit her. Tell everyone else to make snowballs and you swing them over there" I point towards the tree area.

"Let's do this!"

"Batter up!" I yell.

Misty lifts her head to look around, she must have heard my signal.

All at once, as planned, all the snowballs head towards Misty's face and she gets pelted with them. As soon as it makes impact, I'm left laughing on the floor over my own plan.

"Hey!" Misty yells.

I stop laughing at look at her, well, she looks like a ragging Tauros now...

Misty comes running up at me and I squeal in surprise, I didn't expect her to do that!

"Help! Someone stop her befor she commits a federal crime!" I say while running away from her.

Out of nowhere, Leafeon's Vine Whip wraps around my leg, causing me to faceplant onto Glaceon's snow pile.

As I get up and my face was covered in snow, Misty then takes her turn to laugh hysterically.

"Yeah, whatever. Truce?" I say while sticking my hand out. "Truce" She replies back, and we both laugh. The Pokémon seemed to enjoy us so they laughed along with us.

"Now wh-" I start to say, but then...

"Kanghaskan, Kanghaskan, Kanghaskan!" A voice yells out randomly.

Me and Misty turn our head to the figure, only to see it was Ash, and he was swinging on vine. I look ahead of him to see a tree in his path.

"Ash! Watch it!" I yell pointing in front of him.

Before he got the chance to look, he faceplants into the tree, knocking him to the ground in pain.

"Jungle Boy..." "He'll never learn" Me and Misty say.

" You said it" Brock then suddenly says from behind us.

"Hey Brock, did you see what Terra and I did?" Misty then starts talking to Brock about earlier.

I slide out of the conversation and see Pikachu heading towards Ash in alarm.

Pikachu nudges Ash and Ash faces him. Ash then picks up Pikachu and say's that he's fine. Pikachu laughs at the situation Ash got himself into before and Ash laughs sticking out his tongue. Both Pikachu and Ash laugh.

I always thought those two had a special bond between them, and I stand corrected. I don't know what he would do without his Pikachu, they're practically best friends The same bond me and Flareon share...

Pikachu stops laughing for a second and perks up his ears. Now's the time to see what's going on.

I whistle for Flareon and we both walk towards Ash to see him get up in alarm.

"What's up?" I say whispering. " I don't know" He says. "Listen"

Flareon stands next to Pikachu and the both lean their head in a direction leading to the bush in front of us.

We look at Pikachu to see him, waving his hand? At what?

Before we knew it, Pikachu starts heading towards the bush and goes inside. So does Flareon.

"Hey!" "You guys!" Me and Ash say in alarm.

"You go on ahead. I got to return my Pokémon!" I say to him in a hurry.

Ash nods his head and heads towards Flareon and Pikachu's direction.

I run towards Brock and Misty and tell them what's happening. They run after Ash while I get my Pokéballs.

"Sorry guys, but play times over for now" They nod since they know the situation and they return inside their Pokéballs. I put them in my bag and run after everyone else.

After a while I head into a bush to see everyone else looking ahead.

"Guys? What"s-" I start saying.

They cut me off with a big "SHUSH"!

"Sorry. I didn't know!" I say.

Flareon climbs up my shoulder and Ash points at a 12'o clock direction.

I look in front of me to see a whole group, full of Pikachu!

"Whoaaaaa" I whisper out.

"Look at all the Pikachu, they must be wild one's!" Misty says.

Pikachu here, Pikachu there, Pikachu everywhere! There were some rolling around, some playing around and some shaking there tails together, kinda like a handshake! Some were communicating through electricity and some eating.

I lean down towards Pikachu's level and say " Well don't just stand here, go say hi!"

Pikachu looks at Ash in approval and Ash smiles widely in agreement.

The next thing we knew was Pikachu jumping out of the bush and heading towards the other Pikachu.

"Well that was nice of you Ash" I say to him. "Well there are other Pikachu, but none like him" He responds.

A wild Pikachu, then perks his ears up and yells something out, causing all the other wild Pikachu to back up on Pikachu.

"What?" I say in curiosity.

"He just wants to say hi" Ash says.

Pikachu's face then falls full of rejection. I look at Ash to see his eye's focused on the other Pikachu.

I look at Flareon and she shrugs, not knowing what was happening with the Pikachu.

"I'll be right back" I hold my necklace and picture myself in Pikachu form.

Before I knew it, I was a Pikachu!

I then look at the other wild Pikachu to see a little one head towards Pikachu and me.

Both the wild one and Ash's Pikachu look at each other for a while.

I stand off to the side and try to figure out what were they going to do. I was on guard if something was to happen.

All the Pikachu including us are watching what was going to happen next.

The 'little one' (what I like to call the little wild Pikachu) sniffs Pikachu and a smile appears on it's face.

It turns around and puts its tail in front of Pikachu's face. Pikachu didn't know what was going on at first but then he turns around and sticks his tail out. Both Pikachu shake tails and smile at each other.

"Aww" I say while heading back to the others. Only when I got back, Ash had a look on his face that I've never seen before. I hold my necklace again and change back into human form.

After the 'tail shake', all the other Pikachu look at each other and go head towards the two Pikachu.

"Look's like they finally accepted him!" I say with glee.

They all gather around Pikachu and smile with acceptance.

"Alright!" Ash says getting out of the bush.

"Wait!" I yell at him, only for him to ignore me.

Ash waves his hands up and heads toward's the group of Pikachu, only for them to run away from him, and Pikachu...

Pikachu puts his head down in sadness to see that his new friends were running away from him.

It was the perfect opportunity to get out of the bush and tell Ash of his mistake.

"Hey, was it something I said" I hear Ash say when we catch up to him and Pikachu.

"Quit it Ash" Misty says to him.

"Why?" He says.

"Don't you understand?" Brock says.

"Those wild Pikachu are scared of you Ash..." I say in a low voice, only for Ash to hear.

We head back to the camp we set up before and sit on a log. I hold Pikachu in my hold while Flareon tries to keep Ash calm.

I rub his tail, but that didn't even seem to get a smile out of him...

We explain to Ash why the Pikachu might have run away from him, because they weren't used to humans. Pikachu whimpers in my arms and a pat his head softly for comfort.

"I'm sorry Pikachu" Ash says to Pikachu.

"This place must be perfect for the Pikachu, since it looks like not many humans come around this area" Misty says.

"You mean like a Pikachu paradise?" Ash asks.

Why do I get a feeling those words are gonna have a huge impact later on?

"I'd hate to do anything to disturb all the Pikachu here" Brock says.

"Yeah, me neither" Misty says.

Ash looks at me for my reply and all I do was nod my head, what more was there to say...

All of a sudden a splash was heard from the water and a little squeal. Before I knew what was going on, the 'little one' was trapped inside the water current from the river, it must have fallen from somewhere into there!

**"(Pikachu!) Hold on!" **Pikachu says while jumping out of my arms and running down the side of the river.

"C'mon!" Ash says yelling at us.

"Let's go!" We all run behind, following Pikachu.

"Ash, you got to do something, I hear a waterfall from the other side of the river!" I yell in warning!

I look at Piakchu to see his determination face on. He climbs onto a broken tree branch and jumps into the river.

We all look at Pikachu in shock...

"PIKACHU!" Me and Ash yell out.

**'(Flare, Flareon!) That's not good, they're heading in!' **Flareon states.

We run faster and look to see Pikachu swimming towards the 'little one'. Pikachu grabs on, but both are being swept away into the current, unable to escape.

"Hold on!" I stop running and try to use psychic on the both of them, but the current was way to strong for me to grab them. I let go and catch my breath for a second.

"I couldn't do it, the current is too strong!" I say to them. We start running again to see the both Pikachu's heading towards the edge of the river.

I couldn't save them...I say to myself.

"PIKACHU!" Ash yells out before the Pikachu go down the waterfall.

All of a sudden, one voice, later others are heard from behind bushes. We look to see the other Pikachu from before appear and try to make a rope among themselves to save the two Pikachu.

They hold each others tails, one holds on to a tree branch and one reaches out towards Ash's Pikachu and the 'little one'.

We just look at them work and turns out they saved them, but not without a price. Pikachu was knocked out trying to save the 'little one'and used its strength.

They carry Pikachu and the 'little one' away while we follow them in hurry. They then get to the area they were before and surronded Pikachu.

We couldn't exactly intervene like last time so we stood behind the bushes again and watched the Pikachu.

I see Ash have a troubled look on so I hold his hand in comfort while he squeezes it. I couldn't think about the feeling in my heart as I was focused on Pikachu at the moment.

After a while, Pikachu wakes up at sits up.

He looks to his right to see the 'little one' he tried to save before hod out an apple to him.

Pikachu gladly accepts it and takes a bite out of it.

The other wild Pikachu rejoice and carry Pikachu up. They throw him up in the air, for him trying to be a hero and saving the little Pikachu.

Pikachu looked like he was having a blast and that's when I noticed Ash squeezing my hand a little harder. I didn't mind but I also didn't know why...

I turn my head around to hear a **thump **behind me. But I didn't see anything. I just shrugged my shoulders.

I look at Ash for a second to see him with a little smile and a little gleam in his eye...what's going on?

Brock then tells us to start heading to camp before it reaches nightfall, but me, Flareon and Ash decided and protested to stay. Misty and Brock head to camp.

It is now nightfall and me and Ash are behind the bush still...

All the Pikachu gather in the middle of the field they were living at and look at the night sky.

"Pikachu has become very close to the 'little one' kinda like brothers already..." I say and shut my mouth after my sentence.

"I-I'm sorry Ash it just came out" I try saying. He just shakes his head and looks deep in thought...oh gosh.

I then slowly look back at the Pikachu to see them singing and swaying there heads back and forth. The 'little one' was on top of Pikachu's head while singing cutely too.

"Hey, Ash, could I tell you something?" I say.

"Sure, what's up" He says looking at me. We both sit down behind the bush.

"Well, for the past few days-" I start saying.

"Hey guys! Dinner will be ready soon, wait. Did I interupt something?" Brock says appearing.

"No, nothing at all" I say standing up. I looked at Pikachu one last time and head back to camp, not looking back. Flareon climbs up and hides under my hat cutely.

**'(Flareon) I know you wanted to tell him...'** She says.

"Yeah, I did..." I say

**Ash's P.O.V**

"What was that?" Brock says to me.

"I don't know, she said she wanted to tell me something" I say to him in response.

"Well how did she say it?" Brock says.

"Well, like she's had it on her mind for a while..." I say.

Brock just stares at me for a while an I get an uncomfortable feeling.

"Anyway, Pikachu seems to be having fun and fitting in well" Brock says changing the subject, thankfully.

"Yeah" I say in response while looking at Pikachu.

"I think it's the best decision in the world for Pikachu to be here with its own kind" Brock says.

I look at him for a second and stare at Pikachu and the 'little one' as Terra calls the little Pikachu. They smile at each other and happiness. Is it the right decision to...

**Terra's P.O.V **

As soon as I get to the camp, I sit down on a log, which was used as a bench. I put my head down and look at the dirt ground.

"Hey Terra! Try some of this! It's amazing!" Misty says handing me some of Brock's food he made.

I force a smile and look down at the food.

"What? Does it look weird?" Misty says.

"No, it's not that..." I say.

"You never know unless you go for it" she says to me pointing at my food.

"You never know, huh" I say to myself.

"Hey Misty, can I ask you something? It's about his feeling I've been getting when I'm around Ash..."

And so the conversation goes on until Ash and Brock come back.

"Well looks like your gonna have someone there, not unless you chase after it" Misty says to me and sits back down in her spot.

Brock and Ash sits down, I was in deep thought to notice Ash was too.

Misty and Brock then look at me and I look at them.

"What?" I say.

"Misty asked you a question" Brock says.

"Oh sorry" I say while stuffing my face in Brock's food to avoid talking.

"Isn't the food great Ash?" Misty asks him.

"Ash? Hey Ash? Ash!" Misty says trying to get his attention.

"Okay, whats up with you two? Your both zoning out" Misty says.

"Nah, I'm fine. Never felt better!" Ash says.

I felt someone staring at me from the corner of my eye and I shift uncomfortably.

"I'll be back guys" I say.

I get up from the log I was previously sitting on and head into the trees again.

I look up at the starry night and think of what I was going to tell Ash before.

"Why now? Why not later?" I say to myself thinking out loud.

"Now I feel all these strange things..." I think on the thoughts Misty had told me before.

"_Well looks like your gonna have someone there, not unless you chase after it, You never know unless you go for it__"_

Someone...why now! I didn't have to think about this before...unless...

I walk back to camp after my conclusion on my thoughts...it was the only possible explanation.

After finding camp through the campfire's light, I see Misty and Brock already asleep.

I must have been gone for a while...

As I come into view, I stop in my tracks and hide behind a tree, to see Ash awake...

Ash was staring into the depths of the fire, he looked pretty deep in thought.

I use telepathy to figure out what was on his mind...

"_This place must be perfect for those Pikachu, I think it's the best decision in the world for Pikachu to be here with its own kind, Pikachu has become very close to the 'little one' kinda like brothers already..." _Oh gosh, he's thinking about what we said about the Pikachu...

"Here with its own kind..." Ash thinks outloud.

This time I could't take it, I stop hiding near the tree and come out...

"But you can't leave your best buddy behind!" I say to him.

He jumps up in surprise to see me there.

"Did you just-"

"Yeah, I did read your mind"

"Gee, we need to get you a bell" He murmurs.

"I heard that!" I say.

"Well, isn't it for the best?" He says sitting back down.

I walk towards him and sit down next to him on the log. Flareon comes up behind me awake from her previous slumber and jumps into my arms.

As she gets in my arms, she rolls up and goes back to sleep

Me and Ash both stare into the fire.

"Up until now, I realized it was best for him to stay here" He whispers

"But still, you can't leave him behind! It's like saying I'll leave you, and your actually family to me Ash!" I whisper to him.

"But you and I know you won't just get up and leave anytime sooner." He responds.

I look up at him in defeat, "Yeah, your right." I pet Flareon in the head softly.

"I know it's not easy and trust me you don't have to do this" I say to him.

"All the times you had with Pikachu, it's not going to waste." I say.

"And I'll always remember him, but _it's for the best_" He says

"We're done with this" He says hiding his head in his arms

I put my hand on his shoulder and whistle in the night breeze.

"Look, let's change the subject. U-um about earlier, remember I wanted to tell you something" I say to him.

"Yeah" He says lifting his head up.

"I-" I'm cut off by a loud shriek coming from the forest area.

Me and Ash jolt up and see what was going on. Brock and Misty awaken too in surprise.

"It's coming from where the Pikachu are!" Ash yells.

We run back to the area Pikachu and the others were located.

As they come into view up ahead, all the Pikachu have been cut up in some net.

"What the heck? How did they end up here!" I yell frustrated.

Suddenly behind the trees surronding the area, bright lights appear.

I cover my eyes away from the blinding light.

"Hey! Who's there!" Ash yells out.

"Prepare for trouble  
Make it double  
To protect the world from devistation  
To unite all people's within' our nation  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
Jessie  
James  
Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light  
Surrender now or prepare to fight  
Meowth that's right"

"Alright stop with the speech's let's just swipe the Pikachu!" Meowth says

"Your not swiping anything, Pikachu break the ropes with an electric shock!" I say.

"_Wow, they're both in sync_" Ash says in his mind. Oops I forgot to cut the connection!

"Just like you and Pikachu are!" I say to Ash

Pikachu tries to use his electricity but the net just absorbs it all.

Jessie laughs evilly, "This net is made of the best material to suck up all the electricty! Throw as much as you wamt" She says

"Speak English please!" I yell at them.

"Let those Pikachu out now!" Ash yells at them.

"Gosh, why don't you just check out our website!" James says.

He picks up some sort of hand-machine and presses a trigger. A net gets released from the hand-machine.

I step just in time for me and Flareon to dodge it. But then James aims another one.

Before we got the chance to move, I toss Flareon aside, so only I was caught in the net.

"Flareon find a way out of this!" I yell at her.

"Awww, too bad!" Jessie yells. She releases another net and captures Flareon too.

"Flareon!" I yell.

"Hey!" "Get us out of this stupid thing!" "Your not gonna get away with this!" "Let us out!" We all yell at Team Rocket.

They laugh evilly. "Not a chance!" They stick there tongues at us.

"Time to make our getaway!" Meowth says.

They get on board their Meowth Hot Air Balloon and press some button.

Another piece of rope connects to the Pikachu's net and my net. We are then lifted off with Team Rocket.

"Wait!" Ash yells in despair.

"PIKACHU!" "TERRA!" "FLAREON!" Ash yells out.

"It's a Pika-Palooza! Plus we got anther bonus gift for the boss!" Meowth yells out enough for Ash and the others to hear him.

"No way there getting away with our best friends!" Ash yells in a determined voice.

"Flareon use flamethrower on those ropes!" Ash tells her. She nods her head and releases her flames.

The net gets burned and soon she's free.

As I look up at the Meowth balloon, I noticed Pikachu got a plan of himself, he and the other Pikachu were nibbling on the rope so they can get out.

At that moment Ash and the other were set free from there net.

"Flareon climb up on my shoulders, looks like your gonna be taking off!" Ash says.

Ash throws Flareon and she climbs up onto my net.

"No-no-no-no-no. First the Pikachu, then you can get me."

"Flareon what are you doing?" Ash asks. Was he expecting me out first?

"Just watch Ash!" I yell.

"_Alright. Go and help the Pikachu nibble their way out if there, we can't burn the ropes yet!" _I tell her telepathically.

She nods her head and climbs up to Pikachu's level. She starts nibbling and soon enough a part of the net rips off.

"Alright guys it's your turn!"

Ash nods his head and tells then of his plan. They use the rope they were once trapped in and used it as a net.

The Pikachu then start jumping into the net safely while Ash's Pikachu creates a distraction so Team Rocket doesn't know what's going on.

Flareon waits for Pikachu and I to leave. Later, all the Pikachu were set free.

Once Team Rocket realizes that all the Pikachu are free, it was too late.

"Ugh!" Jessie whines. "All the Pikachu are gone!" She says pointing at the free Pokémon.

"But wait, we've still got one more and a twerp!" They say. Pikachu jumps around, giving me and Flareon time to...

"Flareon, use ember on these ropes of mine" I say.

She nods her head and soon my net is torn apart, leaving me falling.

I close my eyes and wait for some impact. But as I fall, I open my eyes a little and look up at the beautiful starry night.

It was then that really noticed, I wasn't afraid...I was just thinking about it too much. There was always gonna be someone there to catch me...

Ash and the others catch me with the safety net they prepared earlier and caught me, luckily I landed safely.

I look up at see Pikachu biting a piece of Team Rockets balloon and they were sent swooshing away into the night.

Pikachu jumps out of the balloon on time and heads for Ash's direction falling from the sky.

Ash embraces his arms and Pikachu falls into them.

"Pikachu!" Ash says looking at him.

They both had this twinkle in there eyes that caught my eye.

_They're trully going to be with each other forever..._

I smile at this along with the others.

Pikachu breaks eye contact with Ash and look in front of him.

There the other Pikachu lay looking at Pikachu.

I looked to see what he was planning to do...

Pikachu jumps out of Ash's arms and heads for the wild Pikachu group.

They then smile and cheer for Ash's Pikachu.

My smile falters when I turn around and see Ash with the same unknown face expression as before.

He then looks at his Pikachu and the wild Pikachu and puts his head down so his hat was covering his face.

He only does that, the last time he did that was when...

"The other Pikachu got back safely" Misty says breaking my train of thought.

"Ash really trained Pikachu well" Brock says.

I just watch everyone and stay quiet.

"You did great job Ash-" Misty starts saying but Ash turns the opposite way from us and starts walking away with his head down.

"Ash..." I whisper. It hurts to see him like that...

I look at Misty and Brock and we all go after Ash.

By the time we reach up to him he was already at the camp sight.

"It's over guys" Ash says sitting down with his head still down

"Ash, we talked about this-" I start saying

"Well, my minds made up" He says

"So that's it, your leaving Pikachu?" Misty says.

"Ash, your right. I may not know what it feels like to lose someone important, but I don't want to start now" I say shaking my head.

"Yeah-" He starts saying.

"Ash, it's just crazy" Misty says.

"Like I said, my minds made up" He says getting up and picking up his backpack.

We then hear arustle coming from a bush near us, only to see it was Pikachu!

_Maybe, just maybe..._

**"(Pika Pi Pikachu) Hey guys, so were are we going next?" **Pikachu says.

Ash leans down to Pikachu's height level and says, "Pikachu, you stay here. I'm leaving"

**"(Pika Pi) Why? Where are you going?"** Pikachu asks.

"I know you'll be much happier here in the forest with the other Pikachu" Ash says

**"(Pika Pi...) Why?" **Pikachu says.

"Goodbye Pikachu" Ash pets Pikachu for what seems like the last time.

He then starts walking forward slowly, not looking at back at Pikachu or at us.

I look at Pikachu and we both follow behind Ash

**"(Pika Pi) Why are you doing this?"** Pikachu says full of sadness and confusion

"Please, don't. All the Pikachu in the forest need you" Ash says

"Ash-" I start saying

"Don't, so just Goodbye!" Ash says running ahead, his voice cracking at the end of the sentence

Ash dashes forward. Pikachu tries to go after Ash, but stops in his tracks.

I hug Flareon with all I have and try to hold on the tears.

Brock and Misty run ahead and catch up to Ash. I stay behind and look at Pikachu.

"You know, you guys seem like you have a lot more adventures to go through together" I say to him.

I run up with Flareon in myarms and try to catch up to everyone.

When I catch up to them I hear Misty and Brock's conversation with Ash.

"Ash!" Brock says.

"Why are you doing this?" Misty yells.

"Ash, you know that you can't leave him behind" I say

"Well if he's happy then I am" Ash says

"And what if he's not happy..." I whisper loud enough for him to hear me.

"Pikachu will be happy this way" Ash says

I look down and see the sunrise coming up.

As if by a miracle, a figures shadow appears...the shape of...

We all look up this time to see the figure.

The sunrise was behind the figure and it was...

"Pi-Pikachu" Ash stutter over his own words.

Behind Pikachu, the wild Pikachu group looks over at us.

They start chanting "Pikachu, Pikachu, Pikachu!"

"What?" I say.

The 'little one' and Pikachu shake tails once more and Pikachu looks at Ash.

"It looks like there cheering, for Ash and for Pikachu!" Brock says coming up with a conclusion.

Pikachu starts running towards Ash in what seem like slow motion

Ash's face softens and he has a small smile appearing on his face.

"Pikachu!" Ash says as he embraces Pikachu in his arms

The complete fit, the perfect match for a better future...

Ash starts laughing and crying tears of joy while I hug Flareon.

I pat Ash on the back and pat Pikachu in the head softly.

"I knew you wouldn't leave your best buddy behind" I say looking at Ash.

"No, your both my best buddies" Ash says in reply.

After all the emotional new adventure we shared today, unfortunately we had to get back on the road.

We say wave goodbye to the Pikachu and head on to the next city/town.

* * *

"Oh! Wait Terra!" Ash catches up to me.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"What was it you wanted to tell me before?" He hugs Pikachu while I hug Flareon.

"Oh! um nothing, don't worry about it, I actually kinda forgot" I say.

"Alright then? Glad that was over" He replies shrugging.

Little did he know I knew exactly what I was going to say...

**"I, Terra Anderson, am in love and falling hard..." **


	18. Chapter 17:Attack of the Prehistoric PK

**After countless days on the road, our heroes find themselves in the 'beautiful' Grandpa Canyon. Along the way, they had encountered new transformations and friends, what's going to happen next?**

_Okay, so here's what's been happening recently, Ash's Charmander had evolved into Charmeleon, but the problem was now, it won't obey Ash at all, I can't even talk or communicate with him. Also, the other day we helped a Jigglypuff gain confidence in it's singing ablities, although when we want to hear the song, we fell asleep. Still not sure why..._

After walking for what seems like a several days, we reach this place on the map called Grandpa Canyon, pretty funny name if you ask me

We finally come across this sign with a shovel and a pick axe. "Look at the sign Flareon" She looks at it in wonder while I look somewhere else.

"What's going on?" Ash asks. We all look around and in front of us, a gang of what seems like explorers comes about with shovels and pick axes in hand.

"I wonder what everybody's doing with those picks and shovels?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, what day is it today? i lost track of time-" I start saying to Misty when I get cut off by a familiar voice I haven't heard since I left home.

"Don't you know anything?" The voice says.

We all turn around to see...Gary Oak! And all dressed up in an explorers clothes with a pick axe in his hand. Flareon stands guard and gets on my left shoulder.

I look at Misty and I try not to laugh at how Gary appearance was at first...I was trying to hold my laughter back. But then after a couple seconds later, I thought the clothes looked pretty cool. Flareon tilts her head to the side.

"Ash, not only late as usual but clueless too" Gary says.

"Hey! It's Gary" Ash says realizing.

"Now you figure it out? Really Ash?" I say heading towards Gary.

"Hey Gary! Long time no see" I say hugging him.

"U-um yeah, it sure has! So how's everything Flareon-" He pets Flareons head but gets cut off by Ash.

"So what is this place Gary! And why are all these people including you here?" He yells.

"Wow, that was nice" I say to Ash sarcastically.

"Don't tell me you never heard about the Pokémon Discovery? Even a nerd like you should have heard off the Great Fossil Rush" He says.

"But of course Terra knew about it right?" He says looking at me.

"Ummmm-" Someone cuts me off, thank goodness.

"Isn't that where you get to dig up all these fossils out of the area" Brock says.

"Exactly" He responds.

"GARY, GARY HE'S OUR MAN, IF HE CAN'T FIND THEM NO ONE CAN!" His cheerleaders all say out of nowhere.

"Thank you, thank you to all my loyal fans!" He says smiling. I, on the other hand sweat drop...somethings never change...

"Which reminds me, I have to go find those fossils before anyone else does. Can't waste my precious time hanging around with a loser like you. Bye Terra, we'll finish that conversation another time!" Gary says heading for the direction the other miners went to.

Oh gosh...

"Loser!" Ash starts charging in Gary's direction, but I hold him him back along with Misty and Brock.

"Ash, chill! I'm sure he didn't mean it" I say.

"That know it all!" He says getting out of our grips.

"I'm gonna find all those fossils before Gary even starts digging for them! Then we'll see who the real loser is" He says.

All of a sudden I look at Flareon and it looked like something about the area felt uneasy to her. "What's up?" I try saying in her mind but it seemed blank.

"Well that was weird" I say to myself outloud.

"What's weird?" Ash asks.

"Okay hold on, I'm gonna talk to you in your mind and you tell me if you get the message" I say to him. "Alright" he replies.

"_You getting this?_" I say in his mind.

"Anytime now Terra" Ash says.

"But I just sent you something...oh not again! It's the same thing as the Pokémon Tower"

"Then that means somethings up" I point towards Flareon as she jumps in my arms. I look at my necklace, and like in the Saffron City, my necklace is all black, meaning I can't use my powers...

"I don't know about this, it doesn't feel right about digging up all these fossils that have been resting in the Earth for a long while" Brock says.

"If they've really been in the Earth for a long time maybe they need some fresh air" Misty says. I smile at the joke.

"I think your brain needs fresh air" Ash says.

"Who asked you?" Misty says.

I look at Brock and we both shake our heads.

We head up on top of the canyon and look down below to see all the people digging. I look and se Gary there. I wave at him and he looks up and waves back.

"Wow, look at all those people" Ash says.

"**Pika!**" Pikachu says

Great, I can't even talk to Pikachu...

"We better hurry" I say.

"Yeah, before all the fossils are dug up" Misty finsihes for me.

"**Flare**" Flareon nods in agreement.

"All these people digging, but nobody's found any fossils yet. I wonder if this Great Fossil rush is for real" Brock says out loud while putting on his thinking face.

"Sure it is" Ash replies.

"What's taking those two so long?" A voice says out of nowhere.

"Huh?" We all say looking at the direction of the voice.

**"Chu?" "Flare?" **Both Pokémon say.

"_Humans, the only thing you can depend on is that they're always undependable_" The...well I don't know what or who it is yet.

I squint my eyes and get a better view of a Pokémon with a tail and whiskers.

"Tada!" I hear two more voices say.

I look at Flareon and she was just as confused as I am.

"Prepare for trouble  
Make it double  
To protect the world from devistation  
To unite all peoples within' our nation  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
Jessie  
James  
Team Rocket,  
Blast off at the speed of light  
Surrender now or prepare to-oh!"

I hear two thuds that cut off those two voices.

"Team Rocket" We all mumble under our breaths.

"But what are they doing here?" Brock asks.

"I dont know but let's find out" Ash says.

"_Did you plant the bombs like your supposed to?"_ I think Meowth says.

"Of course we did furball!" Jessie says hitting Meowth that smashes into a part of the Canyons mall.

"When we blast Grandpa Canyon to smitherins, then we'll be able to scoop up all those Poké fossils" James says.

"Ugh! Next time I'll make fossils out of you!" Meowth says.

"Did you here that? They're gonna blow up this whole Canyon!" Misty says.

"All those people are gonna get caught in the blast!" Brock says.

"Well that's them alright" I say mumbling

"**Flare!" "Pika Pi!" **Both Pokémon say.

"Ash, Pikachu, Flareon and I will stop them" I say volunteering.

"You two spread the word about it, there's no time to lose" Ash says.

"Let's go!" Brock says to Misty. And there off...

"We'll meet you guys later!" I say while running towards Team Rocket with the 3 others.

_"Ha, ha, ha. Pretty soon we'll have all these fossils to ourselves."_ Meowth says holding a match.

"Not if we do something about it" "Hold it right there!" Me and Ash say while we stand in front of Team Rocket.

**"Flareon!" **

"Ugh, it's those pests again" James says.

"Um, excuse me. When was the last time you saw yourselves in front of a mirror?" I say back at them.

"Why you little-" Jessie starts heading towards my direction but is stopped by James and Meowth.

"_Stop it Jess, we need her alive!_" Meowth says.

"Anyway, your too late, the fuse is already lit." James says.

Sure enough, the string was lit with the flame and heading towards the bombs.

"We got to stop that fuse!" I say.

"Go Squirtle!" Me and Ash call out our Squirtle's.

Both of them come out of there Pokéballs.

"Man I have to give you a nickname" I say to Squirtle.

"Not now Terra! After that fuse!" He says to his Squirtle

"You two Squirtle!" I say.

They go in front of me and Ash and start following it. It was heading down in the Canyon.

"Go Arbok" "Go Wheezing" I hear two voices behind us.

"Ash we got company!" I say turning my head for a short second to see them chasing us.

"Alright, pick up the pace you two!" He says to them.

"Squirtle! Use water gun!"I say to my Squirtle.

Both Squirtles try and put out the fuse while we start heading downward in the canyon level.

"Hurry!" I say

"There's not much time" Ash says.

"We're not gonna get it"

In the direction behind us, we start hearing yelling voice, so we turn around and sure enough Team Rocket was spiraling down coming fast toward us, rolling in a ball shape.

Sure enough, Me, Ash, Pikachu and Flareon were caught in it too, and all of us including Team Rocket were tumbling down.

"Just Great! But it could have been worse" I say

Before we knew it we went off the edge of a cliff and were sent down...

And we crashed...

We all groan from the fall, and right before we could move, the four of us spot the fuse, in front of us.

"No!" Ash yells out. I try to squirm out of there along with Ash but the only two lucky ones to get out was Flareon and Pikachu.

I look in front of us again and sure enough the end of the fuse was a...

"Really! A stack of dynamite!" I yell at Team Rocket.

"Put out the fuse you guys!" I say to Pikachu and Flareon

They didn't have time to think about what they were doing, so Pikachu reacted with...a thunderbolt and Flareon with...a..aha...Flamethrower.

Team Rocket, Ash and me look at what they've done and Pikachu and Flareon sweatdrop, realizing their mistake.

Well, you all know what happens next...The explosion...

The explosion went all around us, while we were still trapped in each others grip, and the explosion caused the ground beneath us to crack...

"Oh boy..." I say. And with that, we were sent down deep into the Earth, falling

We all scream in fear of the event happening around us, but luckily we make it safely to the ground.

I groan once again for landing on my butt on the way down.

"Me and my big mouth..." I say.

**"Flare"** Flaroen says right next to me.

"Are you alright?" I ask her.

She nods her head and stands up, but ends up limping.

"Whoa, hold on. You can't walk on your right foot, must have been from the fall..." I say.

"Don't worry, I got you" I say picking her up.

"I left all my supplies with Brock so at the moment I can't do anything, especially without some sort of food down here, when we get out I'll take good care of you" I say to her smiling. Flareon looks up at me with her eyes sparkling and a smile on her face.

"Where-" I was about to say a sentence when I look right next to me to see Ash and Pikachu groaning on the floor.

"Are you guys alright?" I say to them

"Yeah we're fine, right Pikachu?" Ash says

**"Pika Pi!"** Pikachu replies.

"Where are we?" I hear Jessie say behind me while I lend Ash a hand up.

"Gee, we're in Fairy land, don't you think if I knew I would tell even you guys" I respond.

_"Or the center of the Earth"_ Meowth says.

"Gee I was just kidding" I sweatdrop.

**"Flare"**

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't tried to put out the fire, none of this would have happened" Jessie says while Team Rocket points fingers at us

"Whoa! You have got to be kidding" I say.

"Hey, if you hadn't planted the dynamite in the first place we wouldn't even be down here!" Ash says.

_"What difference does it make if we're still down here! All that matters is getting out of here in one piece! Look up there!_" Meowth says pointing at the ceiling of the cave where we entered.

"It's blocked..."

Must have been when the explosion cracked the ground and the area around us.

"Wait, where's your Squirtle Ash?" I say panicking.

Ash looks up and starts looking around franctically.

"Your Squirtle must still be up there" I come to a conclusion.

"But then, where's my Squirtle?" I say.

Sure enough, behind a rock I see a figure moving.

I walk towards it and look to see it was my Squirtle!

"Thank goodness your alright!" I say looking at Squirtle.

"You took quiet a fall there, why don't you take a rest?" I say taking out Squirtle's Pokéball.

Squirtle nods its head and dodges the Pokéball's flashes.

**"Squirtle Squirtle!"**

"You wanna stay out here with us?" I say kneeling down to Squirtles height with Flareon still in my arma

**"Flare?"**

"Squirt!"

"Alright then, thank you Squirtle!"

I walk back to the group with every one else.

"Look, why don't we just call it a truce for now alright?" I say to Team Rocket.

"Fine, but when we get back up, you and the Pikachu are ours" James says.

"Yeah, and I'll be 2 years old when we reach the surface" I say sarcastically.

"Well, there must be some way out" Ash says.

Soon enough, Pikachu and Flareons ears all pick up, while Squirtle points in front of us.

"What's up?" I say looking at Flareon.

One pair of red eyes, followed by many others soon appear in the shadows around us.

I bite my lip to stop me from screaming my head off. I hug Flareon closer to my body while Squirtle hugs my left leg in fear.

"What are they?" Ash asks.

. /_

"I've never seen these, have you Terra?" Ash asks me.

"No, I don't even know there names..." I reply shaking.

This causes Squirtle and Flareon to grip me even more, then I remember one of the lessons Brock taught me...

_"Pokémon and partners react and feel the same emotions, if your scared, they're too. It's best to keep calm and they won't freak out, they'll calm down too because they'll know there's nothing to worry about"_

I calm down and stop myself from shaking, also resulting in the Flareon and Squirtle's grip to loosen and for them to look up at me for the sudden change.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine" I say to them.

"Let's chack it out" Ash takes out his Pokédex...

"Omonite and Omistar, Kabuto and Kabutops. It is believed that these Pokémon became extinct tens of thousands of years ago. The details of there behavior is shaddered in mystery, though some have speculated that these Pokémon still exist though none of these Pokémon have ever been seen alive"

"Hurrah! We're gonna be rich! We'll open up a prehistoric Pokémon Park that will be even bigger than Pokéworld!"

"Here, even the boss will be proud of us!"

"I can even get my own talkshow or even my own cartoon" Team Rocket all says.

"Well I don't think any of these Pokémon are too thrilled about that idea" Ash says.

"Look at there eyes" I point out.

They were all red, like...

"It looks like they woke up from a long nap" I say sweatdropping along with Ash, Pikachu and my Pokémon.

"That's it! The dynamite must have woken them up from their slumber" James says.

"Some alarm clock" Meowth says.

"Never mind let's just capture them!" Jessie says throwing a Pokéball towards their direction, only for Kabutops to deflect it with it's razor sharp hands blades.

One Kabutops raises its hand and all the Pokémon start advancing towards us.

"Well there's only one thing to do..." I smirk in Ash's direction.

Squirtle jumps up in front of me and puts his fighting stance.

"We battle" He says bringing out a Pokéball.

"Charmeleon, I choose you!" Ash says throwing the Pokéball in the air.

"Charmeleon, use your flamethrower to stop them" Ash points at the prehistoric Pokémon.

Charmeleon just shrugs and lays down on a rock, closing it's eyes.

"How embarrasing" I say facepalming myself.

"Alright then, Squirtle, water gun on Omanite and Flareon use Flamethrower on Kabutops" I say.

They succesfully hit their target, but both prehistoric Pokémon block out the attacks and seem to glare daggers at my Pokémon

"Okay...now there's only one thing to do, RUN!" I say while running with everybody else, trying to get away from the area.

I quickly turn around and see them on our tail.

We all head in different directions, ending up seperate from the group.

I continue to carry Flareon while Squirtle was in my head underneath my hat.

We dodge attack after attack, from a Kabutops blade to Omistar's rollout.

Soon we were cornered around an area, and the prehistoric Pokémon were surronding us.

Kabutops advances towards me, Flareon and Squirtle while I just hug them tightly.

"It's not over till it's over" I say shielding my body in front of my Pokémons.

I wait for impact, but like always something blocks the attack.

I turn around and see a yellow flashing electric flow striking Kabutops. Pikachu!

Ash then runs in front of me and puts his hands sticking out, protecting me.

"Whoa, that's unfair" He says.

I felt another pang in my heart again...

"Thanks, but it looks like electricity isn't going to do any harm" I say standing next to Ash with my Pokémon by my side.

Before they can launch another attack, they stop in there tracks, turn around and run like mad into the shadows.

"Was it something I said?" Ash says.

"I don't know" I reply honestly.

We soon meet up with Team Rocket, there Pokémon weren't as tough as I thought, they were beat up but the prehistoric Pokémon near them also ran away.

"I don't understand what happened" Ash says.

"A miracle!" "We're alive" Jessie and James hug each other while I along with Ash and our Pokémon try to figure out what just happened.

_"Oh no...I hear something else!"_ Meowth says.

Pikachu and Flareons ears both pick up again. "This time we're gonna beat whoever's coming towards us" I say confidently. Squirtle gets into a fighting stance again along with Pikachu and Flareon look deep in the shadows.

I then start hearing a whoosing sound, that is then followed by a Pokémon that I've never seen before

I keep my distance and look as it appears from the shadows and flies towards a rock, hitting Charmeleon along the way.

"Okay, that was just rude!" I yell at it

**"Aero!"** It yells out it a ear screeching voice.

"Well it's the truth!" I say.

Team Rocket all hug each other in fear while me and Ash look ready to fight

"Aerodactyl, an extinct flying Pokémon. It's hard fangs suggest that it was a carnivore, and its sharp claws were probably used to capture prey" My Pokédex says this time.

"What's a carnivore?" Ash asks.

"That means it thinks we're its dinner!" James yells in fear.

"I hope it doesn't like cat food" Meowth says while in my mind I'm laughing hard at that one.

It soon starts soaring in our direction while we start running like crazy again.

"Got. to. keep. going." I say picking up the speed with Squirtle.

Charmeleon soon jumps in front of us and puts on a fighting stance.

"Alright, Charmeleon's finally ready to battle. Good luck!" Ash says while we run past Charmeleon.

As we finally reach a place were we can see Charmeleon fight, Aerodactyl swoops down and knocks Charmeleon out by smashing it up against a rock.

"A one hit knockout..." Ash says.

We all sigh out of breath

"Hey! Terra! Ash!" I hear two voices from above us.

"Hey! Brock and Misty!" "Get us down from here and hurry!" We both yell out.

Before we can say anything else, Aerodactyl swoops up and picks up Ash. Aerodactly picks him up and starts heading towards the sky, breaking the boulders blocking the escape route.

"ASH!" I yell out.

In a blink of an eye, Ash disappears and is gone with Aerodactyl.

"No! C'mon you guys send something down here. I got to get out of here!" I yell out.

Brock tosses me a rope and I make sure Pikachu and Squirtle went first, then me and Flareon.

I climb up the rope as fast as I can with Flareon in my arms, and finally we reach the surface.

"Here Brock, take care of Flareon for me, I'll see what I can do about Ash. Wait, where is he?" I say looking around the sky.

My eyes land on a cliff top, where Aerodactyl had Ash in it's grip.

Ash looks up at Aerodactyl, where it shrieks in his face causing him to scream.

"Watch out!" I yell

Me, Squirtle and Charmeleon start advncing towards Ash and Aerodactyl. I growl under my breath as I look at Aerodactyl, it seems pretty cool but man has it got an attitude!** (Author: I have an Aerodactyl so I love them and sorry for any kind of hate of Aerodactyl)**

All of a sudden, the Jigglypuff from the other day with a marker in it's hand comes forward, just of of nowhere.

"But what is it doing here-" I get cut off by another one of Aerodactyl's screeches.

"Wait, I got it! It wants to sing! Let's just get Jigglypuff to sing it to Aerodactyl!" Misty says.

"Great idea! But hurry up! I don't think Ash is gonna have a face for much longer!" I say

"Jigglypuff, if you help us out now, we'll listen to your song later okay?" Misty asks.

Jigglypuff nods in a cute way, meaning yes.

"Somebody get me down!" Ash yells from up above

Me, Squirtle and Charmeleon once again head towards the spot below where Aerodactyl was with Ash.

Charmeleon tries to make Aerodactly drop Ash by talking, but Aerodactly just sticks its tongue out, angering all three of us.

"Listen Charmeleon, you got to do something, I don't know if you still like Ash, but I do, and I know he still cares about you, don't just stand there, please!" I plead.

**"Char-mellllllll"** Charmeleon says while stomping its feet and glows.

"No way!" I say.

After a couple seconds later, there was a Charizard right in front of me

Charizard releases a huge amount of flames from its mouth.

"You evolved!" I say jumping up and down in joy along with Squirtle

Charizard nods its head towards it back, signaling me to go with him.

I get on top of him while carrying Squirtle and say one thing, "Let's ride!"

Soon, Charizard spreads its new wings and we soar through the sky.

Just as we were going to approach Aerodactyl, I yell out and tell Squirtle to get ready.

"You can do it!" I yell at Squirtle. He nods and jumps off Aerodactyl, but it didn't jump off in time.

I gasp and look at where Squirtle was going to land, a group of sharp point rocks.

"Squirtle!" I yell out while covering my mouth.

Just when I thought it was over, Squirtle surrounds himself with a veil of water and starts spiraling up towards where Ash and Aerodactly were. Squirtle hits Aerodactyl in the jaw, which makes Aerodactly be on the move and forget about Ash.

The water disperses around Squirtle and he shines through the sunlight, he was so fast!

Squirtle lands back on Charizard's back with me and I hug him.

"You learned Aqua Jet! That's amazing! Wait a second, Aqua...Jet. Jet! That's it! I have your new nickname! I'm gonna call you Jet!" I tell Squirtle and he smiles. But then we focus on the real situation. Aerodactyl was off with Ash again.

"After them Charizard!" I yell.

He roars and speeds up, trying to catch up to them.

"Charizard, you eveolved because you saw I was in trouble, I thought you didn't care about me anymore as your trainer" Ash says to Charizard.

Charizard only tries to focus on knocking down Aerodactly, and ends up burning Ash with a flamethrower attack.

"I was right, looks like the only reason you evolved was so you can battle Aerodactyl" Ash says in defeat.

"Maybe, maybe not" I say smirking.

"Misty! Do it!" I yell down below knowing that if Charizard kept it up, Ash was going to be too overcooked for Aerodactyl's liking.

Before we knew it, Jigglypuff starts singing its song again...oh!

"Charizard, cover your ears, or else the three of us are going down" I say. He listens and continues to chase Ash and Aerodactyl.

A couple seconds later, I could see Ash knocked out to dream land while Aerodactyl was struggling to be kept awake.

Aerodactyl soon drops Ash from its grip and he starts heading towards the ground.

"Oh no you don't" I say while grabbing Ash's hand and lifting him up on Charizard's back.

Aerodactyl descends down into the hole where it came from and the boulders once again topple over the entrance, hopefully nobody goes in their ever again.

Soon, Charizard lands on the ground with us, and we all fall asleep.

After what seemed like a bad dream, I wake up to find myself near a rock with Squirtle.

Squirtle woke up when I did and when we look around, we see everybody with marker on there faces...Jigglypuff.

"Some of you are claiming that you saw a prehistoric Pokémon here in the canyon, that is ridiculous." Officer Jenny says.

"C'mon Squirtle, let's go back with the others" I say turning to him, only to see a blue object behind him

"Hey, what's that?" I say pointing to it. I pick it up slowly in my grasp.

"Huh, who would leave it here? Unless it came from below..." I say.

"It's definitaly a Pokémon egg. Let's go tell the others"

"That didn't seem like a dream to me" I hear Gary say as I approach everybody else.

"There you are Terra! Hey what's that?" Ash says

"Gee nice to see you too Ash" I respond

"I'll talk about it later"

Gary's cheerleaders behind him have letter's written in there faces, which makes me want to laugh.

"Yep, it was a dream" Gary says rubbing his head

Soon, it was sunset and we needed to head back on the road.

"That probably has to be the most rarest problem we ever faced so far" I say.

"Yeah, one of a kind!" Ash says.

"Too bad you couldn't catch Aerodactyl" Misty says

"Nah, I think Aerodactyl and the others will be just fine going back to sleep." Brock says.

"Yeah, oh! How's Flareon?" I say to Brock.

"Good and healthy too!" Flareon jumps out of his arms and into mine.

"I missed you too! Oh I almost forgot!" I open my bag and take out the blue egg I found earlier.

"I found this next to me when I woke up. I think it was from below" I answer.

"Hey, I found one too" Ash says taking out another one.

"Whoa, totally different, but yet they were found in the same place..."

"Well you might have dropped it anyway...So I'll take care of it for you!" Brock and Misty grab the eggs me and Ash found and run away with them.

"Hey!" We both say while chasing after them

Another one bites the dust...


	19. Chapter 18: Holy Matrimony

**Terra's Pokémon**

Flareon, Jet (Squirtle), Pichu, Leafeon, Glaceon, Rapidash, Gengar (Transfered to Pf. Oak), Ninetales (Transfered to Pf. Ok)

**Ash's Pokémon **

Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Pidgeotto

* * *

**Ash, Terra, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Flareon, along with their new companions (eggs), are about to be brought in a life secret, and our heroes are about to learn the meaning of life for a runaway...**

_After walking for a couple days, Brock and Misty haven't let us touch those eggs yet, since they think we can't handle them... Pooie! _

We come across a sign in front of us...

"Hey guys, check it out" Ash says.

"Who are they?" Misty says.

"Huh?" I say walking up to the sign with curiosity.

As soon as I see the sign, I tense for a while and Flareon tries to calm me down...

**"(Flare, Flareon!) Hey, I know where we are, just stay calm!" **She says nudging my chest while I start hugging her.

"**(Pika Pi?) What's going on?**" Pikachu says jumping off of Ash's shoulders.

I stand still in aware that everybody was now looking at me...

"Hey Terra? What's up?" Ash says.

"You look like you just saw a clown" Brock says.

Don't get me started with clowns...

"Ha ha" I fake laugh while using one of my hands to push a strand of hair back

"Nothing you guys! Let's just keep moving" I say while taking steps forward...

"Everythings fine" I say patting Pikachu a little more hard then I intended too

"**(Pika?) What-**" Before Pikachu can say anymore, I block him out...they can't know.

"Hey Brock, quick question. Where are we? And is there a Pokémon Center near here?" I ask.

Brock checks the map and shakes his head...

"Not for miles, why?" He asks.

I look at Flareon for a brief second...

"She's gonna find me..."

I face everyone one else and prepare to tell them...and not even Ash knows about this...

"That one person on the sign...wait one person? Who's the other one" I look at the poster and see a boy with blue hair...

"Is that who I think it is?" I say.

"Guys look again at the little boy there in the picture" They all crowd around the sign and see the boy more closely.

"Is that?-" They all say at the same time.

"James!" We all say

* * *

"Wow. It sure looks like James" Ash says.

"But then who's the other one?" Misty points out the second picture, a picture of a girl with brown locks.

"I don't know..." I say, putting on a fake questioning face.

"Hey, it looks just like you Terra, the same eyes and hair" Ash points out.

"S-so! It could be anyone!" I say trying to come up with a lie.

I look down at Flareon to see her nudgnig at my bag...that's right!

I quickly go through my backpack and put on my sunglasses...

"Don't ask guys" I say since they were giving my faces on why I just did that.

All of a sudden, behind us, we hear a screech of tires and a big blue Limo pulls up right next to us.

The window roll down and a figure's head sticks out...

"Have you seen those two children in the photo?" An old man says while speaking through a megaphone.

"We have if the boy's James from Team Rocket and Ter-" I cut Ash from saying the next part by covering his mouth with my hand.

"Simply Marvelous! Well one is better than none!" The man says, or should I say butler...

"Quickly! To the estate!" The old man that looks like a butler pushes us into the vehicle without another word, and off we went

"It's all happening to fast" I say to Flareon while trying not to break the door down.

Several minutes of silence and hugging the life out of Flareon, we stop at some sort of fancy gate...

"How much longer to wherever we are going sir?" Ash asks the 'butler'.

"It seems like forever since we drove past that gate a short while ago" Misty says.

"We-whoaaaaa" Brock stops and we all looks outside to see why, in front of us was a big lux- wait a second, I am not finishing that word, I hate that word

Anyway it was a big mansion with beautiful scenery too

Can't say I'm surprised...

"Look at that" Ash says.

"It's huge, I've seen shopping mall's smaller than this place" Brock says.

I nod my head, trying to avoid speaking...

"**(Flareon) Hang on**" Flareon says heading to Ash and sitting on his lap

"Is that a Flareon, wow I'm impressed ma'am. Is it yours?" The butler says...he looks so familiar, and his name is on the tip of my tongue

I nod my head and try to avoid eye contact through my sunglasses

We finally pull up in front of the mansion, and the butler opens up the doors for us to get out of the Limo.

"Whoa..." Misty, Brock and Ash all say while I try to avoid looking at the rich home.

"That is not the mansion!" The butler says through the megaphone again

"This little dog house is for the two Growlithe, Growly and Growlette" The butler says.

"These two are Pokémon of those children in the photo, of course that was a long while ago" He says

"Behind you there, is the masters mansion" The butler says as we do a double take of the dog house mansion and the even bigger house.

"Okay, now I'm surprised" I say, then cover my mouth realizing my mistake.

"Did you say something miss?" The butler turns to me.

I just shake my head rapidly and don't say another word.

"Anyway, please follow me" The old butler says and guides us to the inside of the real mansion.

As we walk inside, the floors are a brightly colored red, just like I remembered it...

We soon stop walking in front of us to see 4 coffins, two pairs together.

"C-coffins" Misty says.

We all look at it in wonder...is that...Dad and Ashley?

"Was there a funeral there?" Misty asks.

**"(Flare Flare Flareon) That can't be the lady Ashley you were talking about"** Flareon says while jumping out of my arms to get closer to the coffins.

Sure enough, I see 3 photo's of people...

* * *

A photo of dad ...during his last battle. Mom had lost that photo, and now I know where it is, my dad looked handsome there no doubt...

Ashley...my biological mother... sure she was pretty in the picture, but after what mom has said to me, I think it's best I don't meet her, well she's dead so...

Little 'James' and parents...or at least looks like his parents and him before...

* * *

"My master and Mistress had only one child, a boy named James. This morning his parents passed away" The butler says.

"Although, my Master wouldn't have gotten his house and money without my Mistress' friend, Ashley Gray. She had passed away yesterday and had a child named Terra, but she was taken from her and her fiancé had left as well before marriage. So this house belongs to both families, but for Lady Ashley this is just a summer mansion for her, this isn't the one she really lives in" He also states.

I look to the side and see Ash about to say something about me so I covered his mouth again with my hand.

"This estate is now theirs..."

And with that, I fell to my knees and looked at the coffins...not now...

"You mean this whole estate is going to belong to James?" Ash says while I glare at him for about to say my name...

"Everything became so tragic after Master James and Mistress Terra had run away. There parents didn't have the strength to go on without them" The butler says wiping his tears.

From the way mom told me about Ashley, and the butler who's name I can't remember, I could be taken away from mom...never will I prefer to call Ashley my 'mom', she doesn't deserve the title.

"I hope we get to find James real soon" Ash says knowing I was going to cover his mouth again if he mentioned my name.

"Soon! There parents will clearly states that if they don't return to there rightful home within' 24 hours, this estate will belong to charity and not theirs!" The butler says bringing out the megaphone again...

"But I don't want it all!" I say running outside the front steps. Flareon runs with me and we run into the flower garden.

"James! You got to get that money for us!" A voice says. James is here?

"James?" I say calling out.

"Quiet! It's the twerpette" Another voice says.

I continue walking until I get to the point where I heard the voices

Right in front of me I spot James...

"James you two? I know you heard everything or else you woudln't be here struggling like I am?" I say sitting down on a bench.

He sits down next to me,

"It's all a blur, I ran away. I didn't know YOUR last name was Anderson?" He says

"H-how did you know that?" I say but before a reply could come out of my mouth...

"Get the twerpette!" A voice says followed by a net.

I get trapped in a net and get dragged away! What surprised me most was James was too...

"Something's never change! James what's up?" I say yelling at him.

"Don't look at me! This is Jessie and Meowth's idea!" he replies.

"Hey! What are you doing to them" Ash and the others suddenly appear.

"We need them both!" Misty says.

"W-what do you mean BOTH?" I say.

Misty shakes her head and calls our her Pokémon Stayu.

"Staryu, use rapid spin and cut those ropes!" Staryu heads to our direction, spins and manages to get the net cut, releasing James and I

"Alright, what's with both? I'm not going in there" I say trying to run away only to find I was trapped by Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Jessie and Meowth.

"Let us go!" James says while we're surrounded.

"Tell us what's going on!" Ash says.

"_You guys have this whole place to yourselves, I understand James' problem but why are you involved in this twerpette_" Meowth says.

"It doesn't matter! I just want to get out of here before she takes me away!" I say heading in Ash's direction only for him to wrap his arms around me so I wouldn't run away again.

"Let me go! Ashley is gonna make me marry him!" I say to everyone.

"They're gonna make me marry her!" James also says.

"You guys are gonna marry each other?" Ash says...

I almost gagged...

"NO!" We both yell.

"I guess we should start from the beginning..." I say looking at James.

"Okay, you can't blame me because not even Ash knows about this one...When I was born, you know my mom Ash, well she's not my real mom" I say

"What?!" He says loosening his grip

I sit down on the bench with James once again...

"That lady in the picture by herself, is Ashley Gray. She's my biological mother, although I'll never call her 'mom'. My parents ran away because my  
dad was forced to marry her, and dad fell in love with my mom that I live with now, and I'll never wish the other way around. And the problem is my mom protected my from Ashley because if she found me, she has the right tho keep me with her, forever since my dad...left" I say, my voice cracking at the last sentence.

The James tells his story...how he was forced to marry a girl named Jessibelle. How everything you do is watched...

"And everything has rules!" Me and James say finishing at the same time

**"(Flare) I'm sorry..." **She nudges me.

"This is ridiculous!" We both say standing up.

"Ridiculous!" Jessie says getting upset at the both of us.

_"This entire estate will be both of yours, not to mention all the money"_ Meowth speaks.

"I'm not doing it!" James and I say while trying to run away again.

Before we can escape the flower garden, ropes tie us up and strangle us from leaving. Jessie and Meowth...

"Stop it!" I say.

"Hey, you can't force them to get married!" Ash says.

"Who cares, they just need to get the money and scramble" Jessie says pulling us toward her.

"No offense, but take James with you! What do I have to do with any of your problems!" I say yelling.

Ash tries to untie me, but Jessie takes out her Arbok to block his path.

"_We'll earn double, no triple the money with you and the necklace!_" Meowth says.

"Arbok, haze attack!" Jessie commands Arbok. A thick fog surronds Ash and the others while Jessie commands Arbok to "Poisin sting at that little rodent!" meaning Flareon.

"No!" I shout but it was a direct hit. She was pushed back along with the others

I was then dragged into the building along with James while Meowth controlled my body and Jessie controlled me, and they both mimicked our voices.

"It's not like the butler going to believe or see that we aren't actually talking. He'll figure it out!" That was the last thing I said before Jessie and Meowth covered mine and James' mouth with rags.

Man, they got to clean those sometime...

I turn around to catch a glimpse of Ash, Flareon, Pikachu, Misty and Brock, while the 2 Pokémon eggs were tucked away safely...phew...

Before they can spring into action, Jessie knocks on the door and starts controlling my arms and legs.

"We don't need those sunglasses" She says throwing them away.

The door soon opens with the butler, oh Sebestian! James told me his name was Sebastian...

"Hello? May I help you?"

"It's me Terra" Jessie goes first

"_And Meowth- I mean James!_" Meowth finishes...well done

"Mistress Terra! Master James! Welcome home you two!" Sebastian says.

I put on a poker face even with the rag covering my mouth...well, I guess that's one stupid butler, probably the stupidest in the world...

"Your parents will be most pleased to see that you've both returned! Please do come in" Sebastian says in a fancy way.

"Thank you" Jessie says controlling my legs and arms

"Everything is fine now for the both of you. Your little children have returned home just as you wished..." Sebastian states towards the coffins, as if they were alive...dad...

Well, here goes nothing...

I close my eyes and sense how many people were in the room...only when I counted, I spotted...8 figures...

"_James_" I say telepathically to him... "_We're not alone in here..._"

We both struggle our grip, now knowing this whole thing was a set up for us to return home and...get married...

Until, Meowth decides to reply to what Sebastian said previously using James' body.

"_Mother, Father, it's true. I've returned home at long last to get my money_" Meowth says...way to screw it up for yourself

"What was that Master James?" Sebastian says.

"_I-I mean I'm going to get married just like it said in your will_" Meowth says stuttering at his mess-up.

"Me too! And don't forget you wanted the necklace daddy had for me! I'm wearing it now!" Jessie says.

I then started panicking...I DIDN'T HEAR THAT PART! and since it can't be taken off...I'm gonna stay here forever for sure

"_Oh mother, father I wish I'd come home sooner!_" Meowth says.

After Meowth says that, the 3 figures voices I tracked before start laughing...

"_Ash, get me out of here! Or else there's not gonna be a future for us traveling!_" I say telepathically.

I sense other people's Aura's around the room and see Ash and the others by the front entrance door.

"_Hey-who's that?_" Meowth says

"It's too late..." I whisper with the rag still there.

Figures spring out of the 3 coffins, except for one...which was dad's.

"Prepare for trouble" A man says

"And yes dear" A woman says

"Please do make it double" The third and final voice says, belonging to a female.

All four of us fall to the floor, Jessie and Meowth in surprise and James in me in defeat.

"James, dear we are so glad for you to be home" James' parents says

"Same for you daughter? Did you miss you mommy Ashley?" She says.

"That doesn't even rhyme" I say at her.

She gasps. "That's no way for a young lady to behave" She says.

I examine her to see...as much as I don't want to even say it, a stunning blue dress with ruffles

"Well I don't know you, Ashley" I say turning my head away from her.

"We're so glad your home James dear" James' mom says.

"_They're either live or dead_" Meowth says

"They're alive you idiots. The only reason the pulled a stunt like this was to get me and Terra back home!" He yells at them

"First off all, I do not belong here! I belong with my REAL mom-" I get cut off by Ashley

"That name will not be used here in this house!" She says grabbing my arm.

"Sebastian! Begin the preperations!" James' parents says.

"For what?" Me and Meowth says...I still can't believe the don't see him or Jessie in the suits...

"For you wedding!" Ashley says smirking.

Before I can get out of her grip, she drags me up the stairs while Sebastian grabs James, Meowth and Jessie behind us.

**Ash's P.O.V**

"So this whole thing was a trap so James and Terra would get married" Brock points out. We had been listening at the entrance doors.

I squeeze my hand tightly and say, "Well, it's not her time. Not yet" I say darkly climbing up the stairs...

What's gonna happen to friends forever...what's gonna be our future apart?

**Terra's P.O.V**

They set me and James down in a chair while Jessie and Meowth hold us down...

"I'm so proud of you both, of course somebody has to hold down the family tradition..." Both of our parents says.

Ashley goes towards me and looks at me...

"Ahh, I remember that necklace, the one your father used to wear... I get so lonely in here without him...well since he's gone why don't I take it from you...after all I am his Fiancé-"

"But not his wife you maniac!" I yell not listening to her

"It was never for the love...it was about they money"

She grabs the necklace and tries to tug it off but fails.

"Why won't this stupid thing come off!" She says.

"I think you know the answer to that" I say while smirking.

She pulls her hair back in defeat but doesn't show it on her face.

"Well since you two need to pass the money to someone else...your gonna get married...don't you remember your little friend Rodney?" She spins my chair around and I see him facing me in another chair.

I try to get out the chair but Jessie holds me down.

"Long time no see" He says pulling out a rose and walks in fron tof me.

"For you, m'lady" He says.

"Well it looks like you wasted your money on a small pathetic rose" I say.

"Haven't changed a bit. Perhaps we have to fix that" He says smirking.

I open my eyes wide in surprise as my chair gets turned to the side to see James see his future wife...

_"She looks like Jessie!"_ Me and Meowth says.

"I have an idea! Why don't we all go down to the vault and see all the money we'll- I mean you'll inherit" Ashley says while Rodney drags me down the stairs again into a secret passage way of the mansion.

"After you ran away, I thought about you all the time, but now nothing is gonna stand in our way" Rodney says while grabbing me hand and squeezing it hard, causing me to wince.

"Here we are at the vault me and Rodney's parents set up. Let's go inside" Jessibelle says while opening the doors.

As me and James pass Jessiebelle and Rodney, I notice they both had smirks on their faces.

Jessie and Meowth push us in the room and we see training equipment set up.

"It looks like some sort of workout Gym" Jessie says in disgust

"Don't you fools get it! Jessiebelle and Rodney tricked you into coming down here!" Me and James both yell.

"We're tired of you waiting to grow up-" "Now it's time to get what we want and deserve" "Money!" James parents and Ashley say.

_"I'm starting to like you more than her Jessie_" Meowth says

"Thanks for the complement" She says while attacking him.

It creates a scene and soon enough Ashley and James parents spot them and surround them.

"Do you take us for fools!"

"We just ignored you until you took both Terra and James down here"

"Into the dungeon" The 3 of them say.

"Now you see us!"

"And now you don't" Jessie and Meowth says before releasing a smoke bomb so they can escape

"And now, your ours" Rodney and Jessiebelle both say.

James reacts before I do and runs away, but I didn't have time too.

Soon I'm trapped, my back leans against the wall and I couldn't go anywhere.

"Well, I've been waiting to long to do this" He grabs my arms, immobilizing them and leans in.

I try to get out of they way but before something can happen, Rodrick shakes and yelps as he was...electricuted?

"No way is she stopping her journey now" Ash says while Brock and Misty come.

I nod my head in Jessiebelle's direction.

"Can you do me the favor Flareon"

"**(Flare) Gladly**" And she releases a flamethrower attack...

Jessiebelle's screams as Ashley now steps in the way.

"I've been waiting 7 years for this! Jessiebelle, why don't you show them your friend?" She says.

Jessibelle nods and sends out a Pokémon.

"VILEPLUME!" it says coming out of its Pokéball.

"Vileplume, why don't you use your Stunspore!" Rodney laughs.

"Get away!" I say to everyone, but it came faster than I can say 'help'.

It soon paralyzes all of us...also causing us to pass out for a moment.

* * *

**Ash's P.O.V**

I wake up being thrown outside of the mansion with Misty and Brock, and Jessie and Meowth how have been hiding with us before.

'Well what can I say? Even a rose has its thorns" Brock says

"She's more like a cactus" Misty says.

I rub my head of pain and try to open those doors.

"Ugh! It's no use!" I say.

We hear screams coming from inside making me want to try harder, but end up failing again...

Soon, we hear barking coming inside from the building we thought was the real mansion, but ended up being the doghouse.

"What's it want?" I look at Pikachu, who was pointing at the doors.

"It wants someone to open those doors" Meowth says plainly

"Okay" I say.

I pull the handle, just for it to be locked like the other door.

"It's locked again. C'mon give me a hand" I say.

The all go behind me and pull as hard as they can.

We keep pushing until it finally manages to open, with 2 figures running past us.

* * *

**Terra's P.O.V**

"I now pronounce you..." James' mom says.

Ashley smirks and Rodney starts to lean in.

"Men and-"

"Stop!" Ash says burting throught the dors while a flamethrower attack is released from 2 Pokémon.

Jessiebelle and Justin stops and gets burned by the attack, causing them to whine.

"Ugh! I've had enough of those two muts! Vileplume use your stun spore again!" Jessiebelle commands it.

'"Those weddings are not getting ruined!" Ashley and James' parents both say.

"Let's go!" Ash yanks me up and all of us along with James run out to the doghouse.

Brock and Misty see us and close the doors behind them.

I finally get a chance to let out a gasp of air and get rid of them.

I look at the new Pokémon that saved me and it turned out to be a Growlithe.

"You saved me Growlithe" James says to another Growlithe...must have been long buddies in the past.

"Who's that?" I say.

James goes over his childhood story to the part where he and Jessibelle were sent to be engaged...

"That's awful" I say.

"Well, you kinda know how I feel" He says

"But I didn't now about the marriage part...ew" I say shaking.

"Which reminds me" I go up to Ash and hug him along with Pikachu and Flareon.

"Thank you, by that time I would have been-"

"Married I know" He says.

I shake my head and smile.

"Growly is my only friend in this entire estate" James says while petting him.

"I always wondered what it would be like to grow up in a place like this" Misty says.

"_Who would have thought being rich would be such a bummer_" Meowth says

"Well, James knows more than I do so..." I say

Soon enough before we can get out of the place, the wall behind where Jessie and Meowth were seated the wall cracked and soon opened, leaving a gap in the wall.

"Oh James" Jessibelle says behind the wall followed by Rodney.

"You can't escape me" He says.

"Vileplume, use Stun Spore just like before!" Jessibelle commands it.

"Geez, can't you take a joke!" I say.

"Leave us alone" James says

Both Growlithe release their flames followed by many more Growlithe soon appearing.

"Pikachu! Electric shock!" Ash commands

"Flareon! Join the Growlithe" I say.

Soon enough, Jessiebelle's Vileplume is set on fire, while it tries to escape, following Jessibelle out the gap in the wall.

"Alright then. My-" Rodney gets cut off when Flareon releases her flames, burning him too and he runs away.

"Your just as pathetic as your name!" I say while he runs on after Jessiebelle.

Growlithe lets out a cry of victory while Flareon joins him, making all of us laugh.

"Well, how about we get out of here?" Ash says while sticking his hand out.

"You got that right" I say shaking it and smiling.

**And so...Terra learned more of her past life than she had ever known...only..what other life changing adventures come between Ash and Terra?**


	20. Chapter 19: Riddle Me This (Part 1)

**Ash and Terra are getting closer to their destination, Cinnabar Island, where they are in for a surprise and possibly a broken heart...**

_Right now we're traveling on a ship heading to Cinnabar Island, nothing much has happened lately, I still got my egg...oh speaking of egg's, Ash's egg that he found hatched, which turned out to be a Togepi, was given, well I shouldn't use given, more like passed down. So Misty carries Togepi with her everywhere while I'm still watching my egg...I'm serious with it being fragile, but not that serious that I have to tuck it in and sleep with it... *fake coughs* Brock..._

"I can't wait till' we get to Cinnabar Island. It's supposed to be beautiful" Misty says.

"It's got an awesome Volcano, and best of all, it's got a Pokémon research laboratories, one of the best in the world. Trainers come all over just to learn new Pokémon techniques" Brock says.

"I just want to explore the place even more!" I say hugging the egg to my chest.

**"(Flareon) Me too!" **She says on top of my hat.

"I'm heading straight for the Cinnabar Gym. And my next badge" Ash says.

"Of course..." I say sweatdropping. I look out at the sea and zone out for a while

"Well, you need to get a badge too right?" Ash says.

I snap out of my thoughts...

"Oh, um right" I say looking at him

I turn my head to look at the ocean once more...

"Don't worry girls" A familiar voice says on the other side of the boat.

"Huh?" Me and Ash says turning our heads at the same time.

"You'll all get a chance to take a picture with me" The voice says again.

**"(Flare) Oh boy..."**

Oh boy was correct, it was "Gary?"

Gary turns his head as I mention his name.

"Well what do you know, it's Terra...and the sucker squad" Gary says.

"Well, not sure about the last part" I say shrugging it off, I'm sure he was just pulling Ash's tail.

"Your going to Cinnabar Island?!" Ash says

* * *

We look around the ship...

"There sure are a lot of people" I say getting slightly overwhelmed with them all.

"And I bet all of them are Pokémon trainers" Ash finishes.

"I don't even see a single Pokémon on this boat" I says.

"Trainers? You don't even have a clue as usual Ash" Gary says.

"Pokémon trainers haven't even been to Cinnabar Island since my grandfather's time, these people are all tourists. Cinnabar Island is a resort"...

"A resort" Ash yells...this arguing is gonna take a while...

* * *

The fighting soon stops when we reach Cinnabar Island, and us and Gary go our seperate ways.

"Bye Gary!" I say waving.

"Bye Terra" He says and heads on.

"Oh and by the way, nice egg" He says.

Once we step out the boat, we get a chance to get a good look around...to see that Gary really was right...

"It looks like the rainbow threw up colors here" Sure enough, the whole place had so many colors and buildings...just for tourists...

"Might as well get a look around" Brock says.

As we walk around...all we see were building's with items on 'sale' and people with those Hawaiian shirts you always get on vacation

"I don't even see the Pokémon Gym anywhere near here" Brock says.

"There are so many nice islands, I wonder why this one became so popular" Misty says.

I keep walking until I bump into a guy. The egg goes flying in the air.

"Somebody catch it" I say on the ground.

Just in time, Ash throws himself to catch the egg, but it goes through his arms.

We all gasp and look for the impact, but the egg was caught by none other than...Pikachu

**"(Pikachu) Yeah!" **

Pikachu hands me the egg and when I get a hold of it, I had remembered how the egg was flying in the air in the first place...

"I'm sorry" I say

"That's quite alright" He replies...

"We were just on our way to" I start saying but I was cut off by him speaking once again.

**_"The answer is a riddle, what do tourists think is hot and cool" _**The guy was wearing a green chain necklace, with hair and a mustache both the same unhealthy orange color...

"I know the answer too that one! If you lie down in an open refrigerator and you wrap yourself in an electric blanket, you'll be hot and cool at the same time right?" Ash says.

I just sweatdrop...

"Totally, wrong..." The man says.

"Hot Springs are really hot..." Misty starts saying. "And tourists think their cool!" She finishes

The man smiles.

"That's right" He says shaking his head.

"Up top Misty" I say putting my hand in the air to get a high-five.

"You see kids, because of the volcano, there are lots of hot springs here on Cinnabar Island. And every year more and more tourists come to visit them. Now they've even taken over Cinnabar Island, trainers don't come anymore. Tourists! They've ruined this island" The man says, falling to the floor in despair at the last part...I actually thought it was funny how dramatic it was...

"Sounds like you know a lot about this place" Misty says.

**"(Flare) A little too much" **Flareon says.

"Yeah your right Flareon" I say nodding my head.

"A Flareon, a fire-type Pokémon. And adorable too" The man's voice suddenly changes key into an older voice.

"What did you say?" I ask, hearing his voice key change.

"N-Nothing you have to worry about lass" He says back in his 'normal' voice.

"Alright then..."

Something then hit my in the forehead, not literally. Did he not just realize I had just talked to Flareon like that?

"Excuse me sir" Ash says getting the mans attention once again.

"Is there still a Pokémon Gym here. We would like to earn the Volcano Badge there" Ash asked him.

"I heard that the Gym Leader was a guy named Blaine" Misty said

_**"His Gym, is right where you put your glasses"**_ The man says.

"That's a tricky one" Brock says putting on his thinking face...

"Oh, I got this!...um...In front of your eyes!" I say guessing.

"Correct. Blaine's Gym is right in front of your eyes" he man says.

As we all shift to look in front of us, we see a burned, run down building...

**"(Flareon?) What the heck..."** Flareon starts speaking

**"(Pika-chu?) is that...?"** Pikachu finishes.

"That's it?" I say

"It's a wreck"

"Blaine got tired off battling Tourist's who cared more about Postcards and T-Shirts then about Pokémon" The guy says.

"Wow, sounds like you really knew Blaine well" I said suspiciously.

"But I'm not some tourist, I'm a trainer! I came all the way out to this island just to battle to get my volcano badge" Ash exclaims

"Me too, never mind the tourists, we actually came a long way" I say.

"I'm afraid you came to the wrong place my friends" He says putting his hands on our shoulders.

"Wha?" "Huh?" We say.

"Here's my card." He takes out some business card that says...

**The Big Riddle Inn, **Along with some tiny words...

"An inn? How can you own a hotel and blame tourists for ruining the island?" Misty says.

**"(Flareon) That doesn't make any sense to me" **Flareon and Pikachu's ears then twitch

_'What are you picking up' I ask Flareon telepathically_

"Hey, he's gone" Brock says.

We all look up...to see him right...

"How'd he do that?" I ask.

"I wonder how he disappeared like that" Brock says.

* * *

We go back on the tourist full streets, walking past stores...

"Well, even if this place is full of tourists, we outta check out that lab" Ash says.

"It can't be that bad" Brock says.

"Well, think again" Me and Misty say looking in front of us, to see the lab gone and replaced by tourist filled stands and a Pokémon Center

They look forward, seeing that it was gone as well.

"Oh, it's just a bunch of souvenir stands" Ash says bummed out.

"Look's like the Pokémon lab is just another tourist attraction" Brock says shaking his head

Ash stomach then growls loudly, causing him to blush and us to look at him...

"As always..." I say shrugging

**'(Flare) Yep...' **Flaroen sweatdrops with me.

"Woops, looks like all this disapointment is making me hungry" Ash says holding his stomach.

"We should call it a day" I yawn.

" Why don't we check out the Pokémon Center" Misty says

"Good idea" Brock says.

* * *

We head inside and talk to Nurse Joy about getting a room to stay the night in...

"I'm sorry, we've got so many visitors they're even sleeping in the lobby, it's the busy season" Nurse Joy says

Me and Flareon look around to see exactly what Nurse Joy said, they've got their blankets and sleeping on chairs

We nod in thanks and head outside to find another place to spend the night in

"I think we were the only one's in that whole center who actually had Pokémon" Brock says.

"Well, I guess we can always camp out in our sleeping bags" Mistys says.

I groan, not wanting to think about sleeping outside again, don't get me wrong I love it, but we haven't slept in a comfy bed for days.

"There is no way I'm letting my egg touch the dirty ground! At least not yet till it hatches" I say clutching the egg.

**"(Flare) She's right" **

"Hey look" Ash says shaking me.

I look up to see, "A Hotel!"

* * *

We enter the hotel to ask for services...

"You must be joking, we haven't had a room in weeks" The lady manager says to us...

Another hotel...

"No rooms in this hotel, we're booked up for a year. Try making a reservation next summer, or maybe in the fall" The manager says running around with trays.

And another hotel...

"Uh sorry, nothing here" The manager says.

And another one...

"Have you tried the hotel across the street"

Finally we looked and checked out all the hotels to see them all booked...

"Shot down again" I say

Flareon puts her head down in tiredness

"Okay why don't you rest?" I say to her. She shakes her head and continues to keep awake.

"I just need a soft bed" Misty says as we walked out of the last hotel we could find.

Ash stops in his tracks and looks at a hotel we visited before, and heads towards the sliding door.

"Ash! We already went there!" I say. He kept going so we followed after her.

"That smells good" He mumbles.

"It's not fair, they're having a banquet in there" I say.

A figure goes near the sliding door and opens it, to reveal...

"Gary?!" We all say.

"I thought I heared something out here" He says smirking.

"Hey, its the sucker squad. Hiya Terra" He says.

"Hey..." I sweatdrop

"So what hotel are you staying at?" Gary says

"Uh, we're camping out" Ash says, trying to look confident

"Too bad you don't have a place like this. Take a look at this" Gary steps out of the way to let us see inside of his hotel room. There was 2 Pokémon performing with his cheerleaders in there also.

_Food..._

"Hey Terra" Gary calls me.

"What?"

"Wanna stay with me? I mean it IS better than sleeping outside in the mud" He says

I look over to Ash and say, "Sure"

Ash and the others look at me in surprise

* * *

**Ash's P.O.V**

Is she really serious?! I was literally...

"Really?" Gary says opening the door even more.

"Yep! Over my dead body" She says smiling.

Flareon and Pikachu just start rolling on the floor inllaughter, while Gary gets pissed.

"I would, if you let everyone else in, but I guess not" She says putting a derp face.

Phew...that was close

* * *

**Terra's P.O.V**

The door opens up and Gary says

"Good, the entertainment is here" And Jiggypuff comes out...

"Jigglypuff?!" Ash, Me, Misty and Brock yell.

We cover our ears and, "Run away!"

We soon reach high ground above the city, far from Jigglypuff and Gary.

"Jigglypuff almost got us" Ash says. We all pant out of breath.

"Yeah, but at least those guys are sleeping now..." Misty says.

**"(Pika) Yeah..."**

"(Flareon) I'm tired"

"Well I'm tired to, but we got to figure this all out" I say to Flareon.

"Hey Ash. What about that card that old guy gave you" Brock says.

"Oh yeah!" I say remembering.

Ash takes the card out of his pocket and we take a good look at it.

"Must be directions to his hotel" Ash says.

"You think..." I say.

"That's strange. If you look near the swings, you'll see my hands, or at least my face" Brock reads outloud.

"Not another riddle" Ash says shrinking ot the ground.

"(Flare, Flareon) There's a swing over there..." Flareon says.

"Yeah your right, guys the swings behind you" I point to the direction behind them

"I've got it!" Misty says.

"Got what?" I say sitting on the swing

"He means a clock" She shouts the answer proudly.

"Look up there. You can see the hands and face of a clock" The points to a building right near where we were standing.

* * *

We walk up to the hotel, and we find the old guy...

"Once again, a pint for the girls" He says.

"Ha, that was an easy one" She says.

"At least the eggs gonna be warm" I say looking at it.

_'Thank you...'_ A voice is heard.

"Did you guys hear that?" I ask them

**"(Flare) No..."**

"(Pika) What?"

"Hear what?" Ash says.

"I wonder..." I say looking at the egg.

"Never mind" I say.

"As a prize, I give you free rooms here at the hotel." He exclaims.

"You riddles may be dumb, but your prizes are amazing" Ash says.

"We somebody needs manners" I sweatdrop along with the man

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment, Ash" The man says folding his arms

Ash stomach then growls...

"Aha, ha, ha..." He says embarrassed

"Guess you want dinner too" The guy mumbles...

* * *

The man sets up a table full f food, as we gobble away...

Then the phone rings...

"I'm coming" He says heading towards the object.

"Hello?" He says.

"Huh, I wonder what's up" I shrug and continue to eat.

"That's terrible!" He says scaring, causing me to choke on my food.

Ash pats my back as I contain myself.

"Thanks" I say putting my hands on my cheeks to cover my blush...that was embarrassing...

"The Pokémon Lab is being attacked by a balloon" He exclaims.

At those words, we burst through the door of the hotel and head for the Lab/Pokémon Center...

When we get there, we see none other than...

"I'm about to burst their bubble" Ash says smirking.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!" He says throwing the Pokéball in the air, releasing the flying Pokémon.

"Don't take all the credit. Pichu, let's do ti!" I say.

**"(Pichu) Who's next" **She says.

**"(Pika) C'mon" **Pikachu says to Pichu.

Both Electric Mouse Pokémon ride on Pidgeotto, surprising Team Rocket. They had a net containing all the Pokémon in the Center and realed it in quickly.

"Oh no you don't! Pichu, helping hand!" I say

"Pikachu, Thunder bolt!"

Pichu touches Pikachu, giving Pikachu more power on his lightning attacks then usual.

Pikachu's attack strikes Team Rocket's balloon, causing a hole form so much damage.

They start "Blasting of againnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

"Pidgeotto comes back down with our pok´emon.

"Pichu, you did amazing" I say hugging her.

"Now take a good rest" I put her back in her Pokéball.

All the saved Pokémon land on the roof, waving at us in thanks.

The guy soon comes, watching the Team Rocket balloon blast off

"Thanks for saving the Pokémon Center you two. You deserve a big reward, so I'll let you two in on a little secret. Blaine built a Gym where Tourists can never see" He says crossing his arms

"Really!" Me and Ash say all pumped.

"It's in a place, were firefighters can never win" He says.

"Waaa, another riddle!" Ash says falling to the floor in despair

"What kind of prize is that?"

* * *

We head back to the hotel, and find out the back had a hot spring bath.

At one side, Ash and Brock were in the spring and me and Misty were at the other side in our bathing suits, trying to figure out the riddle the man said to us.

Flareon was playing with Togepi on the side, since she's a fire type and I was putting my feet in the spring, cleaning my egg.

"Where could a fire-fighter win..."Misty says in the pool.

I continue to think while cleaning the egg...I wonder...

"Probably some place that doesn't have enough water" I say to her.

I look up form the egg to see Flareon and Togepi gone.

"Flareon?" "Togepi?" Me and Misty say.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask.

Togepi climbs up on a statue of a Gyarados.

**"(Flareon) Uh oh"** She follows behing Togepi

"Togepi get down, you could get hurt" Misty exclaims

All Togepi did was jump on top of the statue

When Flareon steps on the statue after Togepi, it shrinks down into the water.

"Huh?" Me and Misty say

A rock from behind the spring opens up, revealing a passage way, but that wasn't the only result, when the rock moved, it broke the fence seperating the guys die and our side of the spring, and when the fence came down...

We look to see the boys staring at us, and us staring at them...

"Misty if you please..." I say blushing in embarrassment

She screams first and shortly, everyone else does.

We all get out of the spring changing to our clothes, trying to forget that embarrassing moment...

"So much for a relaxing time..." I say as we head down the secret passage way the rocks left for us.

**"(Flareon) Uh..."**

"(Pika) Yep..."

For some reason, the further we went down to I don't know where, the temperature seemed to rise

"Phew, is it just me or is getting hot in here?" Ash says.

"I think it's your brain" I say

He look at me and sticks out his tongue

"Oh it's getting hot alright" Brock says

"It's a door" Ash says.

As he grabs the handle, he pulls back his hand yelling, "It's burning hot"

"Wait a second..." The doors then open, with no one behind it

Past the door's, there was a battle field, with steam around it and below...

"Lava, we're in the volcano! Wait a second, the Gym is in the Volcano, this is where a firefighter would never win!" I say

Lights surronding the volcano suddenly flash on, and a voie is heard form the other side

" I guess you solved my riddle" and the voice was coming from

"Your the guy from before" Ash says answering.

"What are you doing here?" Brock says

**"It's not a hat, but it keeps your head dry, if you wear it, it's already because you lost it"** The guy says

"Uh, an umbrella?" Ash guesses

"Wait, wait...keeps your head dry, lost it...it's a wig!" I answer

"What do you mean" Ash asks me

"A wig isn't a hat, but it keeps your head dry in the rain. And the only reason you wear a wig is if you already lost you hair" I say shrugging

"The girls have done it again"

"Yeah, cause we're smarter" I say pulling Ash's leg (not literally), this battle is all mine again, too easy

The guy pulls off...his wig...

"So he was wearing a disguise huh" I say.

"You get it! I wear a wig because I'm really Blaine, the Gym master" He says.

"Um, yeah" "Why didn't we think off that" "Sure fooled me" "We could have guessed it" We all say a variety of answers

"Now, who wants to battle me first, 2-on-2?" Blaine says

"I'll go. This should be easy" I say all confident.

Before I step on the platform, I give Brock my egg for safe keeping.

"Careful, he must raise some awesome fire Pokémon." Brock says.

"Have you forgotten, Fire Types are my specialty" I say shrugging.

**"(Flareon) You got that right"**

"This is gonna be too easy like the other Gym battles" I say across the field.

"Just keep your guard up Terra" Misty says.

"No problem, I got this win for sure" I say back to her.

"Fine, I already selected my frst Pokémon, Ninetales, go!" I check my Pokédex

Ninetales~the fox Pokémon, is the evolved form of the Fire Pokémon Vulpix

"I knew he'd choose a Fire Pokémon, let's go Jet!" I say and my Squirtle comes out

"A water Type, how predictable" Blaine says.

"Go Ninetales, fire spin now!" He commands his Pokémon

"Terra! Fire spin is Ninetales most powerful attack!" Brock yells.

"Don't worry, let's counter it with water gun!" I say

That should put out the fire...let did I know it was a big mistake...

Steam is created with contact of the two moves, but Fire Spin manages to beat the water gun attack

"No way!" I yell surprised returning Jet into his Pokéball

"Choosing a Pokémon is more than choosing one with a type advantage, it takes wisdom to win a Gym battle!" Blaine says

I growl under my breath.

"Then I guess I'll fight fire with fire! Get in there Flareon" I say.

"Use Flamethrower!" I say.

Ninetales dodges easily...

"Use your flamethrower Ninetales"

"Dodge it Flareon!" She successfully dodges it

"Again, flamethrower until you get a hit!" I say.

On the other side, I see Blaine shake his head, making me even more upset, I am not losing ever!

Flareon keeps attacking, only hitting Ninetales once.

"Awesome!" Flareon gets back into position, that's when I noticed she looked all worn out.

"C'mon! Keep attacking!" I yell at her.

"Let's rap this up! Use Shadow Ball"

"Dodge it Flareon!" I say, but since Flareon was worn out...Flareon falls to the floor, struck down hard

"This match is over. The win is two-to-zero, the Gym leader Blaine wins the match" Brock says acting as the ref.

"No...way...I lost..."


End file.
